Era's of Love - Valentines Stories
by NedeserThul
Summary: There are many great love stories throughout the Star Wars EU timeline. This will be a series of one shots that will be taken from each of this author's story lines. Therefore, expect some SWTOR stories and some stories about Luke and Mara as well as Han and Leia and a few of the other characters in this author's other stories. There will be lemons and fluff. R and R, please.
1. Chapter 1: Smugglers on Telos

**Telos - The Onasi Resort**

Smuggler Captain Moira Denic read the plaque with great interest. Apparently the resort was owned by some large and rather famous travel and hotel branch but it was designed and named in honor of an Admiral in the Republic military for his actions as a pilot, soldier and hero of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil Wars. Apparently, he had known Revan, the great Jedi hero turned Sith Lord, turned Jedi hero again as well as Meetra Surik, a Jedi general of the Mandalorian Wars and hero of the Dark Wars - a conflict during which a triumvirate of Sith Lords brought the Jedi Order to the very brink of extinction. It really was an interesting read. "Hey, Captain. I got our room key card. Ready to go when you are."

Moira smiled and turned to face her wonderful husband, Corso Riggs. The big farm boy had hoisted their bags and was just waiting on her say so. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Moira kissed him and said, "This is the best idea you've had in a long time, Corso. Getting away for a weekend for our honeymoon is goin' to be so refreshin'."

Corso couldn't hug her back since he was holding the bags but he did kiss her back and lean his forehead against hers. "We haven't even started it yet, Moira. Come on. Let's get to our room and we can go from there."

Moira smiled and took one of the bags. Corso protested, "I can take that for your, Darlin'."

"I know you can," Moira responded, "but I can't hold your hand if both are full. Come on. Let's get going."

Corso chuckled as she laced her arm through his as they headed towards the lift. They had made a goodly some of money during the Corellian battle and Corso had reserved the honeymoon suite. It was in a penthouse - one of four. Each one was at the top of a pinnacle of the huge hotel and casino. The one he had selected afforded a remarkable view of the ocean. Moira's reaction when they arrived was everything he could have hoped for and more. One hand covered her mouth as she looked around the room before going to the window and looking out over the glorious blue water. Corso set their bags on the ridiculously large bed and stepped up behind her. "What do you think, Captain?" he asked, trying to keep the mild nervousness out of his voice. Moira turned and flung herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, kissing him with a mind-melting kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist. When she finally decided that they should probably breath, Moira released his lips and said, "This is wonderful, Corso. It's so wonderful of you to plan this for us. Thank you."

Corso was about to respond but she wouldn't let him. She just kissed him again and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Corso carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it, kissing her back with equal fire. The steamy make-out session threatened to become even more steamy when the door chime went off, interrupting the couple. Moira groaned and pouted. "Typical;" she muttered as Corso straightened with a groan and headed to the door. A protocol droid was waiting there with a large tray of honeymoon type foods - chocolate, cheese, crackers, other candies and so on. With them was an expensive bottle of champagne. "Welcome to Onasi Resort, Sir. Please except these tokens of congratulations, courtesy of management staff."

Corso smiled and took them. "Thank you kindly."

"Of course, Sir. Can I get you anything else?" asked the droid primly. Corso turned back to his wife, a dark brow cocked. Moira had impatience stamped all over her face as she lay on the bed, waiting for him. She shook her head vigorously and Corso told the droid, "We're fine, thanks. Convey our appreciation to your bosses."

"Of course, Sir;" said the droid cheerfully and left them alone. Corso looked at the tray and quickly placed it in a refrigeration unit before diving head first onto the bed where Moira was on him in a second. She stretched out on top of him, taking his cheeks in her hands and mashing her lips into his before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. It was always around that point where Corso began to lose the ability to think with any clarity, the effect of Moira's soft lips, soft body and low moans playing hell with his senses. The fact that she was still fully clothed didn't matter. _Fully clothed_ , thought Corso and smiled into a kiss. _I think that should be fixed._

He began to look for the buckle of her gun belt, undoing it upon location. Moira giggled and gained a centimeter to murmur quietly, "It took you long enough, Sweetheart. I was wondering if you were just going to frustrate me with these measly kisses."

Corso grinned and set her belt on the bedside table before undoing the knot and buttons of her off-white, up-tied shirt. Moira rolled them both over, landing on top, straddling Corso's hips and dropping her shirt. Beneath it, she wore a gold, silky, lacy bra that didn't do much to hide her breasts, just support them. Corso's eyes were wide and fastened to her mostly bare chest. Moira froze for a moment, considering her options, before rolling off and standing to her feet. With a sultry smile, she removed her shoes and socks. When her feet were bare, she undid her pants and slowly, teasingly lowered them, revealing a pair of panties that matched her bra and long, shapely legs. When her undergarments were all that were left, Moira placed a hand on her hip and leaned to one side in a seductive pose and purred, "What do you think, my Love?"

Corso, as a matter of fact, could not effectively think. Even so, he managed to stutter out, "Wow, y-you... um... stars you're... beautiful."

Moira smiled and beckoned him. "You're turn, Farmboy. I want to see you're body - to touch your body."

Corso was up fast and struggling with his boots. Moira watched with an amused smile as he finally yanked them and his socks off before standing and removing the leather jacket. Beneath that, he wore a dark gray short sleeve shirt with the symbol of the Ord Mantel Shock Ball team on it. In a single motion, it was in the growing pile of clothing. Moira licked her lips, a look of hunger on her face. How she wished to touch the corded muscles of his arms, his chest and his unbelievably adorable ass. Finally, Corso's black trousers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, wearing a pair of tight, stretchy undershorts. His legs were thick and perfectly shaped. Moira pointed at him and said hoarsely, "Take those shorts off."

Without question, he did and Moira licked her lips again, resisting the urge to just drool over what she saw. Seeing this, Corso blushed and smirked, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. Moira gulped and whispered, "There are sculptures in museums on Alderaan that don't look this good."

Corso's blush deepened and he rumbled back, "No there aren't."

In one quick stride, Corso had Moira in his arms and was kissing her passionately as he carried her back to the bed. Carefully, he set her down and lay length wise atop her. In a moment, Moira rolled him over onto his back. Once again, she was in one of her favorite positions, looking down at one of her favorite views - a naked Corso Riggs, his hands on her hips and his arousal beneath her own. Slowly, she began to grind herself against him as she reached behind and unhooked her bra, shrugging it off and tossing it to the pile of clothes beside the bed. Taking Corso's large, scarred and callused hands and placed them on her breasts, cooing maddeningly to him, "Don't you want your favorite playthings, Corso? They're all yours, you know."

Immediately, Corso kneading the twin globes of flesh and teasing the dusky pink nipples to pointed hardness and Moira moaned desperately. She continued to grind against him, rubbing her clit hard against his arousal. The double pleasure of her movements and his ministrations drove her desire through the roof. Unable to resist, she raised herself up onto her knees and grasped his thick, hard manhood, stroking it a few times for the soul purpose of listening to him gasp and watching him squirm. When she couldn't resist anymore, she rolled over and slipped off her last remain article of clothing before rolling back on and impaling herself on his throbbing manhood. Corso and Moira groaned in unison as she slowly sunk onto his large shaft. When she was resting against him and had adjusted to the perfect place, Moira looked down at Corso. His eyes were so eager and filled with desire that Moira's own need redoubled. Slowly at first, she raised herself up and then lowered herself upon him, her rear dropping onto him with a soft smacking noise. Corso groaned with pleasure, reveling in the love making as he gazed into the hazel eyes of the love of his life. She gazed right back, moaning and gasping as she continued her ride, her hands on his chest. The pressure grew within them both when Moira suddenly fell forward with her hands on either side of Corso's head, gasping as her skin glistened with perspiration. Corso gasped with her and asked, "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

Moira nodded and answered breathlessly, "I'm sooooooo much better than alright, Baby. I just had to stop. It's just so intense that I can't take it."

Corso wrapped his arms around her ribs and pulled her down so that he could capture one of her dusky pink nipples with his lips, suckling lightly and nipping. Moira keened and began to ride him again as best as he could at that position without pulling him out of her mouth. Suddenly, Corso sat up and under-hooked her at the back of her knees. In a couple quick motions, he had her pressed against the wall. Moira placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly as he entered her womanhood again and began to thrust quickly and deeply. At the same time, his mouth traveled everywhere it could reach, blazing a trail of open mouthed kisses on her shoulders, her neck, her ears, her collar bones and her breasts, focusing on the last of all with the most relish and focus. It effected Moira the greatest and, as she had said before, her breasts were his favorite playthings during sex. As he thrust into her with greater and greater force, Moira's breathing became more and more erratic and then she started to scream. "Oh Corso! I can't take it! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna... I'm... I'm gonna cu-"

Her head was thrown back as she climaxed hard, her very senses overwhelmed to the point where she fell forward into his arms. A few more pumps and he was right behind her, cumming hard enough that he collapsed backwards onto the bed, Moira cradled to his chest. They basked together in afterglow in the warm air. When the post climactic high was mostly subsided, Moira looked up to him and placed a hand on his scarred cheek, whispering with the utmost tenderness. "I love you so much, my wonderful husband Corso Riggs."

Every time Moira Denic Riggs told him this, whenever she told him this, Corso felt warmth flood him and he smiled. "I loved you first, Captain and I always will."

It was there own little joke. At this point, Moira would weakly slap his chest and say, "Not true! I just wasn't willing to admit it as quickly as you were!"

They both chuckled and snuggled closer, slipping into a light and comfortable sleep.

* * *

Moira woke later and looked at her husband. He was the most wonderful person to come into her life and she was finding the things that irritated her the most now seemed the most endearing. His protectiveness, his unending helpfulness and his thrice damned patience in some cases. They all continually showed his devotion to her despite her faults and many, many failings. Just the thought of some of those failings caused tears to leak from her eyes and she shut them to try and stem the stream of tears. Those failings had nearly destroyed any chance of happiness for them both together. Suddenly, a large hand ever so gently brushed away the tears and she felt the vibration through Corso's chest as he rumbled, "You aren't allowed to cry, Darlin'. It's our honeymoon, remember? No crying allowed. What are you thinking about again?"

Moira used one of her hands to press his against her cheek and she whispered, "I was just thinking about... well... my past mistakes, especially my more resent ones."

Corso's hand lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "You don't need to think about that anymore, Moira. I forgave you for it so you really can forgive yourself."

"I could have ruined everything;" she whispered, laying her head on his chest. Corso chuckled and said, "But you didn't - hence the fact that I'm lyin' under you right now after a short nap, recoverin' from some amazin' sex."

A smile all but forced itself across Moira's face and she felt her heavy heart lifting. He had this effect on her just when she need it. With a sigh, she snuggled into his arms, crawling up his body and resting her head against his thick shoulder. "So," she whispered to him intimately, "what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

Corso held her fondly as he replied, "Well we arrived during mid-mornin' local time and it's just after lunch. I say we pack what the droid gave us and enjoy it out on the beach. It looks mighty pleasant out there."

Moira liked the idea, except that she was very comfortable and didn't want to move. A large hand squeezed her naked ass and she squeaked and wriggled. A finger prodded her ribs as well, causing her to wriggle again and giggle and slap his chest. "No tickling! I hate that!"

Corso chuckled and sat up, Moira still clinging to his chest. He cradled her there until she sighed and said, "Alright, I'm going to go get changed into my bathing suit and bathing suit cover. Can you pack the food, Lover?"

Corso grinned and gave a mock salute. "You got it, Darlin'."

Moira disappeared into the 'fresher and Corso took the tray and covered it with flimsiwrap before slipping it into a bag with a pair of large, soft beach towels, a blanket to sit on and some UV ray block. That done, he very quickly changed into a pair of trunks and a white button down shirt. After double checking everything and slipping a pair of small but powerful hold-out blasters into the bag, Corso fire up the holonet receiver. It wasn't encouraging. The planets of Makeb, Illum and Oricon were warzones and, after everything they had done for the Republic on Corellia, Corso felt that, at the moment at least, he was getting burned out. Suddenly, there was a throat clearing behind him. Corso turned off the receiver and twisted around, about to apologize for not noticing her there when he saw what she was wearing. It was an almost indecently small two piece with just enough fabric to cover her most intimate and private parts. The rest of her was bare. Seeing his awed look, Moira smirked and struck a pose. "What do you think, Corso?"

Corso stuttered again, unable to make a single coherent word. Moira laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it. Just give me one moment."

She tied a strange wrap around her waist, making a skirt that covered her shapely legs to her knees. Above, she wore a thin, light shirt which she tied high, leaving her midriff exposed. With a happy smile, Moira took his arm and said, "Grab the basket, Farmboy. Let's hit the beach. You know, I'm gonna need you to help me apply UV Block. Think you can handle that?"

Corso nodded eagerly. "I'd be more than happy to, Darlin'."

* * *

The beach was wonderful, with white sand neat crystal clear blue water. Quickly, the not-so-newly weds spread the blanket and used some sand and the basket to weight it down before Moira took off her swimsuit covers and allowed Corso to put UV Block on the spots that were harder for her to reach - and in a few places she could reach just fine and he wanted to touch. When she returned the favor, Moira did everything she could to be as sensual as possible, rubbing slowly and making small noises of satisfaction as she did. In some cases, she pressed her mostly bare body against his while she rubbed, driving him crazy with desire. When she lay back in the sun as well, it was even more difficult for him not to reach out and run his fingers along her perfect skin. Instead, he opened up the tray of food and began sampling it. Moira opened one eye and asked, "Can I have some?"

Corso selected some cheese and put it on a cracker before feeding it to her. Moira chewed with an appreciative 'mmmmm' and swallowed. She opened her mouth again in time for a piece of dark chocolate to be placed on her tongue. Corso smiled as she lay there on her back, her hazel eyes closed, he chocolate brown hair braided behind her and the majority of her body exposed to his eyes - and hands if they weren't so public. With a sigh, he poured them each a glass of champagne, carefully putting one of them in Moira's hand. "Thank you, Baby;" she whispered. Corso patted her shoulder and then lay back beside here. After a few minutes, Moira snuggled closer to Corso until she was lying with half her body across his torso. "This is really nice;" murmured Moira with a sweet smile. Corso smiled and said, "It certainly is. I gotta say though, Darlin', that water looks wonderful and I feel the need to wet my feet."

Moira smiled and jumped up. "Last one in gives the other a massage."

Corso jumped up and took off after her. His greater stride brought him level with his wife and then carried him past her and into the waves. The swells were at least two and a half meters tall and there were people some way up and down the beach surfing and repulser-surfing on the waves. Corso and Moira body surfed the waves in. It was great fun. The water was warm and they both felt so alive in the ocean. Suddenly, when another wave was approaching, Moira jumped on Corso's back and said, "Carry my in, Corso."

Corso crouched, readying himself as he said, "I don't know if this is going to work, Moira, but I'll give it a try."

It worked marginally well do to the height and power of the waves. Moira whooped with joy as she clung to her husband's shoulders. After a little over an hour, they were both ready to just sun themselves again. Looking around, they realized that they had the beach to themselves for at least a kilometer in each direction. "I just noticed something, Lover;" murmured Moira, "look around. We're completely alone for over a klick in any direction. Doesn't that just give you all kinds of wonderful ideas?"

Corso grinned at Moira as she pulled herself on top of him and began to kiss him heatedly, devouring his lips passionately. She ground herself against one of his thick thighs, moaning quietly as he forced his leg up into her womanhood. Pulling away from Corso's lips, Moira looked around to make sure they were still along. Then, smiling seductively, Moira pulled the coverings to the top part of her bathing suit to the outside, revealing both of her perky, full breasts. Corso's eyes were alight with desire and he quickly nipped at one of the dusky tips, causing her to gasp and keen quietly. Reveling in her reaction, he did it again and again. "Corso!" she gasped. He continued to do so until she was moaning, grinding and squirming against him, murmuring and gasping his name over and over again. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his face, she pulled it up and kissed his lips passionately before hissing lustily, "I need you right the kriff now, Corso Riggs. I need you to take me and make me yours again and again until I pass out from exhaustion and sensory overload."

Immediately, they grabbed everything and ran, rull tilt, back to the hotel. As soon as they got to the turbo lift, Moira leaped at Corso, devouring his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. Corso spun and pushed her back against the turbolift wall, barely holding on to the beach bag with one hand. When the lift arrived at the penhouse, Corso dropped the bag inside and then walked over to the bed, tossing Moira neatly onto it and diving on right after her. Moira grabbed his face, look him in the eyes and whispered tenderly, "Take me, my husband, my love."

* * *

Moira woke around seventeen-thirty and looked lovingly at her slumbering husband. She smiled and stretched slightly, enjoying the light soreness she felt. Stars, but he knew how to ware her out properly! Unable to stop smiling, she snuggled even further into his embrace and began to lightly kiss him, wondering if continuing would cause her to not be able to move around the rest of their trip and also wondering if it would be worth it anyway to continue to have her husband repeatedly and rapidly make love to her. With a low groan, Corso opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey, Captain. Got the time?"

Moira lifted his wrist and looked at his chrono. "I think it's time for dinner. I'm starving. Apparently rigorous activity makes one hungry."

Corso chuckled and stretched, replying with a yawn, "I agree. We should shower and get dressed. The restaurant is really high end so we should dress really sharp."

Moira stood and stretched her naked body. "When does the restaurant close?"

Corso's eyes twinkled and he said, "Well it doesn't close till twenty-two hundred local time. That doesn't matter though, 'cause I may have booked a table when I booked the room."

Moira's eyes widened and she rushed him, kissing him passionately and saying, "You are so good to me, Corso. I'm such a lucky woman. If that's the case, do you want to join me in the shower? When is out reservation?"

Corso checked his datapad and replied, "The answer to your second question is twenty hundred. To the first - I sure do."

Moira grinned and took his hands, pulling him towards the shower. It was huge, with a shower nozzel on each side and three in the ceiling as well. They spent thirty minutes lathering one another up but that's where their productivity ended since Moira teasing cleaned the shaft of his manhood, getting him rock hard and Corso lathered her breasts, teasting the nipples by plucking at them as he did so. It was moments before Moira's hands were against the wall of the shower as Corso slammed into her womanhood from behind as she moaned in pleasure and encouraged him with heated words until he drove them both to blissful, pleasureable completion. They sat on the tile floor beneath the hot water, kissing one another and stroking one another's silky wet flesh. They stayed that way until nineteen hundred before standing to their feet and toweling off. Corso went into the main area and put on a very well made dress tunic, trousers and boots. He tied his hair back into its top knot and looked in a mirror. He was ready. For the next forty-five minutes, he paced, constantly checking his chrono and going through the many familiar exercizes such as mentally going the maintenance proceedures of his armor and gear. When it was only fifteen minutes till they had to be at the restaurant, Corso was about to gently call to Moira if she was nearly ready. Just then, she came out wearing a gorgeous dess. Her hair was done and she was wearing a conservative yet sufficient amount of make up. Corso's mouth fell open as he gazed at her. The dress was pale red, shimmersilk and backless. She wore matching gloves that went up to the mid-upper arms. On her feet were knee high, high-heeled boots that showed through slits in the sides of her dress.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Darlin'." said Corso, shaking his head in wonder. Moira smiled and took his hands, replying, "So do you, Farmboy. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get ready."

Corso kissed her forehead and said, "Totally worth the wait, my Dear. We still have ten minutes and it's just down the turbo lift. Are you ready?"

"Wait;" and she kissed him tenderly. When they separated, she smiled and said, "Okay, now I'm ready to go."

* * *

They got to the restaurant and were immediately seated. A very cultured male Twi'lek served them a Chandrillan wine of a superior vintage. The meal was four courses and it was utterly sublime. During the meal, Moira was very quiet. As they ate soup, Corso said, "Darlin', what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet since we got here."

Moira smiled happily at him. "I don't know if I have ever been happier, Corso. I'm with the man whom I love more than anything, having a wonderful meal and am eagerly looking forward to getting back to the suite so that we can make love again and again."

Corso smiled but he could still see the troubled look in her hazel eyes. "Moira," asked Corso quietly, "what's wrong?"

She sighed and said, "Im just remembering everything we've - well - mostly I've been through in the past years. I just can't help but remember all the hard times and the mistakes I made."

Corso reached across and took her hand. "Why?"

Moira smiled sadly and said, "They all led to this point. While I am so grateful where I'm at and would do it all again to be sure I wound up here, it still leaves scars."

Corso smiled and said, "Those scars make you beautiful, Darlin'. They are the marks of the crucibles you went through. It shaped you and molded you to this wonderful person you are now. You can still be ornery. You can still drive me crazy with jealousy. You can still make me wonder if you ever think about what you are about to do but all of that are just things that make you wonderfully, beautifully you."

She looked earnestly into his eyes. "I still don't know how we're where we are after everything I've done to try and ruin it. On Taris after the salvagers, I almost drove you away. On Alderaan, I flirted with that royal boy without any regard to you. I would have gone with Skavak if you hadn't blown his head off. Finally, when things were just getting better, I really screwed everything up with D-"

"Moira, that's in the past. We're here now and the reason we are here is because you finally came to your senses and realized that there was more to your life than your work and your illusion of independence. Now hold on, Darlin';" said Corso, lifting a hand to forestall her heated protest. "No one knows better than me that you can take care of yourself - at least in business and definitely in a fight. However, I think if you were to be left alone, you would go back into your cycle of self destruction. Am I wrong?"

Moira glared at him for a few moments until she sighed and nodded. "Of course your right, Sweetheart but that doesn't me I like hearing you say it."

Corso chuckled and topped her wine glass off. "Then I'll say no more about it if you promise to stop being so gloomy. This is our honeymoon after all."

Moira's responding smile brightened the room and she lifted her glass. "I'll drink to that, Farmboy."

* * *

It was late when Moira woke up again. She was in her most favorite place in the universe - wrapped in Corso's arms, held snugly against the hard plains of hi chest. It made her feel as though she was wrapped in love, strength and safety and despite the fact that she was sure that she could take care of herself, Moira was smart enough to know that she was better off with someone helping to take care of her. Quietly, she slipped out of Corso's arms and went to the fresher. Once there, Moira looked into the mirror at her own naked form and smiled. There had been a time when she would do this and say to herself, "You are not a victim. You are a strong, beautiful, independent woman who can take care of herself and who does not allow the past to dictate how she acts in the present."

Now, she laughed at her own foolishness. Beautiful she was, and strong and even independent. She could, to some extent, take care of herself but the last part was complete and utter bantha shavit. The years between leaving her home world and meeting Corso Riggs was one giant effect of the past. Now, she was finally truly breaking free of that. She would remember the past but it would no longer drive her to self destruction and to hurt others.

Quietly, she stole back into bed and nestled into her husbands arms again. Taking his large, rough hand, she kissed it and whispered into the darkness. "I love you, Corso Riggs. Thank you for saving me from myself."

To her surprise, a voice whispered back, "I love you too, Moira Denic Riggs and it was you who saved yourself. I just bugged you 'till you did."

Moira giggled and kissed his hand again. These three days would be the best and most peaceful of her life.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. This is the first in a series of stories I'm writing for Valentines day. There will be lemons and fluff. Please read, review and request.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi on Sarkhai

**Sarkhai Capital City**

Nedeser Thul hoisted the duffel onto his shoulders as the ramp lowered. Beside him, his wife and padawan learner Nadia Grell adjusted the straps of her ruck sack and looked up at him with a loving smile. "Lead the way, Senator. This is your home, after all;" said Des. Nadia chuckled and stepped down the ramp, murmuring, "This _was_ my home. Now my home is with you, my husband - wherever that might be."

Des chuckled and followed her. The city was beautiful and the shield overhead added its own grandeur. As they stepped off the ramp of the _Defender_ , the royal family of Sarkhai and a group of royal guards greeted them. "Madam Senator Grell, we are so glad you have decided to come home for a time. I trust things are calm on Coruscant?" said the King warmly. Nadia curtsied and replied gravely, "We are at war, your Majesty. Things are never calm on Coruscant. Thankfully, I have been continuing my Jedi training and away from the main government, instead staying with the representatives with the Rift Alliance. After Corellia and Illum, it seems that the Empire is beginning to fight inwards rather than against us. I'm here now just for a break and to hopefully finish up my Jedi training. The Barsen'thor, I'm proud to say, thinks that I am getting close to being prepared to go through the trials."

Nedeser Thul hid a smiled, standing tall and proud with his hands behind his back. The King turned to him and bowed, "Master Jedi, it's always a pleasure to see a Jedi. We have rooms prepared for both of you in the palace. Get ready, though. The local press are going to harass you every step of the way."

* * *

The king had been correct. From the space port to the palace, reporters called to both Nadia and Nedeser, asking or even demanding answers to questions about the Republic, the Empire, the War and other current events. They ignored all of the questions and conversed with the king and queen. The royal family offered to allow them to dine but they both declined, stating that they were exhausted from their travels and recent work and would retire immediately. Nadia was shown to her room, the room reserved for the representatives who were on planet. Nedeser was in a room down the hall. The hall had four cameras monitoring it as well as motion and heat sensors. What's more, twelve burly royal guardsmen were in the hall, all to make sure that the honored senator and honored guest remained safe and secure. What none of the royal family or their security operatives knew what that Nedeser and Nadia were not only there for a break and for training. They were also there for a rather late honeymoon, one that they were unable to go on after their wedding on Alderaan before the battle of Illum and the fall of Darth Malgus, the 'New Emperor'. That's the true reason they had gone to Nadia's home world.

Nedeser had stowed all of his luggage and had showered and changed into a comfortable tunic. The room was homely and warm. The walls were a kind of polished white stone with old-fashioned torches and baskets of wild, sweet smelling flowers on the walls. The furniture matched with elegant patterns and on the floor in front of a fire place was the great skin of a large creature that Des was unfamiliar with. When he had finished cleaning up and exploring the room, he sat cross legged on the skin rug and waited for the mental nudge from Nadia through their force bond, discovered during the Battle of Corellia. When it came, it surprised him. _Master Jedi, I have been waiting on your companionship since we arrived. Why is it that I am still waiting on your pleasure?_

The words felt solemn and even a little peeved but underneath the covering was a foundation of love and glee and eagerness to see him. In reply, Nedeser replied, _I wait only on my lady's call. I will be there in moments._

Calling on the force, he bent the light around himself, making himself invisible to the naked eye. He also cooled the air immediately around him to fool the heat sensors and molded the air so that it would not move. The twelve guards didn't see or hear anything as Des slipped over to the door of the diplomatic suite. Using the force, he muddled the interest of all the guards so that, when the door to the suite opened, none of them batted an eye. He went inside and released the force, seeming to appear out of thin air. This suite was even more grand than the one where Des stayed. Inside was divided into several different rooms - a sitting room, a bedroom and an office. The office is where he found Nadia, sitting at a desk in a shimmersilk robe, studying a datapad. As he approached, Des bowed and said, "My lady, you requested my presents."

Nadia continued with the game she had started. She looked up through the fringe of her dyed white hair and stood, a very grave, serious look on her lovely face. "I do not appreciate being kept waiting, Master Jedi. If you are here to teach me and to protect me, I would believe that it's necessary for you to be here within moments of my call. Would you agree?"

Des clasped his hands behind his back and replied, "As you say, my Lady. I will be faster next time."

She stepped out from behind the desk and looked him up and down. "Come, Master Jedi."

"Where are we going, my Lady?" asked Des. She looked at him questioningly. "Bed of course, Master Jedi. Since you took so long to attend me after my summons, then you must stay with me in case I need your protection tonight."

Des allowed a tiny smile on his face and said, "Until such a time as you need protected, how may I serve you, Senator Grell?"

"Well you are my husband. I'm sure you can find a way to serve me;" her voice had gone from stern or solemn to slightly alluring. Des felt heat and blood go straight south at the tone. "It would be my privilege, Senator Grell."

Through their bond, he asked her, _Do titles really do it for you?_

 _No,_ she replied, _get ready because as soon as the bedroom door shuts, you are all mine._

Des's own arousal intensified and his trousers began to feel very, very tight. _Just out of curiosity, why the role playing?_

They were right outside the door and Nadia said out loud, "I figured I'd try something new. It wasn't really doing it for me. You?"

Des chuckled and shook his head. The bedroom door opened and Des felt himself suddenly shoved inside with the force and suddenly, his wife, was there, her mouth fused to his and her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his heatedly. Nadia pushed him towards the bed and pushed him onto it before dropping the shimmersilk robe. Even though he wasn't surprised, he was still awed by her naked, athletic body. "No fair, _Master;"_ she cooed as she stalked towards him. "You need to get rid of those useless clothes."

The way she said his title always drove him wild and it was embarrassing to him. She crawled onto the bed and whispered, "Go on, Master, take them off. I want to see my husband's god-like body."

Des quickly undid the utility belt around his waist, setting it over the edge of the bed. Next went his tunic, under shirt, boots, socks and trousers - all in quick secession. Des watched as his wife's expression grew hungrier and hungrier as more of his smooth skin and thick, corded muscle was revealed. When he was in nothing but a pair of tight under shorts, Nadia tackled him onto the bed, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of his body against hers. She wanted to rub against the hard plains of his body with her softer curves. Her lips latched to his as she devoured them, driving her tongue into his mouth and sucking his into her's in turn. Des's hands rubbed sensually up and down her bare back before brushing downward and gripping her firm, well shaped rear end. Nadia wriggled and separated from his face long enough to say, "Behave yourself, Master Jedi. That is no way to treat a senator."

Des grinned against her lips and squeezed her lower cheeks again before flipping them over and pinning her down. "No way to treat a senator, huh? Is this?"

He leaned down and kissed her along her jaw. Slowly, he kissed down her smooth neck and sucked on where he felt her strong pulse. Nadia moaned but couldn't answer. "Or how about this?" asked Des before nipping at her collar bones, slowly and seductively working his way down with a trail of open mouthed kisses. Nadia was gasping and moaning as he continued his ministrations. "No comments, Senator? How about this?"

His mouth latched onto one of her pert nipples. One of his hands caressed her other full, perky breast teasingly. Nadia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she said, "Des, please!"

The low chuckle that followed her plea made Nadia want to glare at him but she couldn't. After a dozen seconds, Des stopped his loving and passionate assault, asking in a husky voice, "Were any of those more appropriate ways to treat a senator?"

Nadia's eyes flickered open and she huffed, "I'm not a senator at the moment. I'm your wife so treat me like it, dammit!"

She reached forward and grabbed the waist band of his shorts, pushing them down and revealing his large, throbbing manhood. With giddy anticipation, Nadia grabbed it and stroked firmly. Des's body jerked and he gave a long, low groan. Nadia smiled wickedly at him. "I've been looking forward to stroking your massive cock since we arrived here, Des. I can't wait until it's inside of me."

She leaned to his ear and purred, "I want this inside me. You sucking my tits was enough to need this _soooo badly_."

Des agreed with a jerky nod but Nadia didn't move. She just giggled huskily and continued to purr into his ear. "I bet you're wondering why I'm not riding you yet, aren't you?"

He tried to glare at her for her teasing but she just giggled and said, "Vengeance may not be a Jedi thing but I'm pretty sure it is a politician thing. Since I'm both, I think it's time to teach you a lesson - never tease a woman. She's better at it then you are."

Des actually managed a chuckle even through his frustrated groans. In a swift move, he reached over and forced her legs apart, driving his fingers into her body gently yet firmly and causing her to squeak. "Better huh?" he gritted as he himself began to stroke. They both adjusted their positions to give each other the best access to the other. Nadia moaned and said, "Oh Des! I need you right now."

Moving fast, Des laid her down and joined with her, driving himself into her body in a series of shallow, firm thrusts. Each one was met by a moan from his wife who lay there, one hand gripping the sheets while the other rested on one of her breasts. When he was fully seated, Des pulled her up and into his arms, hugging her against him. As her legs wrapped around his waist, she began to whisper again. She said many heated things that encouraged him in their love making. Again and again, he drove himself into her welcoming, willing body, causing her heated whispers and purrs to be punctuated by moans of pleasure and exclamations of passion. It went fairly quickly for them as Des drove them higher and higher. Nadia's moans cut off and her body began to jerk and spasm in his arms and wetness trickled around his manhood where he was planted within her. Satisfied that his wife had been at least temporarily satisfied, Des gave a half a dozen more pumps before joining her in climax. The world seemed to glow around him as both of their consciousness melded and the feeling of both of their pleasure intensified it for both of them. Everything was hazy with the glow of climax and Nadia gasped, "I am never going to get used to how great sex is with this bond, Des."

Nedeser agreed with a minimal nod. It certainly was intense, experiencing his own pleasure and the pleasure of his wife through their force bond. Nadia giggled and snuggled up to him under his arm. "This was such a great idea, if I do say so myself. It's been awhile since I've been home."

Des chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes indeed. We were married on my home world so a honeymoon on yours is only fair. I love you."

Nadia kissed the scar on the bridge of his nose and whispered, "I love you too, Des."

A hint of mischief trickled into her aura and she whispered, "This is going to be so much fun, my husband. I am going to make sure that you are downright tired of me by the time we are done. I'm going to be your doting, needy, always aroused wife who can't get enough of her husband's attention."

Des laughed softly and replied, "That should be a challenge considering I will never, ever get tired of you or your insistence anymore than I could of your sweetness, your compassion and your eagerness to learn. You complete me in every way."

Nadia snickered sleepily and murmured, "Cliched."

Des chuckled and settled in comfortably, his wife moving to her place lying atop his chest, her head resting on the front of his shoulder.

* * *

The following morning, Nadia woke up and immediately decided to find a great way to wake her husband. Ducking under the blanket, she felt around until she found her target - her husband's limp member. Grinning, she began to stroke it and it immediately started to grow hard. After a certain point, she opened her mouth and forced as much of him into her mouth as possible, bobbing her head up and down and sucking on it with gusto. "Nadia;" said Des, his voice choking with pleasure. "What are you doing to me? Stars above, that feels incredible!"

Nadia grinned around him and kept going. Des swept the blanket aside and the sight of his wife's head there, bobbing up and down, sliding her mouth and tongue up and down his shaft, was almost too much for him. Her blue eyes looked almost gleeful as she increased her speed. Des lay back and groaned, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. Suddenly, Nadia pulled herself off of him and crawled up his body and began to grind herself against his already sensitive and aching manhood. Des felt her dripping wet folds rubbing against his shaft and gasped. Stars above, he needed her so badly. Nadia lifted herself up and then impaled herself on his shaft, dropping herself onto it with one motion. Her head flew back with a moan and she began to gasp. Des reached up and teased breasts and she pushed her breasts into him with insistent keens as she began to raise and lower herself on his pulsing manhood. The sensation was so much for them both. Des grabbed her hips and began to slam upward into her, driving them over the edge of bliss. Nadia screamed out his name and he groaned. Gasping, Nadia collapsed forward, smiling happily as she snuggled into her husband's arms. "Good morning, Des."

Nedeser chuckled and checked his chrono as he replied, "Good morning, my darling wife. What is on the docket for today?"

Nadia just snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed, "Staying in all day and making love to my wonderful husband? Is that an option?"

Des laughed and prodded her waist, causing her to giggle and wriggle, "Can you sell that to the King and Queen? Because if you can, I'll be all for that."

Nadia smiled and called her comlink to her. "Hello, Master Crowl, please inform the Royal family that I will be mostly confined to my quarters for the day. My master and I are going to take a day to do some personal training. If they require my presence, they can, of course, summon me."

"Of course, Madam Senator. I will let them know;" came the cheerful reply of the Royal family's chief aid. With a smirk, Nadia tossed her comlink back onto the bedside table and straddled her husband's hips. "Now," she purred, "are you ready to go again, husband mine?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Nadia lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Wow..." she whispered. Her totally sated husband murmured beside her, "Uh-huh..."

Their force bond hummed and vibrated with the afterglow of multiple climaxes and the room vibrated with love, affection, arousal and now utter satisfaction. Nadia looked down at herself and her eyes widened at what she saw. Red marks from where her husband had kissed and sucked her flesh ran from her thighs to her chest. Her breasts ached slightly from her husbands ministrations to her pert, pink nipples. Her womanhood was still twitching in response to the multiple times that Des had brought her to the oblivion of orgasmic pleasure and it also ached slightly from the repeated pounding it had received from Des's large manhood. Looking over at her husband, Nadia smiled as she saw the marks she had left on him. His shoulders had red marks where she had bit and sucked on during her orgasms. There was bruising on his hips where she had slammed into him with as much force as she could and vice versa.

Des chuckled and said, "I need a break, Love, and possibly a healing trance for an hour. Who would have thought that the sweet young woman I met aboard the _Fortitude_ would be such a veracious lover?"

Nadia hid a smile behind a mock pout and said, "Aww... but I wanted to go again. You're not getting old on me, are you?"

Des's blue eyes flashed like sun on ice crystals and he growled, "I'll show you old?" and he rolled over her and began to tickle her viciously. Nadia had expected this but still wasn't fast enough to get away. Des pinned her arms over her head in one large hand and tickled her all over her body, from the inside and outside of her thighs to the tips of her breasts and under her arms and her navel. She pleaded with him for mercy. "Des, stopit! Please stop it! That tickles so badly. No, no, no stop. PLEASE!"

Nedeser just grinned wickedly and said, "I'm sorry, I guess my _old ears_ aren't what they used to be. I can't quite hear what you're saying, Nadia. Are you saying, 'keep tickling me. I love it and it get's me so hot?'"

Nadia was unable to answer as her body was wracked with spasms of wild laughter. Finally, Nedeser let her up and laid beside her. With a playfully warning gleam in his blue eyes, Des asked, "You were saying, Nadia?"

Nadia smiled beautifully and snuggled up to him. "I'm so lucky to have such a young, strong a virile husband."

Des chuckled and his stomach suddenly grumbled, causing Nadia to burst into giggles and ask, "Are you hungry, Master?"

Des nodded and Nadia stood up and put a shimmersilk robe over her athletic frame. Picking her comlink back up, she contacted the kitchen and requested that whatever was being served for breakfast be sent to her suite. Des stood and stretched before getting his clothes back on. Nadia put up her comlink and said, "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"

Des was about to agree but then thought about it for a moment. With a longing sigh, he said, "I probably shouldn't. If the serving droid shows up and finds us in the shower together, that will put a real damper on this things on our honeymoon."

Nadia sighed and said, "You're right of course, Master. Oh well, we'll shower together another time."

* * *

Des was meditating on the Jedi Code and it's possible meanings and implications when the serving droid showed up. The dishes on the tray looked delicious and he thanked the droid courteously. The tray had pastries and eggs and breakfast meat and fresh fruit. On one of the counters against the wall was a tea brewer and a caff brewer. Using the given resources, he brewed a large cup of coffee as well as some of the dark, sweet, somewhat spicy smelling tea. When he had everything set up, he sat back down to meditate when Nadia came out of the 'fresher in a fluffy black robe. Her face paint was scrubbed from her face, showing the softness of her expression and making her look a great deal more gentle and less intimidating. Even so, she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Breakfast ready?" she asked, returning his burning, admiring gaze. Des smiled and stood to his feet. "It's all set up right there, my love. Would you like caff or tea?"

"Caff, please. I can get it myself, you know. You don't have to serve me:" said Nadia. Nedeser chuckled as he pulled her seat out for her. "I may not have to, my darling, but it makes me very happy to make you happy."

Nadia smiled and said, "You are so good to me, Des. Kiss?"

Des leaned down and kissed his wife's soft lips before pouring her caff. Nadia smiled and they ate their breakfast, talking about nothing important. Des asked many questions about her home world and her peoples' customs. Nadia eagerly told of everything she could, loving to share her life with her husband and master. When they had finished, Nedeser asked, "Do you think that we could go out and see the sights some time this week? I know you'd rather stay in today but throughout the week, it would be nice to learn more about your beautiful culture and people."

Nadia smiled with pleasure and said, "Of course, that would be lovely. Today, though, I'd rather do honeymoon type activities. Oh, and by the way, we have gifts from the crew and from Dren's crew, Alias's crew and Moira's crew. Want to open them once I am ready for the day?"

Nedeser chuckled. "Sure. C2 brought them last night and put them in my suite. I'll run and grab them while you finish getting ready."

Nadia smiled and said, "Set the tray on the stand just outside the door. An attendant droid will come and pick it up."

Des nodded and gathered everything. Whistling cheerfully, he set the tray of empty dishes on a small stand. As he strode down to his own suite, he realized that the dozen burly royal guards were giving him strange looks. That's when he remembered that he had used his force cloaking ability the previous night. One of the two guards outside his room asked, "Master Jedi, how did you sneak by us?"

Des winked at him and said, "It's an ancient force technique that helps us become invisible in every way. I used it so much on war torn worlds I must have just fallen back into the habit."

Their eyes widened and I tapped the side of my nose before entering my suite and looking around. In one corner was a hovercart filled with packages and bags. Whistling cheerfully, he pushed it out into the hall. One of the guards stepped forward. "I can take that for you, Master Jedi."

Des smiled and said, "No need, for that, soldier. It's not heavy."

He continued on and entered Nadia's suite. As the door slid behind him, he used the force to lift all the gifts out and set them on the table. There were over thirty packages and bags there - some brightly wrapped, some not so much. I looked at each of them, attempting to divine what the gifts were while sorting them by his friends and their crews. When Nadia stepped out, decked out, not in Jedi but in a more traditional Sarkhai outfit, she ran eagerly to the table and asked, "Where do we start?"

Des chuckled and said, "Let's get Alias's out of the way first. Here's one for you and one for me from the Hero of Tython himself."

He handed the package that had Nadia's name on it. She opened it and frowned. It was a tiny cylinder, no larger than a comlink. She lifted it out just as Des lifted one himself. "What is it?" she asked in confusion. Des hit a switch and a blade of energy less than a quarter meter long came out. Des laughed and said, "It's a utility lightsaber. Basically it can be used in every way a lightsaber can but it looks like a comlink and is far more easy to conceal. Des always has two of them on him at all times."

Nadia laughed and set it down. "How thoughtful. I love it. What next?"

Des looked around and pulled out two more packages that were very different sizes. "Um... this one is yours and this one mine from - Kira Carsen."

Nadia giggled and said, "I'm a little afraid to open this. You first."

Des opened his package, revealing three capsules of some kind of pills. Des frowned and read the labels before putting them in the box. "What are they?" asked Nadia eagerly. Des blushed, "Medication to increase sexual pleasure and stamina - as if I need these. Anyhow, how abut for you?"

Nadia opened it up and grinned, pulling out a couple of scraps of cloth, cord and chain. "What's that?" asked Des curiously. Nadia read a small note and then grinned. "It's a dancer's outfit. According to the note, she bought one for herself and Alias was greatly appreciative of it. I'll have to give it a try - late."

Des grinned, "Oh? Why not now?"

"Cause we are in the middle of something and if I do it now, we won't get back to the gifts for another four hours. Come on, hand out the rest of them."

Des handed Nadia one more package, one from Doc, Alias's medical officer and scoundrel friend and took the last in that pile for himself. It was from Master Sergeant Rusk, a decorated soldier. They both opened them and Nadia giggled, "Hmmm... I believe that it's some kind of lubricant that he made himself. How thoughtful. You?"

Des pulled out a small, compact and powerful hold out blaster with a note that said, "You may be a Jedi, but it's always better to have one last line of defense."

Nadia chuckled and they set them to the side. "Who next?"

* * *

They finished out the gifts and, to neither of their surprise, the gifts from Moira's crew were the most amusing. Moira had bought an expensive set of lingerie for Nadia and three different massage devices for Des to use on Nadia. Corso had given them both different gadgets that would help them. Risha had given them both datapads with guides on how to sabotage Imperial ships and vehicles more effectively. Bowdarr gave them both vibroblades that he had created himself and Akaavi gave them both gauntlets with grappling hooks, cutting torches and slicing tools. All of them caused Des and Nadia to laugh. When all were opened, Des leaned back and said, "Well, I'm gonna run these all back to my room and have C2 come and pick them up. Be right back, my love."

Nadia smiled. "I'll be waiting here for you."

When Nedeser left, Nadia quickly took the dancer's outfit that Kira had given her and changed into it. She had quietly slipped it beneath the table while Des was gathering the other gifts and, when he left, she quickly got changed for his return. She put on the suit, made sure her facial paint was perfect and made sure that her hair was evenly cut and dyed. When she was completely satisfied, she lounged on the sofa, waiting for Nedeser to return. When he came through the door, his mouth fell open at the sight. There on the couch lounged his beautiful wife, wearing nothing but the dancer's outfit. A piece of fabric covered each of her full, perky breasts, fastened by metallic wire behind her neck and her back. The bottom part was a skirt that went down almost to the knees with slits up to the belt on the sides. Nadia gazed at him through the fringe of her white hair and she slowly stood and approached him, her hips swinging gently. "Take off that ridiculous tunic, my love. I want you;" she murmured huskily. Nedeser unbuckled his belt and pulled his tunic over his head, dropping both on the floor. Nadia brushed her hands over his powerful frame and muscles. Her breathing grew heavy and her heartbeat increased. Nedeser undid the fastening of his trousers and allowed them to fall as well, revealing tight undershorts and powerful legs. Nadia loved everything about her husband but she was especially fond of his body. Eagerly, she pushed down the last garment and reveled in his glorious, ridiculous body. She was fascinated as his manhood began to harden and grow. With a groan, Nadia leaped into his arms, kissing him heatedly. Quickly, Nedeser carried her into the bedroom.

Immediately, Nadia freed her breasts from the cloth that covered them and shoved them rather tactlessly into Des's face, causing a deep, low chuckle.

* * *

Nadia lay gasping on her husband's chest, coming down from yet another orgasmic high. She and Des remained silent until they were both able to breath normally. Des was beginning to dose when Nadia tweaked his nose and asked, "Hey, do you remember when we first met?"

Des roused himself slightly and chuckled as he pulled her higher up his body until her chin rested on his chest. "Of course I do. Are you talking about the holo we had or when I first saw you face to face on the _Fortitude_?"

"Both;" said Nadia and kissed his chest. Des chuckled and searched back in his memory. "Well I remember seeing a young woman crouching in a vent, scared and requesting aid after a Sith infiltration."

Nadia smiled fondly and said, "Yes, and I jumped out to help my father after that Sith Lord started beating him. Then you showed up and took that Sith Lord apart like it was nothing after fighting your way through an entire ship filled with Sith and Imperials. Do you wanna know what my first thoughts were seeing you in person?"

Des kissed her forehead and said, "What were your first thoughts, Nadia?"

"Well, first I thought, 'thank the gods, the Jedi is here.' Second, I thought 'wow, he must have an amazing body'. Third, I thought, 'how did I get lucky enough to wind up on a ship with the sexiest _and_ the smartest Jedi in the universe?'"

Des blushed and chuckled. "My first thoughts were, 'Damn, this woman is crazy for going blaster to lightsaber against a Sith Lord. I like her already.' Second I thought, 'wow, something about white and black facial dye and white hair really looks good on her.' Finally, I thought, 'my ship just got a whole lot sunnier.'"

Nadia blushed through her facial dye. She brushed her fingers tips over his chest and murmured almost shyly, "I was in love with you the day you came into my cabin and kept me from ripping the ship apart while I wept for my father. You held me there and showed me so much kindness. You always stood up for me to the delegates wanted to dismiss me like a child."

Nedeser chuckled and replied, "Well, in my opinion, you're a whole lot smarter than most of them. Your ideas made sense and probably saved us lives and time. What's more, you were here to learn and to help you father. They are here to help those they represent and to help themselves more than anyone else. When he died, you slid into your father's roll, assisting in making major decision here on Sarkhai and in the Rift Alliance. Not only that, you are a powerful Jedi even as a Padawan. One day, you will be a powerful Jedi Knight and will do amazing things for the Jedi Order."

Nadia smiled and snuggled into his embrace, pulling a thick blanket over them both. After another companionable silence, Nadia roused her husband again and asked, "What kind of Jedi will I be, Des? Will I be a consular like you or a knight like Master Ordo? Will I be a sage or a shadow or a guardian or a sentinel? When I become a master, what kind will I be? Will I be a Weaponsmaster, a Battlemaster, a Shadowmaster, a librarian, a councilor or a Watchman maybe? I won't be a Barsen'thor because you are but what will I be?"

Des studied her closely, gazing into her brilliant blue eyes. With a smile, he brushed her face and said, "My opinion is that your political skill and combat skill will make you a remarkable sentinel one day and perhaps a watchman when you are a master. Watchmen dwell in systems and keep their eyes and ears out for force sensitives who may be potential Jedi and also remain available to advice local governing officials and aid in investigations."

Nadia thought about it and smiled, "I like that. How will that work, though? We'll be separated for long periods of time, especially if we want to keep our marriage a secret."

Des sighed and said, "I've thought about that. It will be hard. I guess all I can say is that it will make our times together that much more special. I wish I had a better answer but unfortunately I just don't."

Nadia looked unhappy as she contemplated that for a moment and pressed herself even more firmly against him. But then, she suddenly smiled brightly and said, "Well, I think you and I should spend as much time with each other until those days come. Right now," and her smile turned alluring, "I want my husband to love me some more."

Des grinned as she sat up slowly, straddling his hips and slowly grinding herself against him. Nedeser sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tenderly and whispering, "I love you so much, Nadia Grell."

Nadia grinned and said, "In private, I want you to call me Nadia Grell Thul. I wish I could take your name legally. I wish we didn't have to hide this from everyone."

Des smiled and said reflectively, "Nadia Grell Thul - it's a mouthful but I like it. Tell me, Nadia Grell Thul, what would you like me to do right now?"

Nadia's smile lit the room and she began to whisper into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Festival of the Heart

**Coruscant - Headquarters of the New Jedi Order (formerly Darth Vader's personal Fortress)**

Ezra Bridger paced nervously in the turbo lift, never taking more than two and a half steps in either direction as he headed towards the quarters he shared with Sabine Wren. In his hands was a clumsily wrapped gift for her and he was very anxious to see how she would react to it. With a ding, the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened. Quickly, he walked to their quarters and ran his hands through his black hair. He ran his hands down the brown robe he wore outside of his Alliance combat fatigues, making sure there were no wrinkles before hitting the door chime. A moment later, he slapped his forehead and went in. The room was one that he _shared_ with Sabine. There really was no need to knock on the door or sound the chime. Sabine looked at him curiously from a work bench where she was repairing a couple dents in her Mandalorian armor. A slow smirk spread across her face. "Did you just ring the chime - to _our_ quarters?"

Ezra laughed self deprecatingly and pulled the package from behind his back. It was a box of some nature, long and thin. Sabine put her tools down with a frown and wiped her hands on a rag, stepping out from behind the desk. "Whatcha got there, Babe?"

Ezra cleared his throat and said in a slightly shaky voice, "I got something for you - saw it in one of the markets and thought you'd like it."

Sabine smiled and patted his cheek. "You're so sweet - and adorable when your nervous about _being_ sweet. But why the present? It's not my birthday, or your birthday or Life Day."

Ezra smirked and said, "Do I need a reason to get you a gift? In all honesty though, today is actually a holiday on Lothal called Festival of the Heart. It's a couple's holiday celebrating love. Couples give each other gifts and stuff like that."

Sabine smiled brightly and accepted the gift, bringing it over to the work bench. Eagerly, she opened it and gasped. There were several large containers of paint - red, yellow, blue, green, orange and violet. They were expensive too and made to either be used with a brush or diluted and put into a sprayer. Ezra asked anxiously, "Do you like it? I just noticed that you haven't been painting much recently but-"

He was interrupted when Sabine threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his, passionately kissing him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and all but forcing her tongue into his. Ezra's brain went blank for a second before he accepted her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist. When Sabine needed to breath again, she separated with a gasp and said, "Thank you for the paints, Baby. I love them. I feel bad though, 'cause I didn't get you anything."

Ezra chuckled and leaned his forehead against Sabines. "I didn't get you a gift to make you feel guilty about not getting me something, I got you a gift because I wanted to show you that you mean a lot to me and that I love seeing you happy. I can't expect you to know or care about this holiday, especially since when we were working on Lothal, there really wasn't much opportunity to celebrate it. I figured we could change that since things have settled down a little at least."

Sabine kissed him again and asked, "Okay, well what else is usually done for this holiday?"

Ezra chuckled and said, "Depends. Usually, there is a nice meal, whether going out or cooked in ourselves. Well, neither of us are really good cooks so would you like to go somewhere and get some dinner? There are a half a dozen good places near the castle."

Sabine smiled wider and said, "Sure. Let me just get changed really quick."

Ezra grinned with pleasure and Sabine gave him a quick, affectionate kiss on the two parallel scars on his cheek before hurrying off to get changed. Ezra smiled and looked at what she had been working on. Her gauntlets were being modified. Aside from the grappling hook and repulser, a dart caster and comlink was being added. Ezra chuckled. If she wasn't painting then she was making or modifying her kit. There was the hiss of a door and a rustle followed by the words, "I'm ready to go, Ezra."

Ezra smiled, turned and froze, his mouth falling open. Instead of the jump suit or Mandalorian armor that she usually wore, Sabine was wearing a dark gray tunic, soft leather boots and a blue shirt beneath that matched her blue dyed hair. She looked gorgeous. At Ezra's stunned expression, Sabine laughed and said, "Come on, Kiddo. Close your mouth and let's go. I'm hungry. Geez, you act like you've never seen me in anything but my armor!"

Ezra grinned and said, "On the contrary, I've seen you in things that no one else has and I've seen you in nothing at all. That however is quite a departure from what you normally wear. It isn't armor and it isn't one of the jumpsuits you tend to wear."

Sabine blushed slightly and whispered, "Do you like it? I figured if you were going to take me out, I would dress up at least a little for you."

Ezra proffered his arm and answered her as she laced hers through it, "I think it's refreshing and that you look absolutely beautiful. So, where do you want to eat? There's a Corellian place, a Naboo place, a Chandrillan Place, a Kuati place - any of that sound good?"

Sabine chuckled and leaned on him affectionately, "You know I love Corellian food. It's the only food that's anywhere near as spicy as Mandalorian food. Is that okay? What do you like?"

Ezra chuckled as he punched the level on the turbo lift and replied, "I love Corellian food. Let's go."

* * *

The restaurant was busy but Ezra had made friends with the owner and they were seated quickly. The waiter, another personal friend of Ezra's, asked tactlessly, "So, Bridger, is that her - the really hot girlfriend you always brag about?"

Ezra smirked as he pulled the seat out for Sabine and answered his friend, "Yup, this is Sabine Wren, Rebel hero and my girlfriend. Sabine, this is Tag. He's Corellian so be careful when dealing with him."

Sabine smiled pleasantly as Tag glared at Ezra before turning to her. "So, Sabine, what are you doing with a punk kid like this? They say if you go Corellian, you will never go back;" and he shot her a wink. Sabine chuckled and said, "Actually, I've tried Corellian before. Foods good, piloting's great but everything else was a little - _blah_. Thought they do make a fantastic starship too."

Tag blushed and said, "Well, that's your loss, Sweetheart. What can I get you both to drink?"

They ordered their drinks, chuckling at Tag's miffed reaction as he went to get their fizzy drinks. Sabine gazed at Ezra under hooded eye lids as she lounged back in the booth. Ezra smiled as he quietly gazed back at her. With a bright smile, Sabine took his hand and said, "What else do couples do during the Festival of the Heart, Babe?"

Ezra shrugged and said, "Lots of stuff; some went to concerts, some went to holo-films and some just stayed in and did stuff together."

"Did stuff together, huh? What kind of stuff did they do together?" asked Sabine with a mischievous grin. Ezra winked and said, "I'd be happy to show you later. I recommend the spice loaf by the way. It's fantastic here."

Sabine leaned across the table, one eyebrow raised. Happily, Ezra leaned across and met her, lips to lips. They were interrupted by a deep chuckle. When Ezra looked up, a very tall, very thick, very hairy individual was looking at them. Ezra glared and said, "Do you mind, Loeg? I'm in the middle of something important here."

The big man chuckled again and said, "Yes, it looked important. I was just wondering if you were ready to order. The special is excellent tonight and I'll give you a place of ribbines on the house just cause I like you so much and think that your girlfriend is pretty."

Ezra chuckled and said, "Sounds good. This is Sabine by the way. Sabine, this is Loeg. He owns the place."

Sabine greeted Loeg politely and the big Corellian went and put their orders in. Sabine chuckled and asked, "Do you know everybody?"

Ezra chuckled and said, "Not everybody, just mostly everybody."

They both gazed at each other lovingly. They had known each other for over ten years now and had been in a relationship for around half that time. It had taken so long for Ezra to break through to Sabine and get her to take a chance on him. They had been friends but for whatever reason, she had been unwilling to take the next step. When she finally did, they became close very quickly. This hadn't surprised anyone. Both were passionate beings and both had similar backgrounds. During Task Force Phoenix's romp in the Unknown Regions battling Emperor Palpatine's Dark Stalkers, they had fallen desperately in love. Ezra had found Sabine a passionate and veracious lover while she had found him a gentle, tender and affectionate one. They had fit like a key in a lock together.

Loeg came out with their food and said, "Enjoy, Kids. Out of curiosity, what is the occasion?"

Sabine smiled happily and said, "A holiday from Lothal, the Festival of the Heart. Ezra's taking me out and he bought me a very nice gift too."

Loeg patted his shoulder and said, "Attaboy, Ezra. You two enjoy."

The food was delicious, nice and spicy the way they both enjoyed it. They made small talk about everything, Ezra and the Jedi, Sabine and her work with the Grey Squadron Commandos and so on. It was wonderful. They finished their meals and then Ezra ordered dessert for them both. A massive piece of cake was placed between them along with two forks. They ate it slowly and with great relish, often sweetly feeding one another pieces of cake. When the bill came, Ezra was surprised to see that the words, 'on the house, have a good night, Bridger' written in messy handwriting on it. With a shrug, Ezra left a large tip and they headed out into the cool Coruscant evening. Arm in arm, they strolled casually back to the castle. "What are you thinking about, Ezra?" asked Sabine a little tiredly. Ezra smiled and replied, "That I'm so glad I finally got you to go out with me those years ago."

Sabine gave him a playful swat on the shoulder before hugging his arm more tightly and saying, "I am too. What else tends to happen during the festival?"

Ezra chuckled. "That, Babe, is entirely up to you. Come on. Let's get back to the castle and we'll go from there."

* * *

They entered the Jedi facility and passed Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla on the way. Luke smiled at them pleasantly and asked, "Are you having a good evening, you two?"

They both nodded and Ezra said, "Just getting back from that Corellian place not far from here."

Kanan and Hera looked at each other and the former asked, "You're celebrating the Festival of the Heart, aren't you?"

Ezra nodded and Luke frowned, one of his eyebrow raised. Mara beat him to the question however. "What's the Festival of the Heart?"

Hera chuckled. "The Festival of the Heart is a holiday on Lothal that celebrates love. It's geared more towards couples who are in a relationship or married but some schools and stuff celebrate it as a cultural holiday. Stars, Kanan, do you even remember the last time we celebrated the Festival?"

Kanan chuckled and adjusted his eye covering. "No, Honey. It's been too long. You know what, let's go get some food and celebrate. I'll buy you some flowers on the way too."

Mara gave Luke a look that suggested she wanted the same thing. The blond haired, blue eyed Jedi Knight laughed and said, "I have a stocked refrigeration unit. Let's head in and I'll make us something."

Mara ruffled his blond hair as they turned towards the castle's main entrance and chuckled huskily, "It was like you were reading my mind, Farmboy."

Ezra shook his head and said, "Can't they keep that stuff confined to their quarters? You and I never show public displays like th-" but before he could finish, Sabine grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she was satisfied, she separated and admonished, "Stop complaining and let's go upstairs. I'm curious as to what else you Lothal natives do on this holiday of yours."

The gleam in her eyes suggested that she had a fairly good idea what else they did - or that she had something in mind that she wanted to do. As they went, the entire Marek family passed by - Master Galen, Juno, their two young kids and the baby. Ezra nodded his head respectfully as they passed. When they reached their quarters, Sabine went to the heating unit and put water on for caff - a good sign as far as Ezra was concerned. Sabine drank lots of caff, especially before and after rigorous activity. While the caff was brewing, she turned to face him. "So..." she asked with a tiny smirk and that naughty gleam in her eyes, "...what else goes on with this holiday of yours?"

Ezra smiled and took his Jedi robe off, carefully hanging it on a wall hanger. "Lot's of stuff - games, holo-films, music, dancing - the possibilities are endless."

Sabine cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well then, put on some music and let's dance a little."

Ezra flicked his hands at the player and a soft, slow, sultry tune began to play. Sabine moved smoothly into his arms and they began to sway together. After several minutes of getting his courage up, Ezra murmured, "I have a question for you, Sabine?"

"Yeah, Babe? What is it?"

Ezra took a deep breath and asked, "How does marriage work in Mandalorian culture? Do both people have to be Mandalorian or does that not have to be the case? I tried to look it up but it seems that all recorded couples were Mando and I was curious as to whether that was a requirement."

Sabine chuckled and said, "Well let's see - they both don't necessarily _have_ to be Mando'ade but it's the easiest way to get the clan and family to accept both parties. A chieftain would certainly have to marry a Mandalorian. It would be beyond scandalous if his or her partner wasn't at least adopted into the clan."

Ezra nodded and gulped before continuing, "And how would one go about getting adopted by a clan?"

Sabine suddenly froze and looked up into Ezra's electric blue eyes. In a voice quieter than quiet, she asked him, "Ezra, why are you asking me this stuff?"

Ezra sighed in defeat and said, "Well - dammit! I wanted to ask you in a hell of a lot more romantic way than this but-" and he took another deep breath, steeling himself, "I want to marry you Sabine. I want to be your husband but I didn't know how that would work since your still technically the chieftain of Clan Vizsla."

Sabine's green eyes locked on his, her expression blank for several long seconds. Ezra gazed back and was about to tell her to forget it and apologize for asking but he never got the chance. Sabine mashed her lips to his almost violently. When she needed to breath she separated and took a couple quick breaths before kissing him again. Ezra didn't know what was going on and she sure wasn't asking him to explain it. After this second, equally heated kiss, Sabine said, "Bedroom. NOW!"

Ezra stuttered, trying to get her to talk to him but she put a hand over his mouth and said, "Talk after. Sex now."

This was probably the only time in the universe that Ezra was actually contemplating resisting but then his own desire took over and he lifted her up and dashed into the bedroom, neatly tossing her on the mattress before frantically working at taking his clothes off. Sabine did the same, pulling the tunic over her head, taking the boots off and struggling with her trousers. It took far too long in their opinions to remove all barriers but when they did, it went fast and hard. Ezra jumped onto the bed, only to be swung to the mattress by Sabine, who mounted him quickly. There was no foreplay of any kind, no time for a slow build up of pleasure. Sabine took Ezra's partial erection and began to stroke, glaring at him in near exasperation. "Get hard already, dammit!" she muttered. Ezra watched as her firm, perky breasts bounced and jiggled with the motion of her hands and seeing that was enough to get him where Sabine needed him. Quickly, she straddled his hips and dropped on him, her tight, slick womanhood squeezing him most pleasurably. Sabine took a grand total of two seconds to settle in a good position, take a quick couple breaths and then starting nearly jumping up and down on his member. Ezra gripped her hips, aiding her movements and watching with fascination as her breasts bounced in a wonderful circular motion. Neither of them lasted very long. Ezra felt the pressure build at an alarming rate while Sabine's breathing became more and more ragged. Suddenly, her entire body began to spasm and shake and she began moaning in Mando'a. As her muscles squeezed hard around Ezra, he felt himself launched over the edge of blissful, pleasurable oblivion. Sabine pulled up off him shakily and collapsed beside him while Ezra's manhood was still twitching and leaking. They both lay there and Ezra gasped out. "Woah..."

Sabine rolled on top of him and began to kiss him again almost as insistently as she had before. This time, however, Ezra had to talk. "Wait, Sabine, wait a second."

She looked down at him, her green eyes wide and filled with joy. "What? Done already?"

"Hell no! I just need to know if it would be possible, that's all."

"Yes, Ezra. It would be possible and, for you, I'm sure it would be fairly easy too; now shut up and make love to me."

Ezra felt himself getting excited but he rolled her over and pinned her arms. It was a dangerous thing to do since she was many times his match in hand to hand combat - at least without the force. "I need an answer first, Sweetheart."

Sabine looked almost defiant even though she was ecstatic at the same time. "An answer to what?"

Ezra's blue eyes narrowed and he bent down, sensually kissing her neck and shoulder. "You know what." he whispered intimately before kissing down her chest. Sabine began to gasp and said, "So ask me again. I'll make my answer more clear for you."

Ezra glared at her and nipped all over the slopes of her firm, full breasts for nearly a minute, watching her gasp and writhe and mutter words in her native tongue before he asked again, punctuating each word with a lap at one of her peaked nipples. "Will? You? Marry? ME?"

Sabine flipped him over again, pinning him and kissing him veraciously. Just when Ezra swore that he was going to pass out for want of air, she pulled away gasping, her blue and white dyed hair a mess and covering part of her face. In a voice so low, so intimate, so shy and so unlike her, she uttered one word, "Yes."

Ezra's heart soared and he flipped her, kissing her with all the passion he could. This time, he was determined to draw out Sabine's pleasure, to make sure she felt as much bliss as he possibly could. He loved her so much and he wanted her to know that. To that end, he trailed his lips back from hers towards her ears. Sabine was not a patient woman but in this case, she was willing to make an exception. The sensations and the closeness only made everything else that much better. His soft lips trailed down from where it had been kissing and nibbling on her ear lobe. Sabine's breath hitched as his tongue traced her pulse and she moaned. "Couldn't you speed things up a little, Babe?"

Ezra's deep, earthy chuckle sent a shiver up and down her spine and he replied, "Nope."

Sabine moaned again as he kissed her in the hollow of her neck just above her collar bones. Desperately, Sabine tried to reverse there positions but Ezra, with a little help from the force, kept her there. "Now Sabine, you know what Kanan would say. Be patient."

"Never, EVER mention Kanan in this situation again, you dense nerf;" gasped Sabine as Ezra ran his tongue down her chest before slowly climbing the slope of her breasts. At the same time, one of his hands left one of her wrists and began to slowly slide it down her arm with just the tips of his fingers. Sabine, luckily for both of them, wasn't ticklish but the light, sensual brush caused her breath to hitch again and her heart pounded. "How the hell do you play me like a musical instrument, Ezra?" she gasped as he suckled her pert nipple and his hand slipped gently over her other breast, kneading the globe of flesh. Ezra didn't waste time answering, electing instead to lap at her nipple again. His other hand began to slide down her firm, lean stomach, dipping the tip of a finger into her naval. Sabine gave a throaty, deep moan and whispered, "Ezra, please just make love to me already."

Electric blue eyes met brilliant green and the most tender smile crossed Ezra's face. Taking both hands, he gently took the sides of her face and kissed her. Like a trap, her legs wrapped around him and locked and her arms latched around his neck as she deepened the kiss. However, neither was satisfied with just kissing and Sabine used one of her hands to reach between them and gently took a hold of Ezra, who was hard as durasteel in her hand. Pulling away from his lips, she whispered, "Give me some space, Babe."

Knowing what she needed, Ezra moved and lined up before slowly pushing into her warm body. Sabine sighed with satisfaction before smirking into his face and murmuring, "Your move, Bridger."

Move he did, taking off at a good pace. Sabine gripped his wrists as he pumped into her. Sabine gasped with every thrust and managed to say, "Let's kick it up a notch, Baby;" and she kicked over, landing on top, only to have Ezra continue with the momentum and rolling them right off the bed. Sabine laughed and Ezra groaned, "Ow..."

They both untangled themselves and Sabine turned her back to him and put her hands on the bed, bending over in front of him. "You had better have good aim;" she purred. Ezra stepped up behind her and lined up before thrusting inward. Sabine gasped with pleasure as he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. "Oh that's good;" she gasped, "that's really good, Ezra."

Her head hung down, leaning forward more heavily on her arms. Ezra gritted out, "You're telling me?"

The sensation and pressure built up and Sabine began to moan in her native tongue and the frequency of her speech increased in speed until it suddenly cut off and Ezra felt supremely satisfied. That satisfaction became even greater as he felt himself propelled over the edge of ecstasy and oblivion. With a satisfied groan, he pulled away and collapsed on the bed. Sabine snuggled up to him and said, "Yes."

Ezra looked at her through bleary eyes. "What?"

"My answer is yes."

Ezra smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her chilly body and said, "Yup, you already said that."

"And I'm saying it again, Ezra. Yes, I would be honored to marry you - Jedi."

Ezra chuckled and pulled them both further onto the bed, pulling a thick nerf wool blanket over them both. They weren't tired. The truth was that sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. After companionable silence, Ezra chuckled and said, "So... I'm going to be married to a Mandalorian Chieftain. Do I get a sweet suit of armor too?"

Sabine laughed and kissed his cheek. "Yes you will - eventually. It's gonna be a bit of a process. First, someone in the clans are going to need to adopt you. I'm sure I can convince Fenn Rau to adopt you into Clan Rau or maybe even Darious Ordo could adopt you but he would expect you to stand with the Clans rather than the New Republic. Rau would be better even though Ordo is traditionally friendlier with the Jedi. I'll ask around. After you get adopted, you have to convince my family you are worthy. You know what that means."

Ezra chuckled, "Trial by combat against your mother or one of your champions, right?"

Sabine sighed, "Yup. You and I are going to have to work on fighting with vibroswords or unarmed to make sure you can hack it."

Ezra laughed. "It's adorable that you're worried, Sabine. I've been working a lot with Mara on hand to hand combat and with Ferroda Grey with vibro-weapons."

Sabine looked at him seriously. "Ezra, these are Mandalorians. They aren't just your average, run of the mill soldiers or Stormtroopers. I want to be sure that your prepared."

Ezra sobered and looked her in her eyes. "I will be. No one is standing in the way of being your husband. No one. I love you, Sabine."

Sabine smiled and kissed him again before getting up. "We need to tell Hera and Kanan and the rest. They're going to want to know and they deserve to. Get dressed, Jedi boy."

Ezra sighed resignedly and got up. They dressed quickly and ran to the lift, excited to tell their friends. Ezra commed ahead for safety. "Hey Kanan, got some important news so I hope you aren't in the middle anything."

"Um... well... I was going to be. This had _better_ be important, Ezra or else Hera is going to take back behind the boarding ramp;" replied the Jedi Master. There was a beautiful laugh in the background and Ezra chuckled, "She hasn't done that since Lothal before Scarrif or Yavin. Trust me, you're gonna want to hear this."

Ezra shut down the link and Sabine put her's down at the same time. "Zeb and Chopper know too now. I also sent a message to Rau, Ordo and my mother. Truth is, even if they won't necessarily agree, they do have the right to know."

Ezra looked nervous and was about to protest but Sabine patted his arm. "Don't worry. I told them to show up at the Jedi training room in an hour so we have time to tell everyone else first."

* * *

In the training room, the old crew of the _Ghost_ were waiting. Kanan and Hera both looked concerned. "Is everything alright, kids?" asked Hera. Sabine was smiling ear to ear as Ezra replied, "Everything's fine. In fact, everything is great."

Zeb growled, "Well it better be important. I was just in the middle of a serious game of holo chess with Chewbacca and he wasn't happy that I had to leave."

Ezra laughed, "It is. Well... do you want to tell them or should I, Sabine?"

Suddenly, Hera clapped her hands to her mouth and Kanan stiffened. "You're pregnant, aren't you Sabine? Dammit, Ezra what did I tell you about..."

"No, I'm not pregnant!" said Sabine in shock and then smirked slightly, "at least not yet."

Hera breathed a sigh of relief, brushing her green lekku back over her shoulder and Kanan relaxed. "Well then what's up?"

Ezra looked at Sabine, cocking a blue-black eyebrow. Sabine's smile grew even larger and she burst, "We're getting married! Ezra just purposed and I said yes!"

Hera and Kanan both jumped up, shocked. Then, they both smiled and rushed forward, hugging the two younger adults. Hera kissed them both with tears in her eyes. "Congratulations you two! We were wondering if this was going to happen or if it even could. It's so wonderful."

Kanan hugged them both and said, "I'm so glad to hear this, Ezra - Sabine. A lifetime of happiness for you both."

Zeb ran up and picked them both up in his massive, hairy arms. "It's about time kids! You two have been dancing around since-" suddenly he put them down and recoiled, his nose crinkled. "Karabast! Couldn't you have both showered at least before leaving your suite? You smile like-"

"Yes, yes, we know Zeb - we smell like Dantooine Kath hounds in spring;" said Sabine, rolling her eyes. Hera chuckled and then looked very serious. "Does your mother and the other clan leaders know, Sabine?"

"Not yet, Hera. They'll be hear soon but I thought that you all deserved to know first. Besides, I think I'm going to need your support during this whole thing. I think they may give some resistance."

Just then, three imposing figures in the armor of Mandalorian warriors strode in - two men and one woman, their helmets securely under their arm. "You wished to speak to us, Chieftain?" said Darious Ordo, a tall, gray hard, gray eyed warrior with an old fashioned neo-crusader helmet under his arm. Sabine nodded and stood to her full, rather minuscule height. "I do, Chieftain Darious."

The three older warriors waited for as the tension built. Finally, "Ezra Bridger and myself are getting married."

Dead silence. The tension was thick enough to cut with a lightsaber. Ursa Wren, Sabine's mother was stone-faced and said, "Surely you're joking."

Sabine's green eyes went cold and strode up, face to face with her mother. "Do I look like I'm joking?" she demanded. Ursa stared back and asked, "Of all the warriors in the clans and all the soldiers in the New Republic you could have chosen, you chose a boy - a Jedi at that. What possible advantage could that give our people?"

"Advantage?" snarled Sabine. "How about even closer friendship with the Jedi Order and the New Republic? How about support for our people after the depredation of the Old Republic and the Empire? I would put Ezra Bridger against any warrior in the clans - that includes all three of you and me."

All three Mandalorians stiffened. Rau suddenly chuckled and said, "I can agree with that. I've seen him in battle for years. You have my support, Chieftain Wren."

Sabine chuckled, "Good. Wanna adopt Ezra so we can make this all official and legal by both New Republic and Mandalorian Law?"

Ordo lifted a hand. "I will not stand in your way, Chieftain. You wield the Darksaber and you lead Clan Vizsla. However, I do want to see what the boy is made of."

Ezra stepped forward and said, "Armed or unarmed?"

"Unarmed;" and Darious shed his outer armor until he wore only the jump suit beneath and dropped into a combat stance. Ezra chuckled and took off his Jedi Robe. "A Jedi is never unarmed, Ordo. Remember that."

The older warrior leaped forward. A flurry of blows followed and it was quickly clear the Darious was more skilled. But Ezra had the force. Even though he didn't blast his opponent back or force him into a trance, his reflexes were faster and when blows did hit, it was as if the older warrior was punching a duracrete statue. In a single smooth, fluid motion, Ezra trapped and locked the older man's arm before rolling him to the floor and dropping a knee onto his chest and landing two solid blows - one to the chest and one to the forehead. "Do you yield, Ordo?" asked Ezra calmly. Ordo glared for several long moments but then grinned. "I do. You will be a worthy Mandalorian, Ezra Bridger. I only wish I could bring you into Clan Ordo. It would be an amazing sight to see a Jedi in the colors of the clan."

Fenn Rau laughed and Sabine beamed at her fiance before glaring at her mother. "This is my decision. Accept it or challenge me for the Darksaber;" command Sabine, pulling the weapon from her belt and igniting it. Ursa Wren sighed with defeat and said, "I will not challenge you, my daughter. You have proven to be a good chieftain and have gained the support of the other chieftains. Ezra Bridger," and she turned to him, "treat her with the respect she is due. A Jedi you may be but even you are not omnipotent or omniscient."

Sabine ran to Ezra and kissed him before tugging him towards the exit. "Come on. We told everyone and they know. We can tell the rest of Order and whoever else later. Right now, I'm tired so let's go to bed."

Ezra chuckled and allowed himself to be led away. Just before the door to the training room closed, Ezra was heard to be said, "So Sabine, about some of that armor..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission to Hapes

The Sorosuub 3000 Luxury Yacht dropped out of hyperspace and Wade Vox had never been so damned nervous in his life. He sat quietly behind the pilot and co-pilot's seat, fidgeting and twitching so much that his two companions, Captain Kason Moor and Agent Winter Retrac turned and looked at him with great amusement. "Calm down, Kid. What's the worst that could happen?" asked the former with a reassuring smile. Winter nodded and said, "It's true. All we're here to do is negotiate for the cargo pod, acquire it and return to Endor. What could possibly go wrong?"

Wade groaned covered his face, muttering, "In my experience, asking that question asks for all kinds of trouble, Agent Retrac. Where did the pod go anyway?"

Kason frowned and checked the instruments. "Well according to the info Karrde gave Colonel Skywalker and Lieutenant Jade, it should be real close. Wait? Damn, we have incoming."

A pair of unfamiliar though undoubtedly beautiful starfighters were streaking towards them. The comms unit chimed and when Winter activated it, a richly accented female voice said, "Outsiders, you have dropped into the Hapes Cluster. State your business and leave your weapons powered down."

Kason chuckled, "Jumpy aren't they?"

Winter replied to the starfighters challenge. "This is Agent Winter Retrac, Captain Kason Moor and Jedi Wade Vox; we are here investigating the report of a cargo pod that dropped into this area."

Almost immediately, the voice replied, "That is what we thought. We will escort you to the noblewoman who claimed it. According to our law, the pod now belongs to her but she is willing to work something out. Leave your weapons powered down and only enough shielding to get you through a moderate planet's atmosphere."

"Understood, Madam; we will comply."

Wade reached out with the force. He wasn't particularly powerful when it came to the more mental part of the force but he still couldn't sense even the slightest trace of duplicity and he was confident that they were okay. Kason looked at him. "Any thoughts, Jedi?"

Wade shrugged nervously, "We're safe enough from those two for the moment from what I can tell. I'm not the best at the whole 'reading and sensing minds' thing. I frankly don't know why I was chosen to come with you on this mission. I'm no diplomat. Hell, I'm barely even a Jedi."

"Stop it!" admonished Kason gently. "I know Luke. He wouldn't send you along unless he had faith in you. Trust me, I know him from way back."

Winter glanced over at her and said, "You're right. Luke has always been a natural leader and is gifted with an uncanny ability of assigning tasks. I remember when he and Commander Antilles were forming Rogue Squadron. He somehow knew who would and wouldn't be good for the squadron after just one mission with the pilots. He'd always come back gushing over how well his pilots were doing."

Kason chuckled. "Yup. I took his last pilot slot before the reformation of the Squadron after that disaster on Hoth. It was really hard on him."

Wade looked wide eyed at the two women. "Exactly how well did you both know Luke back during the war?"

"During the war? We're still at war, young Jedi. Anyhow, we both worked closely with Luke;" said Winter casually. "I provided the intel for his missions and, as Captain Moor said, she filled the twelfth slot in Rogue Squadron."

Kason gave a low chuckle. "Yup. We both worked quite closely with Luke back then."

Wade's big green eyes were huge as his suspicion grew. "And what about while you weren't working?"

"That's a very personal question, young Jedi;" said Kason briskly. "Don't you worry about it. That's ancient history. Besides, if Mara were to hear about it, I doubt she'd be happy having us in such close proximity to her lover dear."

Wade shook his head in wonderment. Somehow is shocked him that Luke would have been the kind of man to swing between two women like that, undeniably gorgeous as they were.

It wasn't long before they were set down on a duracrete pad inside the walls of a lavish and very large estate on a world the name of which they didn't know. Waiting to meet them was a group of seven humans. Six men armed with intricate blaster rifles and vibroswords were led by a woman in form fitting yet still functional looking combat armor. They were all perfect specimens of human beings. "Damn;" murmured Wade. "I'd heard that they bred for beauty but that is really short of the mark."

"SSSHHHH!" hissed Winter as the guards strode up. "Come with us;" commanded the woman as the guards formed around them. "Why didn't I press my uniform before coming?" murmured Wade. Kason whispered, "Why did I wear a uniform and not something a little more sharp?"

They both looked at Winter. Even in her simple black tunic, fit right in with them, her own graceful step and royal beauty standing her in good stead with the Hapans. Kason snorted and said, "I guess some people are just born with it."

They entered into large opening hall and were lead to what appeared to be a library of some kind. "Wait here;" commanded the guard before leading her fellows away. Wade looked around nervously, resting his large hands on his belt, his right very close to his lightsaber hilt. On one table was a decanter of some drink and several glasses. Kason looked at it and said, "I wonder if they would mind if I helped myself. That stuff looks pretty good."

"Please do, Madam;" came a rich, feminine voice from one of the alcoves. All three of them instinctively put their hands to their weapons but relaxed immediately. Wearing an elegant tunic of dark blue that brought out her large, brilliant eyes with a long, sleeveless gray mantel over it. Her hair was the color of copper and done up in a neat pile of braids. She moved with grace and smiled pleasantly. "I had it left there for your enjoyment. Help yourselves, please."

Her eyes lingered on Wade, who had to force himself not to fidget uncomfortably. Being thoroughly scrutinized by a very attractive woman was something far out of his experience. After Winter and Kason had poured themselves glasses of the amber liquor and sampled it, finding it quite rich and very smooth, the Hapan glided over to a circle of chairs and motioned them to follow. Wade stood behind Kason and Winter, his hands clasped behind his back. "First, allow me to introduce us;" said Winter. "I am Agent Winter Retrac, this is Captain Kason Moor and that is Jedi Wade Vox. Am I right in assuming that you are the noble woman who acquired that cargo pod?"

Their hostess smiled and replied, "Yes, that is correct. My name is Mesa Lorilli. What is it that you are offering me for the cargo pod?"

Winter folded her hands in her lap primly and replied, "I am authorized to offer you a substantial amount of money."

Lady Lorilli chuckled and said, "Truthfully, Agent Retrac, I have no need for your money. I already have more than enough of that."

Winter hid her frown. "Clearly you are willing to sell it or trade for it. You would be gaining the good will of the Alliance of Free Planets, though something tells me that isn't really a motivator for you."

The noble woman's perfectly groomed brows rose. "On the contrary, Agent Retrac, it is a great motivator. However, it is not quite a large enough one."

Kason spoke up. "Perhaps you are more willing to deal in favors then, Lady Lorilli. Is there a way that we can serve you to acquire the pod?"

Lady Lorilli considered carefully as she sipped her amber liquid. Finally, she said, "I'm afraid not. There is no service I require that you can provide. Let me be candid, my friends. I am very willing to give you the pod. I have no use for it and it is taking up space in one of my warehouses that I need."

Winter nodded slowly and asked, "Then what is it that you are asking, my Lady?"

With a satisfied smile, Lady Lorilli uncrossed her legs and stood to her feet. "Is the servant serving as either of your consort right now, Ladies?"

Kason's mouth fell open and even Winter was slightly taken aback. Wade turned red, his jaw slack with speechlessness. "Um... no. Wade is not;" stammered Winter. "That is to say, he isn't really our servant."

The smile that crossed Lady Lorilli's face was glorious. Wade felt his heart skip a beat and a tingle went up his spine. She walked over to Wade, circling him with her hands behind her back as if examining livestock at a farmer's market. Winter and Kason stood slowly, looking at each other with utterly dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Wade stood perfectly still as she circled him. "Would you please remove your coat, Jedi Vox?" asked the noble politely. Wade cleared his throat and managed to croak. "Yes, Ma'am."

Carefully, Wade removed his long, black leather duster that was completely out of the Alliance's military uniform regulations. Beneath, he wore the regular fatigues of an Alliance soldier. The uniform was stretched to its limits by the young man's large muscles and broad shoulders. He had spent a lot of time training with Ferroda Grey, a fellow Jedi student and soldier and was in fantastic shape. From behind him came the sound of a very delighted woman. "Incredible;" she breathed quietly before circling around in front of him. To the three Alliance representatives' shock, she lifted a hand and brushed his very stubbly cheek and even cupped his chin, turning his head from one side to the other. Over her shoulder, Wade looked at Winter and Kason, his eyes asking what the hell he was supposed to do exactly. Finally, Lady Lorilli released his chin and declared, "If you allow me one night with your aide, I shall release the capsule to you, free of any charge."

All three of them were absolutely speechless. Wade's mind had gone blank for several long seconds before suddenly rushing with thought. This gorgeous, goddess-like woman wanted to sleep with him. HIM. Wade Vox, the simple mechanic from a second rate town on a tenth rate world in the outer rim; "but;" he stammered, causing her to turn to him with a smile. "But why me?"

Lady Lorilli explained as she circled back around to her seat. "I am surrounded but so-called perfect, doting, Hapan men who will do virtually whatever I say and it is getting oppressively dull. You on the other hand," and she looked him up and down with obvious hunger, "are utterly unfamiliar and new. In point of fact and with the greatest respect, I find you fascinating and altogether desirable. Well, Agent Retrac, what is your answer?"

Winter shook her head gravely. "I am sorry, My Lady, but I'm afraid that is quite impossible. Where we come from, it is not considered proper to trade anything for sex, especially against someone's will."

Lady Lorilli looked quite disappointed and was about to express it when Wade said, "Agent Retrac, Captain Moor, could I talk with you off to the side please?"

They both nodded and they stepped into one of the alcoves. "What is it, Wade?" asked Winter. He chewed one of his lips for a moment before saying, "I think we should do it."

The two women were speechless. "Come again?" said Kason. "Look," explained Wade, "I didn't sense anything deadly from her. She isn't planning on killing me or anything. That information could be vital in our fight against the Zann Consortium and the force knows we need whatever information we could get when it comes to Zann and his criminals and defilers. If this is the only way to get it, I should do it. I promise, I'll be fine."

Kason studied him before bursting into chuckles. "Oh Wade, way to take one for the greater good, for the Alliance and for the galaxy. What a sacrifice you are making."

Winter looked severely at both of them. "This is unacceptable. I cannot allow it. We will just have to find another way to get that pod."

"How?" asked Kason, "It's in one of her warehouses. That means she has several and they're probably heavily guarded."

"It is absolutely out of the question. Military regs and Alliance policy are completely against fraternizing with someone we are negotiating with;" said Winter. Wade shrugged and said, "I'm not acting as a member of the military - I'm acting as a Jedi. Besides, Luke and Mara constantly bend and break military regs in the name of completing the mission. From what I hear, Luke has since - well - since he joined the Rebellion."

"Winter, we don't really have a choice and clearly the kid wants to. It's a quick and easy solution - we get what we want and Wade gets laid."

Winter tried to think of an objection but other than what she had already mention, she simply couldn't come up with one. Sighing on resignation, she nodded her head. "Okay. But be careful, Wade. We don't know a lot about the people of Hapes."

Nodding, they stepped out and Wade bowed his head. "It's a deal, Lady Lorilli;" he said gravely, his voice trembling slightly with nerves. Surprise and delight crossed her beautiful face and she clapped her hands once. "Excellent! I shall have guest quarters prepared for your companions then, Jedi Vox and also for you to freshen up a little. Hyperspace travel can be rather tiring. Let me see here, the time is now sixteen forty-five. At around twenty hundred local time, one of my servants will collect you."

Wade bowed and said, "Of course, my Lady."

Lorilli was beaming, her perfect face absolutely stunning with eager anticipation. "I eagerly look forward to it, Jedi Vox."

She reached up and brushed his scruffy cheek before using her personal comlink to call her guards. "Oh and Jedi Vox," she said, turning to him one more time, "if you do not mind, I would appreciate it if you didn't shave. It isn't common for a man from Hapes to have a large amount of facial hair and, to be frank, it fascinates me."

Wade just nodded dumbly.

* * *

Wade had showered and changed into a civilian outfit - cargo pants, a red shirt and the black leather duster. Despite Lady Lorilli's request, he had minimally trimmed his goatee but mostly left it be. Wade was meditating, disassembling and reassembling his lightsaber over and over when there was a knock on the door. A tall man, tall as Wade himself was, stood there. "The Lady Lorilli awaits you, Jedi;" he said. Wade nodded and said, "Lead the way."

It wasn't long before he stood inside a suite that could have fit the Sorosuub yacht inside of it. "I'm in here, Jedi Vox;" came a call from a room somewhere at the back of the entry hall. Wade hesitantly followed the call. Inside a room that was obviously the bedchamber, Wade found Lorilli. She was sitting at a desk of some kind, her copper hair was freed from its braids and hung down over her shoulders and all the way down to her waist. "Are you well rested, Jedi Vox?"

Wade cleared his throat nervously and said, "Respectfully, my Lady, you can call me Wade. Titles tend to bother me and I was able to meditate and feel quite refreshed. Um..." and he wasn't sure what else to say so he stuttered out the first thing that came to his mind. "How are you, my Lady?"

Immediately, Wade felt like such an idiot. How stupid he must sound to this important, noble goddess. She laughed quietly and stood, turning to face him. She wore a gold colored silken robe with a sash around her waist. "Wade, I want you to relax. I don't know exactly what you expected but I wasn't planning on jumping you as soon as you entered the room."

Wade took a deep breath and chuckled. "Actually, by the way you were looking at me earlier, that's exactly what I expected."

Lady Lorilli laughed again and approached him, studying him carefully. He stood stiffly, his hands behind his back. Sighing with mild exasperation, the noble woman went to a desk and poured a drink. "Would you like anything to drink, Wade?"

Wade cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I'll have what you're having."

She glided over and handed him a tumbler of dark red liquid. "Hopefully," she said dryly, "this will help you relax. I can't sleep with someone so tense - or NOT sleep with as the case may be."

Wade sipped the liquid, waiting for the burn of strong alcohol to hit his throat but it never did. "It's very good. Thank you."

Lady Lorilli nodded before leading him to the bed and sitting down, patting the space beside her. Wade sat down, sipping his drink. When the glass was empty, and Wade felt quite relaxed and a great deal less nervous though still fully in control of his faculties, Lady Lorilli took the empty glass and set them both on the bedside table before looking back at Wade. "Have you ever done this before, Wade?"

Wade cocked his shaggy head to one side and replied, "Yes and no. Yes, I've slept - well, not slept I guess - with a woman before. No, I have never had sex in order to secure a critical item and no I have never had sex with a noble woman of any kind before."

She laughed and placed a hand on his muscular thigh. A shiver went through Wade's entire body and he looked down at her. Lady Lorilli's cobalt eyes blazed with pent up desire. "It is taking all of my self control to resist jumping you, Wade. Can we please get on with this?"

Wade smiled and leaned down towards her, surprising her by capturing her lips with a soft kiss. Instantly, with a gasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck and swung into his lap, pushing him down onto the bed and deepening the kiss fiercely. Wade wrapped his arms around her silk-clad waist, running a hand up and down her back. After some heated kissing, she straightened up and untied the sash around her waist and pulled the robe down. Beneath it, she wore a very thin strapped, low cut negligee. Her long legs were almost completely uncovered, bent beneath her on the bed. Quickly, she dismounted him and hissed, "You are over-dressed, Wade."

Wade, no longer nervous, leaped up and shed his coat before lifting the red shirt over his head. Lady Lorilli gazed hungrily as he feverishly worked on the fastening of his utility belt. When he dropped it, she picked up the lightsaber and looked at it. With a smile, she said in a breathy coo, "A lightsaber, the legendary weapon of the Jedi Knights since before the Hapes Consortium was founded. It's quite impressive. I can't wait to see what other equipment you brought with you, Darling."

Her sultry voice galvanized Wade to moving faster. He didn't even hesitate to unzip and drop his trousers. When he was in nothing but a pair of stretchy black undershorts, Lady Lorilli stood to her feet and flung herself into his arms. Wade caught her, kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as his hands wandered liberally over her body. Her skin was smooth and soft. Carefully, he laid her down on the bed, still kissing her. As soon as they were both lying on the bed, the Hapan woman rolled him over so that she was above him, looking down at him, her hands rubbing the hard muscle and brushing the springy hair on his chest. Wade grinned up at her and sat up. She ran one hand through his shaggy brown hair while the other was on his cheek, feeling the rough facial hair. "Fascinating;" she murmured heatedly. Wade actually laughed at her interest. Playfully, she swatted his shoulder. "It does not do to laugh at a Hapan noble woman, Jedi Vox. You should show a little more respect."

"I crave you pardon, my Lady;" said Wade. "How can I make it up to you?"

She smiled and said, "Kiss me again and we'll see where that takes us."

Wade obliged but he didn't kiss her lips. He slipped passed and nipped at her ear before kissing down her jaw. Mesa Lorilli gasped as the rough facial hair abraded her sensitive skin. To her surprise, it was very stimulating, causing heat to rush to her core. "Don't stop!" she gasped, a hand wrapping around the back of his head while the other hugged him to her. A deep, throaty chuckle came from Wade and he continued down her soft, slim neck, teasing her pulse with tiny kisses and nips, all the while his goatee continued to brush her sensitive skin. Moan after moan came from her mouth. She gasped and began to speak in her native tongue when he nibbled her collar bones, one at a time. After worshiping them sufficiently, he moved over to one of her smooth, sculpted shoulders. Slowly, he slid the tiny strap to her nightgown off her shoulder as he kissed it, still brushing her shoulder with his scruffy chin. She continued to moan in her own language until Wade stopped, chuckling and asking, "I'm sorry, my lady but I have no idea what in the stars you're saying."

Suddenly feeling deprived, she said, "I was begging you not to stop, pleading that you would keep going."

Wade nodded and began where he had left off, kissing and nibbling her way back across her collar bones until he was at the other shoulder. As before, he quietly slid the thin silken strap off her shoulder before kissing up the side of her neck and gently biting her ear lobe. Smiling with satisfaction, he straightened up and looked at her. The pure, unadulterated lust in her cobalt eyes caused a thrill to go up and down his back. Reaching down, she gathered her negligee and lifted it over her head, leaving her naked except for a pair of lacy panties. Wade's already large green eyes got even larger. Rolling over, Lady Lorilli removed her last tiny remaining garment before grabbing and yanking off his as well. Her mouth fell open as his erection sprang up ready for action. "Ohhhh..." she said, carefully wrapping a hand around it. "Ohhhh my stars..." she whispered as she began to slowly stroke him. Wade gritted his teeth as shockwave after shockwave of pleasure zinged through his body from her ministrations. "I don't think..." she suddenly said pensively, "... that I have ever had something this... well... big."

Wade nodded. "Well then I think I need to make sure that you're ready."

She looked at him questioningly. With a devilish smile, Wade pushed her back on the bed, being so careful that it was almost awkward. "Wade, what are you... OHHH!" she gasped as his goatee began to brush her chest as he lavished kisses over her bare skin. When he began to play around the slopes of her breasts, she began to gasp and moan in her native tongue again. The unintelligible speech was driven away when he nipped at one of her pert nipples before rubbing his chin gently against it. Lady Lorilli tried so hard to contain herself but when she felt his fingers brushing her thighs which were slick with her juices, she couldn't anymore. With a wanton moan, she rolled him over and grabbed him again, stroking him once, twice, three times before impaling herself slowly onto him. Wade's eyes were beginning to roll back into his head as, once again, the pleasure began to zing through him in waves. She was feeling it too as his thick member pressed deeply into her body. When she was fully seated, Mesa Lorilli looked down at her lover. With fluttering eyelids, Wade said, "Force forever, it's been a long time."

Lady Lorilli began to rotate her hips in a slow circle. The feeling was beyond description. They both gasped at it and Wade's hands settled ever so gently on her hips. Slowly, she picked up the pace until she began to raise and slam herself down with as much force as she could. It took all of Wade's concentration not to cum right then and there. Lady Lorilli didn't have his self control, however. It was only minutes before she covered her mouth and screamed into her hand in climax. She had to stop there for a moment, her body wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. "Are you alright?" asked Wade. She gave a woozy, chuckling gasp, "Oh yes. That was incredible, Darling. No, don't move;" she said as he tried to shift her over. "I haven't satisfied you yet. Just let me recover a little and then I'll return the favor."

Wade nodded as she stretched out and snuggled up to him. "Don't you dare fall asleep;" she whispered before beginning to nibble his ear and neck. Wade chuckled and said, "I have no intention of sleeping. I intend on making sure that you get everything that cargo capsule is worth. I would hate to feel that you weren't satisfied with my work."

She giggled into the side of his neck. Suddenly, Wade flipped her over so that his was now looking down at her. Deciding that he hadn't had enough of worshiping the silky smooth flesh, he started again, paying the most attention to the areas that had caused her to murmur in her own language uncontrollably - her collar bones and the hardened and pebbled tips of her two perfect breasts. It had the desired affect. She began to speak in her own language again, stopped herself and begged in basic, "Please, Wade, I need you to - to... oh what is the word in your language?"

Wade chuckled and suckled one of her nipples again before saying, "Kriff perhaps?"

"YES!" she all but screamed as he continued worshiping her breasts. "Kriff me hard!"

Wade began to move his hips in and out, slowly at first and gently but increasing in speed and force as he went. Lady Lorilli locked her legs around his waist, scissoring him there. The pressure of her womanhood on him coupled with her wanton moans and the sight and feeling of her wonderful, naked body was beginning to play havoc with Wade and he had to fight to keep from cumming to quickly. "Why are you holding back?" she moaned. "I have you all night, remember? No need to prolong this first time."

That realization, the realization that he was going to be kriffed until some time in the following morning by this absolutely stunning woman, sent Wade plummeting over the edge of blissful, ecstatic oblivion. He groaned as he came and collapsed, using his arms to keep from crushing his hostess. Slowly, he rolled over with a sigh. "Wow..."

Lady Lorilli nodded in agreement. "Wow is right, Wade."

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "While we recover, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Wade shrugged and said, "Okay, I can do that but it really isn't that interesting. I was born on Alderaan but as Senator Bail Organa began to become more openly rebellious against Emperor Palpatine, my parents decided to send me to live with my brother and his wife on Tatooine. I went from a beautiful world of mountains and forests and cities to a desert planet where the largest concentrated population was about thirty thousand. My brother was a landspeeder and airspeed mechanic but when I moved out there and began to learn from him, he was able to expand his business to starships as well. You see, one of my latent force abilities is the understanding of machines and systems. We all made a tidy living together. One day, though, my brother and sister-in-law were working at the shop while I was working on some smuggler's YT-2400 freighter. Some thug broke in and killed them both. He took what little money they had on them but left everything else. The constable found the guy and he was turned over to Imperial custody and executed. I kept my brother's business from then. Years later, after I was thrown in a cell for destruction of property, in self defense, I might add, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade sprung me and took me to their fleet to teach me the ways of the Jedi."

He paused and Lady Lorilli began to kiss and nibble on him again and he immediately began to feel the effect of her ministrations. One of her hands took him and began to rub him gently in a slow, teasing rythm. "Keep going, Darling;" she murmured between kisses. Wade gulped lowdly and said, "Well that's about it. Not too much has happened since then. I've gone on a couple missions and learned about what it means to be a Jedi. In the Alliance military, I'm a technological specialist. If their having trouble and no one else can figure it out, they call me up and I fix it or, if it simply can't be fixed, simply make a rig a new one."

"So," she cooed, "you're good with your hands, huh?"

Wade chuckled as she picked up the pace on his throbbing manhhod. Wade gasped and said, "You - you could s-say that, yeah."

She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Prove it to me, Wade."

Leaning back, she spread her legs and smiled at him with sultry expectance. Wade smiled and began to gently rub the inside of her thigh, slowly making his way upwards and inwards until he brushed her dripping folds. Lady Lorilli shuddered and then moaned erotically when he slipped first one and then two large fingers into her womanhood. Gently, he curled his fingers and straightened them - and curled them and straightened them, stroking her inside and causing her to writhe and moan. One of her hands still latched onto his shaft, still stroking it. Wade was beginning to have a hard time concentrating on what he was doing. Mesa took his wrist and pulled him out. Wade rose to his knees and she wrapped her legs around him again, once again impaling herself upon him. Wade wasn't sure what to do. "How strong are you, Wade?" she asked as she wriggled to adjust herself to the perfect position. Wade grinned. "I'm pretty strong. Why?"

"Are you strong enough to lift me over and over again?" she asked with a sulty smile. Wade understood and reached around her, gripping her by her round, plump ass cheeks. From there, he proved his strength, lifting her off and lowering her back onto him. Lady Lorilli just clung to him for dear life, biting down on his shoulder as the pleasure grew more and more intense. This time, when Wade came, she came with him, their essences mixing in climax and Wade collapsed back onto his heels, gasping and holding her boneless in his arms. "I don't know how many more times I can do this;" he chuckled. "I think I might pass out if those become any more intense."

Lady Lorilli just giggled and said, "Now, now, Jedi - the deal is I get one full night with you and it's just now midnight. If you need to take a break to recover, you can but if our deal is to stand, you had better not sleep."

Wade shook his head in amazement. "You must be veracious. Um..." and he hesitated. Lady Lorilli brushed his cheek with a soft hand. "Wade, if you need anything, please let me know."

"Well I'm a little hungry. I haven't had anything to eat except a ration bar since before we landed."

To his shock, Lady Lorilli covered her mouth, blushing fiercely. "I'm so sorry! I've neglected you because all I could think about was bedding you."

Wade laughed. She looked adorable when embarrassed. Leaping up, she hurried to a wardrobe and put a large, fluffy robe on before grabbing her comlink. In her own tongue, she issued orders as she glided to the door. To the guard outside, she gave several clipped commands before closing the door and turning back to Wade, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. Lady Lorilli gazed at him for several long moments. Blushing, Wade looked away, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

She giggled and sauntered over to him. "Well there is a lot to look at and take in. It stands to reason that a little gazing would be required. Hmmm... I think I would like to take a holo of this - you, naked sitting on my bed. It will provide me dozens of wonderful memories. Hold still right there. No! Don't you dare cover up! That's half the fun!"

Wade sat uncomfortably, wondering whether he should object or not when she pulled a holo recorder from her desk and activated it. "Smile, Darling. Don't worry. I'll keep this hidden so that only I can see it."

Wade's cheeks were completely red with embarrassment and he couldn't look her in the eye. With a musical laugh, she put the holo recorder down and slowly sashayed over to him. Taking his chin in her hands, Lady Lorilli forced him to look up at her face. Wade was still blushing and she giggled, cooing, "Aww, so innocent and so adorable. What ever will I do with myself when you're gone?"

Wade chuckled and said, "You're an important woman. I'm sure you'll keep busy, not to mention the dozens of perfect men you have around."

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "'Perfect;'" she scoffed lightly. "Let me tell you something, Wade; there is no one more boring than a Hapan male. Oh sure, they look pretty enough but they don't have a creative bone in the body and do you want to know why that is?"

Wade waited expectantly. "It's because for millennia we noble women though it was a brilliant idea to demean and put them down for generation after generation, thereby causing them to become as doll and witless as we claim they are. If I had my way, we would put an end to this ridiculous sexism and bring equality to the Cluster."

Wade nodded his head, gazing admiringly at this noblewoman. Mistaking his look, she chuckled self-consciously and said, "I'm sure you can't completely understand. You from a wonderful area of the galaxy where every being is equal."

Wade sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, that's not entirely true. The Empire was viciously sexist and xenophobic, discriminating against women and aliens of many different species. In a way, I can completely understand what you mean."

She studied him at length and said, "You know, Wade, you truly are a remarkable young man. Do you have someone back home waiting for you?"

Wade shook his head with a sigh. "No, not really. At least, not in the way I assume you mean. I have my friends and my fellow Jedi. Luke and Mara are great. They took me under their wings as more than just a student. I feel like they're my older siblings. What about you? I assume my presence here is evidence that you don't have a special someone."

She giggled and said, "Actually, it's fairly common for women of my rank and station to have several lovers - but no, I do not. Believe it or not, it can be quite lonely being a wealthy, important young noble."

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that;" murmured Wade, looking at her through the fringe of his messy brown hair. She truly looked slightly depressed, a distant look of longing on her face. Deciding that it was not good to have his hostess in such a melancholy mood, Wade lifted a hand and gently took her soft cheek in it, pulling her into a very gentle, hesitant kiss. Lady Lorilli gave a sigh into the kiss and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Wade untied her robe, hoping to the force that he wasn't overstepping. She sure didn't seem to think so, allowing him to unfasten her only garment and push it back from her shoulders, leaving her as bare as he was. They separated and she giggled. "I though you were hungry, Darling."

Wade smiled roguishly and said, "Oh I am and in more ways than one."

* * *

It was zero nine hundred local time the following morning and Kason and Winter were both tapping their feet anxiously as they waited by the ship for both Wade and the cargo pod. Suddenly, a cargo shuttle with the pad mag-clamp beneath it swung over with a low roar and dropped the pod. Immediately after, the pod, loaded onto a large hoverskid, was loaded into the yacht's cargo hold. Even after it was all loaded and the Hapans who had assisted them were gone, the two Alliance representatives were still tapping their feet and waiting on their Jedi companion for almost an hour. When Wade Vox finally arrived, his eyes were lidded with fatigue but the grin on his face told the whole story, as did the sated look of the Hapan noblewoman hanging on his left arm. When they reached the ship, Lady Lorilli bid the ladies good morning. "I ordered that the capsule be brought out and loaded."

Winter smiled politely. "It has been. Thank you, my Lady. Now, we really should return to our fleet and get this intel back to the Jedi."

Mesa Lorilli sighed and nodded resignedly. "Yes, I know;" before taking putting a hand on each of Wade's cheeks and pulling him into one last burning kiss. "Please visit me again, Jedi Vox. I would be very pleased to see you any time that I could."

Wade smiled foolishly and said, "The next time I get some leave, I'm all yours. Oh, I think I forgot to help you clean up after breakfast. I'm sorry."

"So considerate;" she chuckled and said, "I have servant who will take care of that. It was a real pleasure doing business with you all. Safe travels back to your fleet."

* * *

Mesa watched as the yacht soared out of the atmosphere. She couldn't help but feel slightly melancholy at the loss of her most recent lover. He was entirely unique and utterly fascinating. Not only was he different than the too common, _BLAH_ men she was surrounded by but he was also sincere in everything he did and said, something that Hapan males really didn't have a choice in being. She fervently hoped that he would make good on his word to come and visit her again.

Back in her bed chamber, the young man who had retrieved the dishes from breakfast said, "Pardon me, my Lady, but I found this note on the tray. I think that the young Jedi meant you to have it."

She took it eagerly and said, "Thank you, Kondor. Please continue your duties."

Opening the folded slip of flimsy, Mesa was elated to see what was written there:

 _My Lady Lorilli,_

 _I regret that the time came for me to depart and I hope that I have the opportunity to visit you. Until that time comes, below is written my holo frequency. Feel free to contact me at any time. If I am unable to contact you immediately, I promise that I will get back to you._

 _Jedi Apprentice Wade Vox_

The smile on Mesa's face did not leave the entire day.

* * *

 **I know it's awhile after Valentines but what can I say? Sometimes writing random smut and fluff relaxes me. I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review. There will be more to come periodically.**


	5. Chapter 5: Date Night on Coruscant

**Coruscant - The Former Darth Vader's Castle**

Luke Skywalker whistled cheerfully as he strode into the entry hall of the large penthouse. There were still crates, boxes and moving containers around that he and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker were working on putting away in their new home. Suddenly, he heard something strange coming from the sitting room - a monotonous masculine voice followed by a husky chuckled that he recognized as that of his wife's. Creeping carefully and quietly into the sitting room, he saw Mara leaning forward with great interest listening to a holo datacube give a lecture on something. Chuckling, Luke stepped in and plopped down next to his wife. "Since when did you study lectures on the ancient Jedi?"

Mara kissed him on the lips before saying, "Well hello to you too, Skywalker. I found this cube labeled _The Jedi Order's Study on Attachment and Relationships_. Naturally, I had to figure out what the old Jedi had to say about it. Did you know that, while uncommon, marriage in the Jedi Order was actually not unheard of?"

Luke's blue eyes widened. "Is that so?"

Mara nodded and said, "Sure is. Here, it was just getting interesting."

With a twitch of the finger, she activated the data cube. An elderly, balding, monotonous sounding man began to speak again. "When it comes to marriage in the Order, it would behoove a Jedi to search deeply within themselves to ask if marriage is truly the path they should choose. With it comes many, many temptations and serious danger. While for the average being, marriage is considered such a wonderful thing that brings happiness and reproduction, the passions, emotions and such pose a danger to those who pursue the path of a Jedi do to the fact that passion causes one to lose control. Even so, in the history of our order, there have been many marriages. Most have been uneventful though there are several that stand out. The marriage of Revan the Prodigal Knight and Bastilla Shan is one such example. Unlike most Jedi marriages, they were allowed cohabitation together outside of the Jedi Temple and it seemed that there was no dark side effect. It was a unique situation however. Most of the time, when a Jedi is married, they are required to spend most of their lives away from one another and may only meet occasionally and under supervision of a group of Jedi Masters."

Mara was chuckling at the cube and Luke had to stop it for a second, contemplating what the master was saying. "They were required chaperones when that got together for their annual dates. Oh my stars!"

Luke looked at his wife as she doubled over. "What is so funny, Mara?"

When she could speak, Mara explained, "Can you imagine me and you meeting for our irregular get-togethers under the watchful eyes of, oh I don't know, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-Gan Jinn and Yoda?"

Luke began to chuckle at the idea too. The things they did would make the Jedi Masters want nothing more than to leave. "Let's keep listening!"

Mara reactivated the cube. "Though some consider it dangerous, it is the opinion of most Jedi scholars that marriage and pro-creation is highly important. If it wasn't permitted, we would not have Jedi like Nomi and Vima Sunrider, Ulic and Cale Qel-Droma and Satele Shan just to name a few. We cannot only rely on the force's selections when we have the ability to influence them ourselves. However, such relationships must remain careful and highly monitored. Since the Sith War against Exar Kun and his servants, the regulation on marriage began do to the surprising number of apprentices drawn to the dark side by there lovers."

The master giving the lecture frowned and said rather hurriedly, "Of course, many also saved one another do to their love for each other but even so, the risks were deemed far to great. According to the Order's guidelines, spouses should not meet with one another more than once in a standard month. While familiarity, cordiality and even affection is encouraged, attachment and, of course, possession must be guarded against. If they become too close, the supervising Jedi Masters should report immediately to the council. For the most part, the couple is required to spend extended periods of time away from each other. Of course, they should be given some time alone together but not too long. It would not do for their passions to get out of control."

Now, Mara's lips were curled in a disgusted grimace. "Does this stiff even know how passion works? Like you can be passionate about things like history or culture or the sciences. Are those bad? Or is it just emotional passion bad? Aren't they the same thing, just fueled by slightly different feelings with slightly different results? This is ridiculous!"

Luke patted her and said, "And this is why we decided this this rule would remain in the past, remember?"

Mara grinned cheekily and said, "Not to mention you would have missed the opportunity to have sex with me back on Naboo if you hadn't."

Luke chuckled and shrugged, conceding the point. They continued listening, "Of course, should a child be conceived, neither of the parents should be involved with their training, nor should they be allowed to be familiar with them until the child has achieved the rank of Jedi Knight at the very earliest. "

Mara deactivated the cube and said, "Okay, that's about as much I can handle of this old geezer. So... what did you do today?"

Luke laughed as she moved herself into her favorite seated position - on his lap against the arm of the couch. "I was training with our newest students - Kondor, Damaya, Kirana Ti, Emma Illana, Barabus Gaul, Xesh Dooku and Yirk Windu, and their instructors of course. Would you believe that Ferroda jumped at the chance to train Dooku and Windu?"

Mara chuckled as she absently brushed her hands through Luke's sandy blond hair. "Kyle still taking Emma and Barabus into the field?" she asked. Luke idly toyed with the ring on Mara's finger as he replied, "Yup. They are flourishing under it too. Apparently Barabus has been growing more and more controlled. They ran into a fleet of pirates during a mission to and from Kothlis and he was able to blow the pirates' transports' engines without destroying the whole ships."

Mara's eyes widened. "That's pretty impressive. Are those to behaving."

Luke burst into laughter and said, "Oh about as well as we did."

Mara sighed and said, "Well I'm not really surprised. I'll bet it's driving Kyle and Jan crazy;" and she paused before chuckling evilly, "which is hilarious when you consider how well they behaved too. I just hope that Barabus doesn't get her pregnant. While I'm confident that they would both be willing to take care of the baby, neither of them are ready for one."

Luke chuckled and said, "That's very true. Their smart kids. I'm sure that they are using protection."

They remained in a companionable silence until Luke had a sudden impulse. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

Mara shook her head, cocking an eyebrow. "No, I'm not. Why?"

"Well," Luke said slowly, "I suddenly realized that it's been awhile since we had a simple date night. I also heard that a new holofilm is coming out tonight that's supposed to be very good."

Mara smiled with pleasure as he asked, "So, would you like to come with me on a date tonight, Madam Jade Skywalker?"

She leaned forward and kissed him happily before replying, "It would be my pleasure, Mister Skywalker."

* * *

Since the holofilm started at twenty hundred, Luke made a last minute reservation at a high end restaurant for eighteen thirty. Do to his position as a Jedi Knight and hero of the Rebel Alliance and New Republic, it wasn't near as difficult as he imagined it would be. That done, he showered and changed into a sharp, though not too formal tunic, trousers and boots. The tunic and trousers were a light gray color while the undershirt and boots were black. Over them her threw a coat rather than his regular Jedi robe. Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and made a mental note to get a hair cut. When he was finished and ready, he headed out to the living room. There stood Mara at one of the book shelves, putting the data cube back in its spot. Luke gazed at here, marveling as he often did at her beauty and grace. She was wearing an elegant blouse and skirt combination. Both were black and the boots she wore were black as well. Around her waist was a leather belt that her lightsaber hung on and over one arm was a white dress coat. Sensing his thoughts and his scrutiny, Mara turned to him with a smile. "My, my I was half expecting you to show up in some of those Jedi robes or something. You really should dress like that more often, Farmboy."

Luke smiled and replied, "I could say the same about you. You look wonderful, Mara."

Mara smiled and said, "Ready to go?"

Luke chuckled and opened the door for her. "After you, my fair lady?"

From behind them, a series of tweets and whistles came. Luke chuckled and turned. "No tonight, Artoo. We'll be alright. Just keep the place warm for us."

They headed towards the facility's airpeeder hanger and Luke graciously helped Mara into the passenger seat. Smiling cheekily, she asked, "What, you don't want me to fliy the speeder, Farmboy?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe on the way home, Love."

They zipped out of the hanger and headed down a couple levels. The castle that was now the headquarters for the New Jedi Order had once been the personal estate of Darth Vader during his various stays on Coruscant. Sometime after Luke's confrontation of him on Cloud City, the Dark Lord had named Luke Skywalker his heir, leaving him the castle and also a very large sum of money. Though Luke was certain that at the time, Vader had not expected Luke to use it as such, it was fitting that the destroyer of the old order's estate would be used as a headquarters of the New Order. It was the base of operations and training center, the home and the fortress of the Jedi now. It's view of the Imperial Palace was excellent and from the Palace, you could see the towers and spires of Darth Vader's estate. They both towered above the city. While they had once served as monoliths of fear and oppression, they now stood a bastions of liberty, justice and freedom.

It was several minutes at high speeds before Luke brought them below the lowest levels of the castle. The levels bellow were still considered the wealthier and higher class tiers of the city. A kilometer and a half away and a hundred meters down, Luke pulled up to the restaurant. Immediately, a young Duros in a valet's uniform hustled up and said, "I can park your speeder for you, Master Jedi."

Luke smiled and thanked him, taking the datacard from him before and heading in while the young Duros very carefully parked the vehicle. Mara looked around her, very impressed. "I haven't been to this place since..." and she paused, contemplating for some time before saying, "... since before the First Battle of Endor; since before I was sent to hunt you down. I'm honestly quite surprised it's survived. It's pretty high up."

Luke chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad it's still here."

Just then, a male Devaronian ran up with a welcoming smile and said in the suavest tones, "Master Skywalker, Madam Jade Skywalker - I must say that we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival since your reservation. Since Master Skywalker did not specify which table he would wish, I have taken the liberty of giving you both a window with the best possible view of the Manarai Mountains. As the sun goes down, apparently it makes the peaks and city scape look as though they have a halo of gold."

They followed him to the seat and the view was every bit as captivating as the Devaronian described. "It's wonderful;" breathed Mara. Luke proffered his hand and said, "Thank you, sir. You have impeccable tastes."

The Devish was extremely pleased. As he vigorously shook Luke's hand, he said, "I will have my best waitress, my daughter, attend you this evening. If you need anything or if anything is not absolutely perfect, I insist that you let her or myself know and we will make it so."

Luke pulled Mara's seat out for her and replied, "Thank you very much, Sir;" before taking his own seat. They quickly perused the wine menu and Mara said, "Oh, they're serving Naboo or Alderaan wine. Oh my stars! The wine must have been brought from Alderaan before it was destroyed! According to this, they have a hundred bottles from just past the Clone Wars!"

Luke smiled and said, "Wow! I think I'll buy a couple bottles for Leia. She would love them."

Mara's green eyes widened. "Luke, those are going to be very pricey!"

He chuckled and said, "I think it would be worth it. Leia would appreciate it. Besides, I am partial to the stuff myself."

When a young, pretty, smiling female Devaronian came and said, "Good evening, Master Skywalker and Madam Jade Skywalker; have you had the chance to view our drink menu."

Luke smiled and said, "Yes. Could I get three bottle of Alderaanian wine - one for tonight and two as a gift for my sister, Councilor Leia Organa Solo?"

She smiled and said, "Of course. You, Madam?"

Mara smiled and took Luke's hand. "Oh I'm sharing with him."

"Very good;" said the waitress and took their drink menus. "I'll be right out with the bottle for tonight and I shall put the two bottles for High Councilor Organa Solo on ice so that they can be cold when you leave with them."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate;" said Luke and she scurried away. Mara looked a little nervous. "That is a lot of money, Beloved."

Luke cocked and eyebrow and said, "How much money do you have from the Empire? Unless I'm mistaken, Palpatine never had the chance to tell Imperial Intelligence or ISB about any of the accounts he set up for you. Not only that, Anikan Skywalker left me a large sum of money with the castle. We'll be okay to buy these for Leia. I think she would appreciate them both."

Mara chuckled and said, "I suppose you're right. Anyhow, what are we eating tonight? I'm starving!"

The menu was extensive, coming from a dozen different worlds - all of which were considered the most cultured and civilized. Alderaan, Commenor, Kuat, Coruscant, Naboo, Chandrilla and so on. When Mara saw Corellia, she began to snicker to herself. Luke looked over to her and cocked an eyebrow. "Well this establishment claims that they serve food from the most civilized worlds and then they go and list Corellia, that's all;" she explained, a smirk on her lovely face. Luke couldn't help but chuckle at that. Their waitress returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, carefully pouring for them both. "Is there a special occasion being celebrated?" she asked as she did. Mara smiled and said, "No, my husband is just a sweetheart, that's all."

The young Devaronion smiled and said, "I hope I find such a husband some day."

Luke was blushing deeply and Mara said, "I'm sure you will. What's your name?"

The waitress replied, "Veena, Madam. Are you ready to order?"

Mara ordered Shaak steak with vegetables roasted on the side while Luke ordered a Bantha steak with different kinds of vegetables and baked tubers. Veena bustled off to put the order in, leaving Luke and Mara alone again. Despite having the best view of the Manarai Mountains, Luke had eyes only for Mara as she delicately sipped her wine. Ever since they had first met, Luke had been captivated by her fiery hair, her emerald eyes and her strong personality and indomitable will. The fact that she was stunningly beautiful was just a very great bonus in his eyes. A deep throaty chuckle came from Mara and she whispered to him, her naturally husky voice made even huskier, "I heard all of that, you know."

Luke reached over and took her small hand. "That's okay. I don't care that you know how I feel about you."

Mara's green eyes were shining with pleasure and deep within them, a tiny spark appeared that Luke knew, he just KNEW, would grow into a blaze as the night went on and when they got home...

"When we get home," whispered Mara, "I am going to break a record on the shortest time it takes to get a man out of his clothes."

Luke shivered and a temptation to skip the holofilm and go straight home came on him. But no, they wouldn't do that. The longer the waiting, the sweeter it would be when they finally got back to their penthouse.

It wasn't long before the food arrived and it smelled divine and tasted better. For twenty minutes of study eating, the only conversation between the couple was over their force bond. Every now and again, one would use their fork to feed some of the food on their plate to the other so that they would both enjoy the many flavors between them. When both plates were empty, they both heaved satisfied sighs of relief. Suddenly, their waitress Veena came out with two large pieces of cake, stating as she did, "My father wished to bring these to you with the message that they are on the house and that, if you cannot finish them right now, I can bring you containers to bring them home in."

Luke and Mara looked at each other with wide eyes. "Well we may need to get those containers, Veena. I can't eat another bite;" said Mara. Luke shook his head, "Neither can I. Please send your father our great thanks for his hospitality and the message that we will visit as often as we may."

When Veena returned with the containers and the check, Luke placed used his credit stick to pay. When the food was boxed up, Veena placed the containers in a bag next to the bottles of chilled wine. Veena's father came out and said, "We are so pleased and honored that you chose to dine with us tonight, Master Skywalker and Madam Jade Skywalker. Please come again any time you wish and you can have that very table."

Luke and Mara both smiled and thanked him graciously as the Devaronion and his daughter escorted them to the entrance. The Duros valet arrived in their airspeeder and Luke thanked him, slipping the Duros a credit chip as he and Mara climbed into the speeder. As Luke took off and headed towards the theater, he felt the blazing green eyes of his beloved wife burning into him. Without looking, he reached out with his mind and touched hers and was immediately slammed by her desire and impatience to get home. Luke felt himself beginning to shiver and asked, "Should we skip the movie, Dearest?"

"No, no;" said Mara in a perfectly casual voice, belying the need in her mind. "I've been looking forward to this holo-film for awhile."

* * *

The film was excellent, with just enough humor, fluff, action and a fantastic story. The musical score was brilliant and the Skywalker's left the theater very pleased with their date. Both of them knew, however, that the date was only over as far as being out on the town. As Luke had said, Mara took the controls to pilot the airspeeder home. Luke could measure her eagerness by the speed she pilot the craft. They were less than a kilometer away from the castle when they saw flashing red and blue lights in their rear view screen. Mara scowled as she decelerated and Luke buried every bit of amusement that he felt, hoping in vain that she hadn't noticed. Of course, being his wife and sharing a bond with him that made him an open book to her, Mara glared at her husband and growled, "Don't you dare laugh or say or even THINK a word, Skywalker."

Unable to resist, Luke said, "Yes, Dear;" earning himself an even more fierce glare from his wife.

The Coruscant Security Forces Officer brought his swoop bike up beside and said, "Good evening, Ma'am. How are you?"

Mara flashed a smiled and said, "I'm doing alright, Officer. Is there a problem?"

The officer frowned and raised his face shield before his mouth dropped open. "Jedi Jade Skywalker! Um... yes... well... you were going kinda fast flying through traffic, but seeing as you're a Jedi with the force, I suppose you knew what you were doing, huh?"

Mara smiled sweetly and said, "I did. However, if you would give a young woman a ticket at this point in time, it's only just that you give me one. I cannot allow you to use my status as a Jedi to give me special treatment."

This dismayed the young officer. Clearing his throat, he said, "One moment, Jedi Jade Skywalker."

The officer used his comlink to contact his command center and Mara glared at Luke. To her surprise, Luke was smiling at her with a great amount of pride. "What?" she whispered. Luke just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just proud of you for insisting that the officer do his job when he would probably be willing to let you off without a warning."

Mara chuckled and said, "You know, the only reason it was even a mildly difficult choice was because all I can think about is getting you back to the penthouse."

Immediately, flashes of mental imagery passed over their bond from her to him, images of many erotic things that she was planning on doing to him and with him. Luke shuddered and muttered allowed before he could stop himself. "Could this CSF Officer go any faster?"

As though he had heard, the officer said, "I'm just going to give you a written warning, Ma'am. Thank you for all you do for us and have a great meeting. You do the same, Master Skywalker."

Luke smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you;" agreed Mara. As soon as the officer was out of sight, she took off, going even faster than she had before being pulled over. Luke couldn't stop grinning in anticipation.

* * *

As soon as they were sufficiently parked, Luke and Mara bolted with force enhanced speed towards their suite. Despite the fact that it was nearing twenty three hundred, there were still beings out and about. They cut through the main hanger, blazing past Wade Vox and Ezra Bridger as they worked on Hera Syndulla Jarrus's ship, the _Ghost_. They cut through the main lightsaber training gym where Ferroda and his two apprentices were training with Kyle and his two apprentices, causing all six of them to stop and watch opened mouthed as the Skywalkers blazed by. When they reached the turbo lift, both of them tapped their feet and crossed their arms impatiently as they waited for it. When it dinged, Galen Marek and Kanan Jarrus exited. With a polite smiled, the former greeted them. "Good evening, Skywalkers. Wow! Did you two just get back from a date?"

"Yes, we did;" said Mara, trying hard not to sound impatient. "Really? What did you do tonight?"

Before either of them could answer, Kanan said, "I think we should let them get back to their suite. It's late and they look tired."

Galen chuckled and said, "I don't know, Kanan. They don't look tired. If anything, they look-"

"Goodnight, Masters;" said Luke as Mara yanked him into the lift and repeatedly slapped the close button. As soon as the lift was moving, Mara was on him, kissing him fiercely and passionately and wrapping one of her legs around Luke's. The ride was too long for both of them. When it opened, she flung him into the penthouse, a hungry and feral smile on her face. Luke intended to head for their bedroom but Mara was having none of that. "No!" she said, using the force to hold him in place. "Here! Now! Can't wait!"

Mara was already wriggling her way out of her outfit as quickly as she could. Luke's blue eyes were too wide for his face as he began to follow in suit. As soon as she was down to her lacy red bra and black panties, Mara was across the room to where he was and tugging on the undershirt. "You and your clothes;" she growled as she yanked the shirt up over his head before attacking his belt and trousers as well. When they both stood bare except their undergarments, Mara firecely attacked his lips again in a bruising, brain boiling kiss and Luke returned it with equal heat and force. His hands were everywhere, brushing down her sides and up her back, squeezing her perfect rear, and tangled in her red-gold hair. He barely registered that Mara was maneuvering him around to a position where she could shove him backwards onto the couch. Before doing just that, she pulled his tight undershorts down, freeing his rock hard manhood. Luke looked up at his beloved wife as she gazed ravenously, some of her hair falling down over her face. Slowly, she lowered her panties, revealing her dripping womanhood and then reaching back and undoing her bra, freeing her ample breasts. Mara was slow, teasing even and Luke had to resist the urge to groan or whimper.

Mara dropped to her knees and placed her hands on Luke's knees, slowly spreading his legs and moving between them before gripping his already hard manhood. "You know, Farmboy;" she whispered breathily, "I would suck this but I just can't wait to have you inside me. Are you ready, Beloved?"

Luke didn't trust his voice so he just nodded and swallowed. Mara climbed into his, her movements sinewy and feline. Slowly, she sank onto his throbbing need with a moaning sigh of satisfaction. As she settled herself, Mara whispered heatedly, "You know, Farmboy, they keep asking me when we're gonna start working on a kid. What do you think? Is right now okay?"

Luke straightened and looked into her green eyes. They both sat stock still before Luke smiled, warming her with all the love in his heart and fully enveloping her force presence with his own. "Yes; I think now is as good a time as ever there was one."

Mara's own expression reflected his love and affection and she leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss was all tenderness and affection. There was no impassioned heat, just affectionate warmth. Luke's hands gently took her hips, his thumbs massaging the space above her hip bones before they slipped upwards, wrapping around her back and pulling her against him. Mara allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace as they continued to kiss. Quickly the tenderness was entertwined and then overrought with passion. Luke's lips slipped back to her ear, suckling it before brushing down her slender neck. Mara gasped and moaned with pleasure, chuckling with it and saying, "Oh my stars, Beloved - you do the same thing every time yet I never get tired of it."

Luke chuckled deep in his throat and nipped his way down her chest, leisurely climbing the slope of her breasts until his lips closed over a rosy nipple. Mara moaned again, throwing her head back and hugging his head to her breasts. "You know, if we get pregnant, you won't be able to do that all the time."

Luke chuckled and said, "Well then I'll have to get my fill while I can."

Quickly, he laid her down on the couch before returning to her breasts with his mouth. At the same time, he slowly retracted and thrust with his hips, pulling out and pressing back into her. Mara gasped his name with relish, loving every moment, every sensation and every thought that passed between them. They took it nice and slow, working towards their peak gradually. Suddenly, Mara rolled them over, off the couch and onto the floor between the couch and a caf table. Unable to hold back anymore, she rode him with passionate moans and Luke gripped her hips, urging her on with his own strength and with his pleasured groans. When it his them, it hit them so hard that they were barely able to pull themselves onto the couch, cuddled together beneath a blanket. Mara's head lay on Luke's chest along with one of her hands. "Hmmm... I love you;" she murmured almost sleepily. Luke kissed the top of her head and replied, "I love you too."

They lay silently that way for some time before Mara asked, "Do you remember when we celebrated our birthdays for the first time?"

Luke smiled at the memory. "How can I forget? You built your lightsaber and we got to learn about each other. And we had lots and lots of pretty amazing sex."

Mara chuckled and said, "I'm surprised you didn't mention that last part first."

Luke laughed and said, "Do you remember that little island on the lake from out last visit?"

She sighed in reply. "Yes I do. We swam to it a couple times. That was an amazing trip. Before it, I thought I knew everything about you. It was amazing to learn more about you and your family."

Luke nodded, contemplating all that he had learned that trip. Suddenly, he noticed a melancholy mood sneaking into his wife's presence. Frowning, he looked down at her red-gold head and gently probed into the area. When he saw what it was she was contemplating, he felt his heart beginning to ache for her. It surrounded thoughts of her family - not her and Luke and the Solos but her parents - whoever they might be. Luke sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Have you looked it at all?" he asked in a quiet voice. Mara sighed and traced patterns on his bare chest absently with her fingers as she replied, "I did. Immediately after we got back from Mustafar, I looked up everything I could on two names - Droggan Sarjade and Amara Karddine."

"Why those names? Who were they? Where did you hear them?" asked Luke, perplexed. "When we faced them on Vjun and Mustafar, I sensed a strange familiarity with two of the clones. It was a differently kind of familiarity than the clones of you and me and Galen and Kota and so on. No, these two - I dunno. Not only that, they recognized me and if X1 really put as much detail into flash training them as he did the clone of me you ran into and kissed-"

"Hey now, I thought it was you;" protested Luke at her glare. "No excuses, Skywalker! Anyhow, if he put as much detail into them as he did to everyone else, they may have suddenly had a flash of memory from their templates and I thought-" and she stopped, chewing a plump red lip, fearing to even say the words. "There is a good chance that they are your parents, you know?" murmured Luke quietly. Mara looked up into his blue eyes. "I know that they, the originals I mean, the templates, were my parents. I took samples from them and had them tested against my own. The tests were conclusive. So I searched them and found very, very little. My mother was a Jedi ace from Corellia. The only thing I found about her was a test report for a Jedi starfighter of some kind - the Eta-2 Interceptor or something. My father was Jedi Master from Coruscant. He was a Temple Guardian because the only thing I found on him was a notice that he was inducted into the Guardian's of the Jedi Temple Precinct. Other than that, I don't know anything about them. I don't know if I had siblings. I don't know if they both survived. For all I know, they are still alive."

Luke tightened his arms around his wife, one hand rubbing up and down her naked back. After a long silence, Luke said, "We'll find more, Mara. We'll learn about you and where you came from."

Mara shook her head. "I even looked into the Emperor's private library. There was nothing on them and nothing on me before I was brought to the palace. My original name wasn't even in the system. There is nothing there and if there was nothing in the Emperor's personal, private databanks in the palace then whatever information there was is gone."

Luke tilted her chin so that they would look in one another's eyes. "There is always a way, Mara."

She smiled and wriggled her way up his body to kiss him before saying, "I really appreciate what your trying to do, Luke, but please don't give me hope unless you're a hundred percent sure you can deliver on it."

Luke was about to open his mouth and say that he would but then realized that it would be a lie and he never lied to Mara. Instead, he kissed her again and sent loving and comforting thoughts to her. In the very back of his mind, Luke determined to look into everything that he could about the two Jedi, keeping that part shielded from Mara and distracting her with his other feelings.

Suddenly, Mara looked up and smirked at him with her special smirk. "So... about that baby..."

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later**

Mara had felt just slightly different all day. She hadn't felt ill or uncomfortable or anything, just different. After getting back from teaching some classes on stealth and infiltration, she went straight to one of the ridiculously over stocked medical kits she kept around. From it, she pulled a med scanner and used it on herself. It took about five minutes for all the information to compile. The results caught Mara's breath. She wasn't ill - there were to pathogens or contagions or viruses in her. She wasn't injured or anything. Down near the bottom of the list of eliminated possibilities was a line that revealed the answer. Mara was about four weeks pregnant. Just to be sure, she scanned herself again, already know that it was true. She could sense the tiny life being formed and molded within her body. She put a hand to her mouth and felt hot tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. The door to the lift opened and closed behind her and Luke said, "Mara? What is it? Everyone in the building can sense you. Hell, I'm willing to bet Kyle, Emma and Barabus could sense you and who knows where they are."

Mara wrapped her husband in a hug, unable to speak. Through their bond, she whispered, _Oh Luke, I have the most amazing news._

 _Oh? And what would that be?_

Using her own consciousness to guide his, Mara helped Luke reach to the small spark of life within her. As soon as Luke touched it, his blue eyes went so wide that they were almost too large for his face. _Luke, joy of my life and lover of my soul, we're pregnant!_

Luke was frozen in place, his mind a blank slate for several long seconds. Then, with all the force of a Kaminoan rain storm, his joy overwhelmed them both. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hugged her tightly to him for just a second before separating and asking in a choked voice, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Mara giggled through her tears and hugged him fiercely, saying as she did, "Luke, I didn't turn to thin transparasteel. I still have some time before I become fragile. In fact..." and she took his hands and pulled on them. "I think we need to celebrate and since drinking is not out of the question..." and she allowed her sentence to trail off. Luke smiled and scooped her up. Instead of complaining as she normally did when he carried her, Mara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him very passionately as he took them into the bedroom. For the next several hours, all attempts to communicate with them were futile but any who were strong in the force and were close to them caught flashes of the cause of their joy and the news spread throughout the Jedi Order's headquarters like wild fire.

Leia was sitting at her desk in her office in the Imperial Palace when the wave of joy and everything surrounding it hit her. At first she blushed and shielded but then she caught the telltale that explained her brother's and sister-in-law's joy. After clapping her hands to her mouth, she stood and yelled, "Han, get in here!"

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" he asked anxiously but then looked absurdly confused at her joyous expression. "I think... I think... and don't you tell anyone this, do you understand? I think Luke and Mara just discovered they're pregnant. Have a speeder ready. As soon as they're done doing what they're doing, we need to get to the Vader's Castle."

Han's eyes were huge and his smile even more so. "That's great. I have a better idea though. Send them a holo message inviting them over for dinner. We can celebrate without every junior Jedi clamoring around them and us."

Leia smiled brightly, "Excellent idea, Dear. I'll send the message right away."

"What are they doing, anyway?" asked Han curiously. Leia gave him an amused if pointed look. "What did we do when I told you we were pregnant?"

An uncharacteristic blush crossed Han's face and he mumbled. "Oh... right."

Leia sent the message and then leaned back happily in her seat, basking in the feeling of the living force swirling around her warmth and happiness. It was one of those rare moments that life was good.


	6. Chapter 6: Stimulating Simulators

**The Imperial Palace on Coruscant**

Ace Azzameen gracefully lowered his B-wing Fighter to the hanger deck, dropping it on its struts with just the slightest bump. Grinning, he popped the canopy and hopped out. "Commander, don't forget to get that report to Command;" called Ru Murleen, one of his pilots. She was older and more experienced than he but was constantly going between Intelligence and Starfighter Command do to her experience on foot in the field. Ace waved to her cheerfully and said, "I'll have it done before morning - unless you want to do it for me."

She laughed and said, "Hell no! You took the lead so take the paperwork with it."

Ace's youthful face was alight with a happy smile. He had been only eighteen when Command had come to him with Ru's recommendation with the promotion to squadron commander - which was younger than Luke Skywalker when he had become Rogue Leader. Since then, several years ago, Ace had constantly gone to Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Ferroda and Shara Grey, Keyan Farlander or any other who had long experience as a squadron commander for advice on how to train and maintain a squadron with the intent of making it one of the Alliance's/New Republic's premier fighter squadrons like Rogue Squadron or Grey Squadron.

Pulling his helmet off his head, Ace shook out his slightly shaggy red hair and had to brush it to the side out of is eyes. Looking up, he bumped lightly into Captain Kasan Moor, President Mon Mothma's strategic assistant and direct liaison to military High Command. Their collision caused her to lose datapad. "Sorry about that, Captain Moor;" said Ace with a blush as he quickly bent to pick up her dropped, handing it to her graciously. Kasan smiled cheerfully and said, "Thank you, Commander. How did the mission go?"

Ace grinned broadly and tossed his red hair back out of his brown eyes. "One Imperial patrol cruiser, two Light Escort Cruisers and four Tie Fighter Squadrons eliminated. Task Force _Defiance_ will be moving through the Sector to engage in negotiations with the local government to try and convince them to join the New Republic."

"Well done, Commander. I'm sure High Command will be pleased to hear that. Don't forget to file your report with General Rieekan;" said Kasan with a mischievous grin. Rolling his eyes, Ace muttered, "Why do people keep telling me that? I'll remember to give my report."

"Perhaps it's because that the only reason the general received a report for your last three missions was because you have a steller executive officer;" said Kasan with a dry smile.

Ace blushed and said, "Well... they got the reports right?"

Kasan just laughed and tucked her datapad into her belt before saying, "Hey, is Blue Squadron going to be in the simulators tonight?"

Ace grinned and said, "No, they're taking the night off for such a great job. Twelve B-wings, even with Admiral Ackbar's upgrades, and six U-wings against a Strike Cruiser, two Light Escort Cruisers and four TIE Fighter squadrons was no mean feat."

Kasan nodded. "I see. Will you be in the sims?"

"I probably will - after I write my report. Wanna join me? You used to be a fighter jock, right?"

Kasan smiled wistfully. "I was. I flew for Rogue Squadron and for the Empire before that. Sure, Commander, I'll join you - see if you're as good as they claim you are. Rieekan brags about you and General Antilles as his two prized commanders - immediately before bemoaning the fact that Skywalker and Farlander are no longer a part of Starfighter Command."

Ace chuckled. "Well then, I'll see you later this evening, Captain."

"Commander;" she replied courteously and they parted ways.

* * *

Ace hurried to the simulator wearing a fresh flight suit. He had showered, changed out of his flight outfit and hastily written his after action report. Though it was hastily written, Ace proof-read it several times for grammatical error and thoroughness so as not to embarrass himself by sending a report that looked as though it had been written by a older child. With that done, he put on a clean flight suit and headed to the simulator bay.

The sims bay door opened and it was mostly empty. General Skywalker and Major Jade Skywalker were in one of the simulators for the U-wing Support Ship but the simulator wasn't running so what they were doing was anyone's guess. Over by the TIE simulators stood Captain Moor, leaning against one of the frames. She was wearing a tight fitting black flight suit similar to the kind that Major Jade Skywalker often wore, though this one had sleeves. Over it were the flack jacket and life support system commonly used by the New Republic. Ace hustled over and said, "TIE's, Captain? I don't have a lot of experience with these."

The Captain grinned and straightened. "Well then perhaps it's time you learn. You know, it would be a wise idea to have Blue Squadron practice in these as well. You never know when the New Republic may want to pull some of the TIE's they've captured out of mothballs and if you are going to teach your squadron, you need to know how to fly them yourself. Hop in, Commander Azzameen."

Ace climbed into the simulator sphere and dropped in. Over his head mic, he heard Kasan's rich Imperial accent instructing him on the pre-flight checks and operations of the TIE series. "What kind of TIE should I be flying here?" asked Ace a little nervously.

"Standard TIE Fighter. We can play with more advanced models after you get familiar with the controls."

After powering up and "taking the TIE out of the hanger", Ace began to play around with it. They were faster and more maneuverable than X-wings and B-wings though nowhere near as fast or maneuverable as A-wings. The stick was also quite touchy and Ace wasn't sure he liked it. However, being a natural starfighter pilot, he picked things up pretty quickly. "Looking good, Commander; you learn fast."

Ace chuckled and said, "I'm just copying you, Captain."

After flying around and doing maneuvers in the standard TIE, they switched to the faster, more advanced TIE's such as Interceptors, Avengers, Aggressors, Defenders and Hunters. The latter two, Ace liked the most. They had shields, Ion cannons and warhead launchers, making them more dangers than the standard TIE's and TIE Interceptors. After being familiarized with all of them, the two formed up in TIE Hunters and began a combat simulation. They didn't engage other TIE's in the run because the simulators' targeting systems bugged out, confused by the fact that a TIE pilot wanted to engage other TIE's. Instead, Ace and Kasan simulated combat against R-41 Starchasers, Planetary Defender Fighters, Z-95 Headhunters and Preybird Starfighters, all designated under pirate flags such as the Cavrilhu or BloodScar gangs. The artificial intelligence of the simulated enemies were anywhere from 'Rookie' to 'Fighter Ace' and it was great fun. Observing from her 'cockpit', Kasan watched as Ace targeted and eliminated fighter after fighter. The younger man was an artist in the cockpit.

* * *

Two hours later, they popped their canopies and climbed out, sweating and grinning ear to ear. By that time, the simulation bay was still largely empty and it was coming time for the evening meal. The Skywalker's disembarked their U-wing as well, smiling at one another sweetly. "Alright," said Ace with a smile, "we got to play in your TIE's. Now, let's play in something of mine. Let's use the U-wings now."

They nodded to the Skywalkers respectfully as they passed but, just before they were about to climb into a simulator, a voice called from the entrance. "Not that one!"

They both turned abruptly and General Skywalker was blushing and smiling innocently. "Beg pardon, General Skywalker?"

The red-headed Major Jade Skywalker replied for him. "Just trust us, Commander Azzameen; use the other one."

Kasan suddenly grinned broadly and winked at them. "Understood, Major; come on, Ace. Let's use the other one. Have these things ever been upgraded?"

"Of course;" said Ace, "Before Yavin, the side deployment doors couldn't be used outside of atmosphere, rendering them useless as gunner positions. Now, they have attachable E-Web repeating blaster cannons that can be operated from inside. Other weapons can be attached as well but E-Webs are the most popular. Take the pilot seat. The pilot acts as the primary gunner as well."

They took their seats and activated everything. After going through diagnostics and 'launching', Kasan took the simulated U-wing out into simulated space. "Sort of sluggish, isn't it?"

Ace chuckled as he manned his instruments and replied, "It's modeled after the older one and they were quite sluggish. The UT-60D's were upgraded quite a bit and now shouldn't be as much. However, since the New Republic is a little short of credits, they haven't made the software and hardware upgrades to the sims."

Kasan nodded as she went through a few maneuvers. The U-wing was classified as a support ship or even a gunship but handled like a Y-wing starfighter. As they flew around, Ace explained the purpose and controls in greater detail and, when Kasan was confident, activated the combat simulator. Eight standard TIE Fighters screamed towards them. Ace activated the artificially intelligent copilot and one of the two door gunner stations before taking the other. "This thing better have really good shields, Ace or else were done."

Ace chuckled, "Oh yeah, their pretty good and the armor plating is good too. Just imagine yourself flying a Y-wing, minus the bombs, warheads and ion cannons. I have your starboard flank and the AI port gunner has your port flank."

He opened up on the enemy ships. They were given the skill level of the average Imperial TIE pilot and he vaporized two of them before they screamed out of his firing arc. Kasan was quickly picking up the quarks of the ship and quickly compensating for them, engaging the enemy with ease.

They went through several scenarios in the U-wing before emerging, grinning again. Kasan looked at Ace and said, "We missed the evening meal."

Ace shrugged and said, "No problem. I have some containers of soup and pre-made bread dough, not to mention a small basket of fruit. I can heat those up if you want to join me."

Kasan nodded. "Sure, sounds fun."

As they walked back, Ace asked her, "Why didn't General Skywalker and Major Jade Skywalker want us to use the simulator they had used?"

Kasan chuckled, "You have to ask? They were in there for longer than we were in the TIE simulator and their simulator wasn't even activated. Then they come out, still sweating and grinning like fools. Connect the dots, Commander."

He already had and was blushing at the realization. "Really? In the simulator?" he muttered. "Oh, doing it in the simulators is great fun. The doors are locked from the inside and, depending on where you are, it can be quite exhilarating. Ever done it in an X-wing of B-wing cockpit?"

Ace was blushing hard now and shook his head as they got to his quarters. He slapped the door controls and they entered. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Kasan whirled and pinned him against the wall with a burning kiss. Ace wrapped one arm around her curvy waist and tangled another in her silky black hair. When they separated for want of oxygen, Kasan whispered in her maddening Imperial accent, "I'll have to change that at some point then."

She kissed him quickly again before separating and saying, "I'm going to take a very fast shower. Mind preparing the food?"

Ace, as he always did when Kasan kissed him silly, had a dopy looking grin on his youthful face. "Yeah, I'll get the food ready. Don't take too long or I'll come in after you."

Kasan grinned and cooed, "Oooh, is that a promise, _Commander Azzameen_?" before entering the 'fresher, her hips swaying. Ace watched until her perfectly shaped rear disappeared and chuckled. As he gathered the food and used his stove top heater and a pan for the soup and slipped bread dough into the very small oven unit. Despite the fact that Kasan was at least ten years older than he was, they had started a rather secretive relationship in the middle of the Alliance of Free Planet's struggle against the Zann Consortium. When he had asked why Kasan wanted to keep it quiet, she had explained, "Because Alliance Command is surrounded by power-couples. You have Colonel Skywalker and Captain Jade, you have General Solo and Councilor Organa, you have Agents Katarn and Ors, you have Captain Celchu and Agent Retrac and you have Commander Antilles and Agent Wessiri. I would just prefer we keep our relationship private."

Ace hadn't cared. As soon as Kasan said 'relationship', he was too excited to care and even now he agreed with her. Whistling as he prepared the food, Ace shivered in anticipation. Suddenly, he felt lithe arms wrapping around him from behind and felt soft lips pressed against the back of his neck before hearing a husky chuckle. "You stink, love;" whispered Kasan. "I'll keep watch dinner. Hop in the shower."

When he returned, Ace found the small table set for two with bowls of soup, biscuits, cut fruit and glasses of wine. Kasan stood there wearing a pair of Ace's work-out shorts and a sweat shirt. "Come sit down, love;" said Kasan. Ace was in a short sleave shirt and a pair of sweat pants, the partner to the sweat shirt that Kasan was wearing. They sat down and set to it with a will, not talking during their meal. Being two military vets, they ate quickly though not unduly so. When they had finished and stashed the dishes in the recycler and also throne their flight suits in a clothes washer/dryer, Kasan kissed Ace again, pushing him back towards the bedroom and struggling to remove his shirt.

Being a military man and, therefore, required to maintain a good state of physical fitness, Ace was a well shaped young man, lean and wiry. Though his muscles weren't very large, they were well formed and well defined. When the shirt was off, Kasan kissed her way down his chest, gently dragging her nails down Ace's chest as she did. Sensation shot through Ace's body and he groaned, growing hard in his sweat pants. Kissing her way back up, Kasan captured his lips before pushing him onto the bed aggressively before stripping off his sweat shirt, rendering her bare to the waist. Ace tried to sit up but was pushed right back down and chuckled. Kasan dropped her shorts and yanked off his sweat pants and under shorts. Ace's manhood stood at attention and Kasan began to stroke it teasingly.

Ace groaned, wanting nothing more than to sheath himself inside of her but he knew from the past that trusting her lead in this case would render the best result for him. After several long moments, she joined him on the bed and spun around, her back to his head. With slow, teasing relish, Kasan sank onto him and began to ride him. Ace groaned and grabbed her hips, rubbing his thumbs above her ass cheeks, using his own strength to urge her along. It was quick for both of them. The pressure within built as they both moaned erotically and moved faster and faster until Kasan screamed and came hard, bringing Ace with her. Kasan fell backwards and Ace wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they gasped their way through their afterglow. "So much for showering;" muttered Ace blissfully. Kasan giggled very uncharacteristically. "We can shower again later. I just got an idea. You said that you _haven't_ had sex in an X-wing or B-wing, right?"

Ace grinned and they both staggered to their feet and dressed in their flight suits again before running for the hanger. Most of the fighters were in the open - however, the Rogue Squadron X-wings were stored way on the edges of the hanger. Several of them were partially hidden behind the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Knight Returns_. These were the X-wings that they ran to. Observing carefully where the holocams in the hanger were, they found that one of the X-wings, one with red streaks and dozens of TIE's and Imperial capital ships on its fuselage, was completely hidden. "Get in;" Kasan urged Ace. He climbed quickly and plopped into the cockpit. Kasan was right behind him, straddling his hips in the tight quarters. They left the canopy up as they began to wriggle and struggle out of their flight suits. It was easier since neither of them were wearing anything under them. As they worked at it, Ace realized that the idea of kriffing in a starfighter was extremely arousing. The fact that, if the old fashioned photo of Winter Retrac on the control board was any evidence, it was Commander Tycho Celchu's fighter was just icing on the cake. Tycho was Ace's friendly and amiable rival in the Starfighter corp as the commander of Rogue Squadron.

Ace suddenly began to laugh and Kasan looked down at him with a frown just before her flight suit sank from her shoulders. "What are you laughing at?" she asked with confusion. Ace pointed to the photograph and said, "I think this is Commander Celchu's fighter."

Kasan chuckled and turned the photo face down. "I think I'd rather you look at me than Agent Retrac;" she cooed. Ace grinned up at her as he shimmied out of his orange flight suit until they were around his ankles. Kasan hung her flight suit on the rim of the cockpit and said, "I'm going to need some help, here;" she said as she lifted one of her legs and placed it beside his hip. Ace sat up and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist to hold support her as she placed her other leg beside his other hips before settling into his lap, straddling him and sinking onto his manhood with a long, sultry moan. She was about to start riding him again when he grabbed her shoulders. "Wait! Take it slow this time. No need to blaze through. We have all night."

Kasan hesitated, wanting nothing more than to drive herself onto him again and again unto completion. Instead she humored him as he captured her lips in a heat kiss and used his hands to explore all of her exposed flesh, brushing up and down her back, her ribs, her stomach and cupping her breasts and suckling one of her nipples. Pleasure began to zing throughout her body and her head rolled back. Seeing that she was enjoying his ministrations, Ace dipped a hand down, rubbing slowly down her belly until it brushed through the sparse black curls beneath her navel and then to the tiny little nub just inside of her folds. Kasan's entire body spasmed, she moaned and her eyes shot wide. "That's new!"

"What? I've done that to you before;" Ace smirked and gently but firmly rubbed again. "OOOHHH!" she moaned again, "Yes but not like that you haven't!"

Ace's eyes widened, as did his smirk and he rubbed, this time repeatedly and vigorously. Kasan began to flex her hips, wriggling and squirming, gritting her teeth and moaning as he pleasured her. Ace found her reaction to his efforts fascinating. Suddenly, he clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down. There were voices in the hanger. "Shavit!" he cursed and they both ducked down as far as they could. A voice, that of General Wedge Antilles, who was home receiving fresh orders and a short twenty-four hour leave, was heard. "I'm telling you, Luke - the X-wing is superior in every way to those Naboo N1-5 Starfighters. Their shields are stronger and their laser cannons are more powerful."

"Debatable about both of those," came a second voice, "however, the N1's are more maneuverable and faster. One of the advantageous an X-wing has is that it's a hell of a lot easier to repair and also much less expensive to repair or construct. X-wing's aren't as pretty though."

That second voice belonged to General Luke Skywalker. It continued, "It'll be good to fly and X-wing again, though. I've actually missed it."

"It's right back here between mine and Tycho's. We'll have to be careful so we don't bump the _Falcon_ or the _Knight_ ;" said General Antilles eagerly. A chuckle followed and General Skywalker said, "You sound like you're a little worried."

"Of course not, oh wise and all powerful Jedi;" quipped General Antilles. They both chuckled before the latter said, "Well, see you out there."

"You got it."

Kasan and Ace looked at each other with wide eyes and ducked down even more, Kasan remembering at the last second to pull her black flight suit out of sight. Suddenly, a slow, mischievously smile began to spread across Ace's face. His hand released her mouth and started on her shoulder before slowly and seductively brushing downwards. "Ace!" she whispered as it slowly lower towards her perky left breast. "What?" he asked innocently as it climbed the slope of her breast before just barely tickling the nipple. "Stop it!" she hissed, trying not to giggle at the sensation. Ace's wicked grin only broadened and he did it again. Kasan gasped and said, "If you make me scream or laugh, I swear, it's going to be awhile before this happens again. ANY of it. AT ALL!"

Ace took her word and waited as two X-wings fire up beside them. They both looked up and saw a carbon scored, almost dilapidated looking X-wing, its fuselage covered with paintings of enemy ships including one Death Star, rose above and gracefully floated above and between the two CEC YT Light Freighters before exiting the main hanger of the Imperial Palace. When they heard both no longer heard the X-wings, Kasan heaved a sigh of relief. "Well that was a close th- _AHHH!_ "

She gasped in surprise as Ace brushed her pleasure nub again and tweaked her nipple. With a moan of pure desire, she grabbed his head and mashed her lips against his, beginning to raise and lower her hips, riding his manhood and moaning even more at the waves of pleasure it caused. Ace groaned with pleasure before burying his face between her breasts and then attacking them with open-mouthed kisses, nipping the pale pink tips over and over again and causing low moans or screams each time. Suddenly, Kasan pushed his head back against the seat's head rest. Her mouth was slightly open as she continued to move her hips in perfect sequence as if on two pistons. Her breath rushed in with a hiss and out with a moan, the sounds only aiding in driving the much younger man beneath her higher and higher. "Stars above, Kasan!" he groaned. Kasan moaned and said, "They said that younger men weren't as good. Liars!"

"Funny;" Ace gritted at before reaching up and tweaking her nipples and massaging the two globes of flesh. "The boys told me older women didn't have much stamina."

"Yeah? What experience did they have with older women?" she gasped before screaming into the crease of her elbow, cumming hard for the second time. Ace suddenly sat up and wrapped his wiry arms around her and held her still, pounding into her again and again until he had reached his own completion. Slowly, Kasan disengaged from Ace's lap before curling up and sitting sideways on his lap. Ace gasped and smiled. "I think a couple of them have a little experience with older women but you aren't like older women."

Kasan gave him a quick glance and sighed, "How's that?"

"Well you may be about ten years older but you sure as hell don't look or act older. Besides ten more years of experience is nothing I'm going to complain about."

"I just kriffed you;" said Kasan dryly, brushing her hand against his chest, "you don't need to keep flattering me."

"Your accent drives me crazy, you know that?" said Ace with a warm smile, stroking her silky black hair. Kasan chuckled and said, "Again with the flattery. Do you want more or something?"

Ace just laughed and kissed her temple, replying, "Can't a guy compliment his lover without an ulterior motive."

"Maybe;" she said but then, a moment later, she sighed and nuzzled the side of his neck. "Of course;"

They sat silently for awhile until Ace sighed and said, "We should probably move."

"Mmhmmm," murmured Kasan but neither moved for another five minutes. Finally, realizing that she was falling asleep, Kasan stood in the cockpit and climbed out of the cockpit, dressing under cover of the Falcon. Ace quickly dressed in the cockpit and used a rag he had in his pocket from working on his own B-wing to wipe up any fluids. As soon as he dropped to the deck, Kasan kissed him again before saying, "Come on. Let's go to my quarters."

They headed towards the hanger entrance when the double doors slid open. Tycho Celchu and Winter Retrac came in, chuckling to each other. Ace nodded cheerfully to them. "Commander Celchu;" he said by way of greeting. "Commander Azzameen;" replied Rogue Leader just as cheerfully. They passed each other, Ace and Kasan heading out and Winter and Tycho heading towards - Rogue Squadron's X-wings! "Kriff!" muttered Ace. "RUN!" said Kasan. Laughing like two misbehaving children, they bolted towards the lifts as fast as their legs could carry them.


	7. Chapter 7: Celebration on Dromund Kaas

**Dromund Kaas - The Estate of Sith Lord Gira Kessar**

Malavai Quinn didn't understand why they were celebrating and what they were celebrating as he stood on the balcony. In his opinion, the recent victories were not that. Instead, he thought them to be empty successes, not true victories. The battle against Darth Malgus and his traitorous officers and his alien forces had required an alliance with the Republic forces. He and his Lord Gira Kessar hadn't been involved, having been required to go on another mission given to them by the Dark Council. After action reports that he had studied said that the two most powerful and well know Jedi heroes had battled and personally struck down the usurper Darth Malgus and the majority of his lieutenants. The fact that they had required the Republic's aid was galling to Quinn.

Suddenly, a small hand was on his shoulder. "Captain Quinn, is everything alright?"

Quinn smiled and turned to his wife and Lord. Lord Kessar was a pureblooded Sith Lord with deep scarlet skin and bright yellow eyes. Her face and body lacked the sharp ridges and fleshy tendrils that were characteristic of her species. To the species of the Sith, it made her plain and unattractive but to Malavai Quinn and other species, she was a red skinned goddess, wearing a black dress with slits in the sides that went all the way up to her shapely thighs. The neckline dipped very low and showed ample cleavage and the back dipped all the way down to the small of her back. She was utterly breathtaking, "Yes, of course, my Lord. I just don't see this as a true victory. We allowed the Republic the honor of destroying that traitorous bastard, Malgus. It doesn't sit well with me."

Lord Kessar smiled and stood with him, looking over towards the Great Sith Temple and watching as lightning flashed in the sky. "Were it up to I and Darth Nox, we would have done the honors ourselves but unfortunately, we were sent to take care of another problem. However, the Dark Council sees it as a great victory and so, I felt obliged to throw a celebration at the estate that belonged to Darth Baras. At the least the view is incredible."

Quinn couldn't argue with that. After a companionable silence, Gira turned and pulled him into a tender kiss. With a soft smile that belied her savagery and power on the battlefield, she said, "Come and dance with me, Hubby."

They finished their drinks and headed in to dance. The music was by the best band in the Empire and it played the perfect, sultry tune to slow dance to. They danced for several songs until a Dark Lord who ware spiky armor and a mask cut in. His name was Darth Marr, arguably the most powerful Dark Lord on the Dark Council. "May I dance with your wife, Captain?"

Only a fool would deny a Dark Lord. With a polite bow and an, "Of course, my Lord;" Quinn moved to the side, getting himself some more champagne. From side, wearing a red dress, sashayed another Sith Lord - a female Chiss with silky black locks pinned up in an elaborate style. She was gorgeous and smiled at him. "Captain Quinn, may I have a dance with you?"

Sure that his wife would not mind him dancing one dance, he smiled politely and said, "Of course, my Lord."

They stepped out onto the floor and started to sway. "I understand that you are the personal officer, pilot and lover of the Warth of the Empire. That must be a very daunting position. I'm quite curious about it."

Quinn smiled proudly and said, "It is a high honor and a true pleasure, my Lord. Lord Kessar is entirely unique among her peers. That and apparently I have a thing for red skin."

The Sith Lord giggled at his dry whit and he smelled very strong alcohol on her breath. "Well my name is Lord Thrasus'cahar but most simply call me Lord Thrasus. It is an immense pleasure to meet you, Captain and I must say that Lord Kessar has impeccable taste in men."

She was pressing herself close to him and her generous breasts were pressing into him seductively. Malavai continued to smile politely. "Well I thank you my Lord. It is my only wish to serve Lord Kessar and the Empire. The fact that I was able to marry her was simply the greatest of added bonuses."

Lord Thrasus looked slightly taken aback but hid it well. "You married her? That is... that is wonderful. It may be very belated but congratulations, Captain Quinn. Again, she has impeccable taste."

"Why thank you, my Lord."

They chatted as Lord Thrasus eased back and off of him just slightly, not wanting to incure the Wrath of the Empire.

"I hear that you married your Captain, Imperial Wrath. I find that to be beneath someone of your power and position. If you were to marry a none force-user, I would have thought a Grand Moff, Grand General or Grand Admiral would have been more your level, my Lord;" said Darth Marr to Gira Kessar. She smiled coldly at him and replied, "Oh and aside from the very bold such as yourself or the foolish, who is going to pass judgment upon me - who has killed several members of the Dark Council and annihilated some of the Jedi Order's most powerful masters? Will you, Lord Marr? Will you judge my power by the social standings of the Empire and where I stand? I would not advise it."

Her cold warning was an obvious and blatant threat. Darth Marr chuckled behind his mask as he spun her. "I could care less. However, I wished to gauge your response. You couldn't care less what you think about the petty niceties of the circle of bureaucrats that surround the Dark Council and the High War Council. I don't care if you married your Captain, slept with you lieutenant and secretly have affairs with your apprentice and slaves so long as you continue your work for the Empire and Dark Council. As a friend - yes, Lord Kessar, a friend - I would guard your husband well. He is a potential weakness to exploit."

Gira nodded, sensing his sincerity through the force. "Of course; thank you, Lord Marr for both the dance and the advice. I will keep it in mind."

The song ended and the Dark Lord bowed. Gira turned and looked at her husband. She was about to embarrass him and was almost gleeful about it. Going towards a podium, she picked up a voice amplifier, "Attention please, my Lords and officers in the great Imperial military. Though this has very little to do with this celebration, I am going to take this opportunity to embarrass my husband while honoring him in front of a hundred of the most powerful men and women in the Empire. Captain Grade II Malavai Quinn, come to the podium please."

Quinn strode up, frowning and blushing at Lord Kessar, who had an utterly wicked smile on her gorgeous face. "Attention to orders:" she called out and Quinn began to blush deeply, half glaring at his wife. "The High War Council and myself, Wrath of the Empire Gira Kessar, have expressed a special trust and confidence in the loyalty, valor and skills of Captain Grade II Malavai Quinn. In view of that trust and confidence and by the power of the Dark Council and the High War Council, I here by promote you from the rank of Captain Grade II passed the rank of Major and Lieutenant Colonel to the rank of Colonel. This drastic promotion is do to his defense of Darth Vowrawn on Corellia, of myself during the hunt for the Jedi heroes and of myself and Darth Nox during the proceeding skirmishes and his amazing display of skill, loyalty and self-sacrificial attitude that drove him to display actions that are above and beyond the call of duty."

Grinning ear to ear, she switched out his Second Grade Captain's insignia for the Colonel's insignia, smiling both proudly and wickedly at him. Quinn was resisting smiling with a great effort even as he blushed like a teenage boy. There was a surprising round of applause and, after Quinn had bowed, he had a number of Imperial officers and even some Sith Lords shaking his handing, slapping his back and congratulating him. Suddenly, there was a loud voice, enhanced by the power of the force. "Enough of this!"

At the border of the room stood a Sith Lord wearing ceremonial battle armor with a gold and black lightsaber hilt. He was a pureblooded Sith. "I do not care for the promotion of some Imperial officer nor the decadence of the so-called 'Wrath of the Empire'. Lord Malgus was the most powerful among us and he was killed by the Jedi. Since when did we allow the death of a Dark Lord go un-avenged and why are we celebrating it? This is disgraceful and foolishness."

Quinn looked at his wife and her scarlet face was dark and hard, her yellow eyes flashing. She had only brought one of her twin lightsaber blades with her for the evening, fastened horizontally on the back of her dress. She unfastened it and strode towards the Sith Lord, her high-heeled black boots clacking ominously against the marble floor. When she was less than a dozen meters away, she growled loudly enough for those around to hear. "How dare you come to my estate and insult me! Bow and plead for your life and I will grant you it. Defy me and I will cut you down where you stand."

The Sith Lord flung his glass to the floor, the crystal shattering as he yanked his lightsaber free and igniting it, showing a dark purple blade. "I do not fear you, Kessar and I will never bow to an overblown shutta such as you!"

There was a flash, the sound of two lightsaber clashes and then the hiss of one cutting flesh. Kessar's weapon was already re-fastened to her belt as the Sith Lord stood and stared stupidly at her, not evening looking at the glowing hole in his chest before he collapsed. "2V, come and clean this and that shattered glass up. Is there anyone else who wishes to invoke my wrath on my own estate?" she called out to the visiting guests. There was nothing. She grinned ferally and said, "Anyone? Step up? I will destroy any member of the Dark Council or War Council or any Sith Lord or Imperial officer who steps forward just as I did this traitorous fool."

There was no one. With the mood ruined, she yelled, "I hope you enjoyed my little party celebrating the death of the usurper. Thank you for coming - now GET OUT!"

With the heavy clacking of boots and the rustling of robes, the place emptied quickly until only Quinn, Malavai and their crew remained. Turning to them, Gira said, "Enjoy your time of rest and relaxation. Unless the Empire itself is about fall and the Republic fleet is in orbit, do not disturb me. Colonel Quinn..."

She motioned for him to follow her as they headed towards the stairwell that lead up to the huge, lavish bedchamber that they shared. As soon as the door shut behind them both, Gira poured two drinks and handed one to him before saying, "To your promotion, _Colonel_ Quinn."

Quinn clinked against her glass and they drank. She then took the glass and set them to the side before saying, "You look exceedingly dashing and handsome in your dress uniform, my husband. I've been using the force to suppress my natural urges all evening and I simply think that I can't anymore."

One fastening at a time, she began to undo his uniform, removing the fine jacket. She kissed him as she did, devouring his lips with slow relish. Pushing the jacket off, the ripped open the undershirt and dragged her nails down his well formed chest until it came to his trousers. With a sultry smile, she unbuckled the belt and unfastened the trousers as he shrugged off his shredded undershirt. When she had worked his manhood free, she grinned up at him and was about to take him in her mouth. "Wait;" gasped Quinn in shock. Such sexual actions were performed by slaves and prostitutes, not by Dark Lords of the Sith. It was far, FAR beneath her. "My Lord, you mustn't! Such actions are far beneath you?"

"Pleasing my husband in any way is not beneath me, Malavai. I overheard Pierce talking to a friend from the Army and he mentioned this. I want to do this for you, Hubby. I want to make you feel _sooo_ good and get you _soooooo_ hard. That way, when I can no longer resist you, you can pound into me with your magnificent manhood. Let me do this for you, Malavai. I want to please you."

Quinn was hesitant but he allowed her to slip her mouth over his length, sliding all the way down to the base and giving a strong suck. Quinn groaned. Ever since he had married her, he had stopped using pleasure slaves and prostitutes. The feeling of her hot, wet mouth slurping at him was absolutely sublime. "Not to much, my love;" he gasped, "I don't want to explode in your mouth."

She pulled off of him with a pop and gave a sultry smile. "That doesn't sound so bad, Malavai. Maybe I want your seed to spill into me. After all, I didn't get to eat much at the party."

She swallowed him whole and sucked hard on him, causing pleasure to zing through his body. He could feel the pressure of his pleasure growing within him and he said, "Gira, please, I'm about to lose it."

Rather than release him again, she increased her speed and the pressure on his length until he exploded within her mouth. Her eyes popped open and she slowly pulled off of him and swallowed and then purred with pleasure. " _Mmmmm_... that tasted delicious, Hubby."

She straightened and giggled a sultry giggle as Quinn gasped and slowly came down from his high. "So are you going to get hard for me again, Hubby? I need you."

She slipped her arms out of her dress and it slid around her her waist, leaving her bare from the top of her head down to her curvaceous waist. Malavai stood opened mouth and gazed hungrily at her well shaped body, his eyes getting stuck on her large breasts, the dark red nipples standing out towards him, and also on her adorable, sexy naval before sinking down to where her belt was hidden out of sight by the folds of the top part of her dress. She stood as such and cocked her hip, seductively resting a hand on it. His manhood was twitching and she purred, "Yes, Hubby, get good and hard for me again."

Quinn kicked off his boots and removed his socks before removing his trousers and undergarments before taking his wife and pushing her back towards the bed, growling as he did, "You can be an insufferable tease sometimes, Gira."

He knelt down and pushed her dress to the side to remove her small belt and the dress slipped to the ground, leaving her only in a pair of tiny lace panties. With a quick yank, he ripped them off and pushed her onto the bed before spreading her long, smooth legs. "Allow me to thank you for your pleasure, Wife."

He dove between her smooth, perfectly molded thighs and delved deeply into her womanhood, flicking the clit and driving his tongue between her folds. "By the force!" Gira gasped and gripped the back of his head with one hand while supporting herself with the other. "Oh my stars! Malavai, you're turning me to putty! OH Don't you DARE STOP!"

But he had no intention of stopping before he had reduced her to a quivering mass of red flesh and silky black hair. She began to whimper and moan with every exhale and her back arched and her hips rose, grinding against his face with her womanhood. Quinn enjoyed this, flicking her clit and circling it with his tongue. It wasn't long before she was screaming with every exhale as she was flung over the edge of pleasurable oblivion. Her juices gushed and her legs tightened around his head. When she relaxed, collapsing boneless onto the bed. Quinn stood and looked down with smug satisfaction on his wife. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her bared breasts rose and fell with every heaving breath. Moving limply, Gira lay lengthwise on the bed, still quivering with pleasure. "Malavai, come and join me;" she cooed, patting the bed beside her. With a grin, he did and she leaped on him, devouring any part of his body her lips could reach as she lay on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You complete me, Malavai Quinn. Before we continue, I want to discuss something with you that is quite important."

Quinn didn't want to talk! He wanted his wife to ride him until she screamed and he groaned in orgasm. He wanted to roll her onto her back and kriff her while he ravished her sensitive breasts and squeezed them with his hands. "Of course, my love;" he said and immediately began to nibble on her neck, shoulder and ear. She gasped and said, "Malavai, I can't think while you do that to me;" he just murmured, " _Mmhmmm_ " and kept going. Trying to concentrate through his ministrations, she said, "After much reflection, I have decided that I am going to take your name as mine."

That stopped him, his mouth stilled as it was pressed against her pulsing vain. He pulled back and looked into her gold-flecked yellow eyes. "My Lord, are you certain? I have never resented the fact that you hadn't. In fact, I was considering taking yours."

She shook her head no. "Malavai, I want to show you my devotion to you in a public way."

"But Gira, you are the most powerful woman I have ever met. There is no need to take my name. I wish to be a part of your family, not for you to become a part of mine. You are my world because you have accepted me into yours."

"Malavai," she whispered tenderly, "I am not putting myself under your power - I am naming you as my equal."

"But my Lord-" but she placed a finger against his lips, gently silencing him. "Quinn, you may not be force sensitive and you may not be a high ranking individual in the Imperial Hierarchy but you are the love of my life and you are powerful in your own way. You ARE my equal, Malavai - perhaps not in rank but as a being, you are my equal. You keep me sane and stable. You help me keep the madness at bay with your love and your brilliant. If only for that reason, I want to honor you. You have honored me so many times. Just let me do this."

Quinn was honored but he couldn't help but ask one more thing in a whisper, "But Gira, what will they all think? What will the Dark Council think?"

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I don't even care what they think, my love. You are my husband and I care about you. My name is Lord Gira Kessar Quinn, Wrath of the Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. I will submit the proper documents - tomorrow. Right now..." and she rose onto her knees, straddling his thighs and grinding against him with a sultry, affectionate smile. "I am going to ride you until the sun comes back up again."

Gripping his manhood, she began to stroke it as show ground against one of his thick, muscular thighs. Quinn groaned and when he was good and ready, she lowered herself onto him with a gasping moan. Quinn grabbed her and pulled her down so that he could capture one of her dark red nipples in his mouth. She moaned louder and gasped, "Oh Malavai!"

He grinned into her breasts and then pinched her nipples, twisting them and she squeeked in the most un-Sith-like manner. Quinn laughed and did it again, causing her to moan. "You keep doing that!" she commanded and she began to raise and drop herself on him fast and hard as he continued to tease and pleasure her large breasts. He sat up, reached behind and gave her rear a slap. " _Mmmmm_ ;" she purred, "that's very naughty of you, Hubby."

Quinn did it again, slapping her ass and she purred more, biting her plump lower lip. "I must have been a bad girl tonight."

"Well;" he gasped, "you did embarrass me before the one hundred highest members of Imperial hierarchy. I think you should be punished more."

He slapped her rear several more time and each time, she purred or moaned. Suddenly, he flipped her over and pinned her arms above her head with one hand around her wrists. She purred again and said, "I like it when you take control and restrain me."

"You won't in a moment;" he growled before brushing his finger over her breasts, her under arms, her stomach and her thighs. Quinn was just waiting for his wife to remove him with the force but, to his surprise, she laughed and moaned as he pumped into her as he brushed his fingers lightly over her luscious body. She began to plead with him, "Malavai, please stop! I can't handle it! You're driving me crazy!"

But he didn't. He gritted his teeth as her walls constricted around his manhood. "I had no idea you enjoyed this so much or else I would have done it before."

"Too intense!" she laughed and moan and suddenly, her back arched and she gasped, "Oh my stars! Malavai!"

Quinn was surprised and stopped as she gasped. Then she looked at him, "Malavai, don't stop! At least keep plowing me!"

Quinn did and felt his own climax approaching. He was not as vocal as his wife. She suddenly yank him down and began whispering, "Right there, Hubby! Yes right there! Oh my stars, you're going to get me to explode around your thickness again! Mmmmm;" and she purred as she nibbled his ear. "Yes, my love. OH YES!"

Her heated words drove him over the edge and he groaned in orgasm. Gira moaned through one last climax, squeezing him with her arms and legs tightly. She rolled him over and lay atop him, gasping. Suddenly, she said, "I hope that was the one, Malavai. I hope you finally gave me a child."

Quinn would have been shocked had he been able to think clearly. Instead, he murmured blearily, "well according to recent studies, it seems that it is almost easier for a human to get a pureblood pregnant than to get another human pregnant. Some even argue that true purebloods don't even exist anymore and that there is some human in every pureblood - though I doubt that with the extreme desire and demand for species purity in some families."

Gira _hmmm'd_ at that. "Well let's hope that is the case."

* * *

 **Korriban - The Court of the Dark Council**

Gira Kessar Quinn strode into the Dark Council chamber and took her seat, crossing her long, shapely legs and waiting expectantly. It was business as usual at first with the Empire discussing the war against the Republic. Things were heating up all over the galaxy. When it was over and Gira was about to leave, bored as could be with the meeting. She was the fist of the Empire, the one who destroyed its enemies. If they didn't have someone for her to annihilate, why bring her in at all?

Suddenly, one of the Dark Lords said, "Lord Kessar, a moment please."

It was Darth Arkous, a pureblood with an obsession for purity. They had both been at odds since her marriage and since her ascension to her seat on the council. All the council members were seated. "Be quick, Lord Arkous; I have better things to do."

Gira felt his displeasure at her lack of deference. "Is it true that you have changed your name to that of your husbands?"

She didn't even turn but she chuckled dangerous. "Yes it is. I added his name to mine as a show of loyalty to him. You understand loyalty, don't you, Lord Arkous?"

"I understand loyalty to my peers and my superiors, few as they are. To lower yourself by adding his name to yours is a disgrace to your position and..." suddenly he gasped and reached for his throat, uttering sudden strangled noises. "My, my - you seem to be choking on your words, Arkous. Aren't you powerful to break my grip?" asked Gira with sadistic glea and calm. He was not strong enough. Darth Nox watched closely as she did, her interest peaked. Finally, another Dark Councilor named Darth Acina stood and said, "You have made your point, Lord Kessar Quinn. Release him."

Gira held for a moment longer until Darth Marr rumbled, "Wrath, release Lord Arkous."

"Of course;" Gira said casually and Lord Arkous gasped for breath, his throat finally free of her grip. "If that is all, my Lords;" and she left, her hips swaying and her aura of warning evident in the force around them. "She just assaulted me!" growled Arkous and Marr growled, "Once again, you have allowed your pride to nearly get you killed. I would advise you to learn the lesson quickly. There is a reason she was named Wrath of the Empire after Scourges treachery."

* * *

 **Dromund Kaas - the Estate of Lord Gira Kessar Quinn**

Gira strode in and shed her armor before calling, "Malavai, come here, please."

As soon as he was there, she grabbed him and kissed him hungrily. "Make love to me, Hubby."

Quinn nodded and whispered, "Of course, Lord Gira Kessar Quinn;"

With a veracious moan, she yanked him towards the bed. Quinn was simply grinning and swept her into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Been a Long Time

Keyan Farlander allowed himself to sink deeper into as he trained with the remotes. Lightsaber combat was definitely not his greatest strength. In fact, he fully recognized that his swordsmanship was mediocre at best so he constantly trained. Keyan had been there for two hours and he was getting exhausted. Finally, the remotes shut off and he closed down his Jedi weapon and grabbed his towel and shirt. Before he could make it to the door, a sultry purr stopped him. "Oh don't stop now, Rookie One. I was enjoying that."

Keyan turned and looked over at the spectator. Ru Murleen sat on a bench with an appreciative smirk. Immediately feeling uncomfortable, Keyan threw his shirt on and muttered, "Ah... Captain Murleen - how are you?"

She stood to her feet and approached him. Wearing her blue flightsuit with the top half tied by the sleeves around her waist and a black tank top beneath, she looked like she was gunning hard for him - again. "I'm doing just fine, Key. You know, I was hoping that I'd be stationed on your ship again. When was the last time - the _Lost Cause_ wasn't it?"

"That's right;" he said. She was right in front of him now, looking into he eyes and studying him. Finally tired of the games of nexu and gizka, Keyan frowned and asked, "Why are you here, Ru? I'm tired and need to get some sleep. Colonel Skywalker has meditation starting at oh-six hundred in the morning and if I fall asleep again, Wade and Ferroda will never let me hear the end of it. Neither will Captain Jade for that matter."

Ru shrugged and pushed her short blonde braids back over her shoulder. "Alright, I'll walk you back. It's on the way to my quarters anyway."

Keyan sighed as the door opened. They walked back in silence until they reached his door. "Can I come in?" she asked smoothly. "No;" he said simply and went inside, before the door could shut, Ru said, "I need to talk to you, Keyan."

Keyan just stood there for nearly a minute, muttering to himself, "Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it;" before he sighed and turned around. "Come in."

Ru stepped in and the door shut behind her. Keyan went to the kitchen unit and heated water for instant caf or tea. As he did, Ru crossed her arms and said, "I was expecting a little bit more of a warm greeting when we saw each other again, Keyan."

The Jedi stifled a scoff. "Why would you expect that? The last time we saw each other, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want a future with me."

"No," she said patiently, "I said that I didn't think it would work considering I was going to be spending months in comms silence on intelligence missions and you were going to be on missions with Blue Squadron. We weren't able to contact each other and you know how intelligence is. What if I had to seduce some local authority or something? I couldn't put you through that."

"Oh please," Keyan scoffed. "You just didn't want to be tied down when you were out on your adventures."

A look of supreme hurt crossed Ru's face and she whispered, "That's not true and you know it, Key. You know that it isn't true. Don't you remember anything from when we were together? Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember you leaving. I remember begging you to try and make it work with me and you said no. I remember how much it hurt to see you go and now, over a year and a half later, you want to be with me again."

Ru nodded and said, "I do, Keyan. Look, I'm sorry I hurt you and I still think that my intentions at least were good."

Keyan studied, trying to gauge her sincerity - trying to decide if he wanted to risk going through it all again. "I'd invite you to ask General Solo what road is paved with good intentions."

"I missed you the entire time, Key. It was distracting some times when all I could think about was you and being with you again."

Keyan collapsed tiredly back into a chair and asked, "Why didn't you come to me when we were first stationed on the same ship? Why did you wait this long?"

Ru looked away. "I saw you with that Jedi Nisotsa and you seemed close so I thought that maybe I had missed my chance but a little avian told me that you two were just..." and she paused, trying to find a tactful way of articulating what she was trying to say. Keyan beat her too it with a ironic smile. "We were just friends who helped each other relieve a little stress. I wanted to take it further but she was never okay with that so..." and he shrugged and trailed off.

They sat silently before Keyan sighed and said, "I don't know if I can just jump back into a relationship with you again, Ru. I just - I don't know. If another intel mission comes up-"

"I'm done with intelligence, Keyan. I'm back in Blue Squadron under Commander Azzemeen and that's where I'm going to stay."

Again, they were silent until Ru looked pleadingly at him. "Key, please; how can I convince you how much I want to be back in your life and to stay in your life?"

Key didn't answer because he didn't have an answer to give. He didn't know how he would be able to put himself out there again. "Use your Jedi powers and read my mind if you have to."

Keyan's eyes widened. Captain Mara Jade had said some pretty stern words about lightly looking into someone's mind. But Ru looked so forlorn and so pleading that he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, reaching out with the force. To actually read someone's mind took a great amount of control over mental aspect of the force. Instead, Keyan looked Ru's emotions. They were dripping with regret and contrition but also laced with pleading and hope. All of these were surrounded by both anxiety and by love. Yes, love for Keyan and a longing for him. One thing he was able to pull from her mind was the picture of his face, smiling as they both removed their stolen Stormtrooper armor immediately after destroying the _Terror_ , an Executer-class Star Dreadnaught equipped with a cloaking device and its contingent of Phantom TIE Fighters. She had memorized that vision on his face. With it, she memorized the adorable look of frustrated dismay after the Phantom TIE they had stolen was destroyed by a self destruct system they had no awareness of.

Keyan pulled away from her mind and couldn't help but smile at Ru. "Did you get the answer you were looking for, Keyan?"

In answer, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Ru pressed against him and gave a quiet, happy sigh into the kiss. When they separated, she said, "I've been dying for that kiss for a long time, Key. You have no idea how long."

Key chuckled and kissed her again. "I need to shower. I still have class tomorrow, Ru."

Without even hesitating, Ru took the bottom of her tank and lifted it off, saying as she did, "I'll join you."

Keyan's face went slack, surprised even though he knew he shouldn't be. Ru had always been like this. "You still don't wear anything under your tank top;" he said, his voice a little rough. Ru smirked and said, "Nope. Your turn, Rookie One."

Keyan grinned and pulled the shirt off before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the refresher. Ru was grinning ear to ear as the door hissed shut behind them. Immediatley, Ru's hands were wandering his body. Keyan was lean and wirey. While he wasn't thickly muscled, he was well defined and Ru ran one of her hands along the V that disappeared into his trousers. "Oh I forgot how delicious you were, Key;" she breathed lustily. Keyan's own hands were reacquainting themselves with Ru's soft skin before dropping to his knees to unlace his shoes and unbuckle her boots. They both quickly kicked them off and removed their socks before Ru attack Keyan's lips with her own, moaning into the kiss as her breasts pressed against the hard plains of his chest. "I've really missed you, Key;" she whispered tenderly, as if she didn't want the galaxy to know. Key held her and pressed his forehead against hers and said, "I've missed you too, Ru. Come on. The water's nice and warm and I don't want it to get cold."

Ru laughed as he attacked the knotted sleeves of her blue flightsuit. As soon as it was loose, the thing slipped from her waist, revealing that she was wearing a pair of calf long leggings, very tight black leggings. Keyan pealed them off, revealing her long, feminine legs. "Miss these, Key?" she asked and Key nodded, running his hands down the outside of her legs and back up to cup her firm rear, causing her to moan. "Shower. Now;" she said and yanked his workout trousers down and his manhood stood out to meet her. They both stepped under the hot water and sighed in satisfaction as they pressed against each other and kissed passionately. Keyan swung blindly until he grabbed a bottle of cleanser. It had a masculine sent and Ru snatched it from his hand. "I'll get that for you;" she said in a smokey voice, pouring a liberal amount onto a sponge. "Turn 'round, Rookie One;" she ordered and began to run the sponge up and down his back, scrubbing in the most seductive way possible. When she had finished his back, she pressed against it while reaching around and scrubbing his chest, stomach. After sufficiently scrubbing the majority of his body, and frustrating him to no end, she put the cleanser on her hand and grabbed his manhood, causing him to whimper. "Hmmm, gotta make she this is nice and clean for you, Key;" she purred and knelt down. Keyan leaned back, gasping as pleasure zinged through his body.

Ru was giddy with glee as she pleasured him for the first time in almost two years. His reactions caused heat to shoot straight to her very core, making her only want to keep going. She could tell that he wasn't far from coming undone right there. That was fine with her too because when they got to bed, she wanted him to last as long as he could. "Ru," gasped Keyan. "Ru, stars above, I'm about lose it."

Ru grinned and said, "That right? You're about to lose it, huh?"

She took her hand off of his length and grabbed his firm rear before rapping her mouth around his manhood, slamming onto him until her lips touched the base of him and Keyan's eyes crossed as he gave a strangled whimper. Mercilessly, she sucked and slurped at hit until she began to feel his rod twitch and a stream of his essence went into her. She purred around him as she swallowed and sucked every last bit down. Keyan was leaning against the wall of the shower, gasping and looking down at her. "Stars, I've missed this, Ru."

"Oh so have I;" she said, straightening to her feet and handed him to the cleanser. Keyan chuckled, still heaving for breath and said, "This is a bit of a masculine scent for you, isn't it, Ru?"

"Well I'm not exactly a girly girl, am I Key? Go on, scrub my body."

She put her hands together and lifted them, stretching her arms upwards before turning away from him. Eagerly, he lathered the sponge and then began a slow, casual scrub of her shoulders, her back, her arms, her rear and her legs. Every now and again, Ru would make a purring noise or a low gasp. When he had finished her back, arms and legs, he moved on to the front of her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close while his sponge brushed low and scrubbed in slow, suggestive circles upwards. He paid special attention to each of her breasts, smiling in satisfaction whenever moaned or gasped. After dropping the sponge, he just teasingly brushing his fingers against her wet, silky smooth skin and kissed her across her shoulders and back and neck. Ru purred and said, "I love it when you tease me, Key."

"Yeah? If my memory serves me, you love it even more when I tickle you, don't you?"

Ru shivered and wriggled and his fingers pressed into her stomach, her ribs and her legs, gasping at the tingling it caused her. He was very gentle with her, not being so forceful that she laughed but enough so that it caused so many tingling sensations and drove her crazy. When he brushed upwards, brushing her breasts and her nipples. "Oh Keyan!" she gasped. With what could only be described as a nefarious cackle, Keyan gave her dark nipples a tweak which caused her to cry out. One of his hands feathered its way down to in between her legs and began to use his middle and ring finger to message the engorged nub there. "Oh stars! Oh my stars, Keyan!"

Her legs began to flex and tremble with every stroke. When he fully inserted his third and forth fingers into her manhood and began to leisurely pleasure her, she covered her mouth and screamed into her hand. From behind her hand, she whimpered repeatedly in pleasure, using one hand to lean against the side of the shower. Still tickling her with his other hand, Keyan brought her to an incredible orgasm. It crashed over her like a wave and caused her legs to weaken and it was only the Jedi that held her up and kept her from falling to her knees. Still gasping and leaning against him, Ru asked, "Are we done showering yet?"

Keyan nodded and supported her as he shut the water off and put a fluffy white robe on her and wrapped a towel around his waist. From there, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Almost immediately, Ru yanked Keyan down and kissed him again, holding him on top of her and loving the feeling of his weight pushing her into the mattress. Keyan wanted to pull away but she would let him, plundering his mouth and devouring his lips. He desperately wanted to remove the towel from around his waist and the robe that covered her but she wouldn't let him for quiet some time. Suddenly, she flipped him over with a grin and whipped the towel away before dropping her robe and grabbing his manhood, stroking it. Keyan groaned and arched his back. When he was as hard as he could be, she shifted and positioned herself above him before sinking, sliding onto him smoothly and with a huge smile. "Oh wow;" she gasped with pleasure. Keyan grinned and flipped her over, growling at her, "I've been neglecting a couple very important things."

Ru smiled and thrust her perky, firm breasts towards him. "Are you talking about my tits? I know they aren't huge but they still need some loving."

Keyan dipped his head down and gently nipped around the slope of her breasts, teasing her to frustration and causing her to moan piteously, "Key, suck on them. Stop teasing me and suck on them."

With a husky chuckle, he obliged, suckling on her nipple and causing her to gasp, "Oh yes; just like that, Key. You make me feel so good."

One of his hands began to tickle her again, and she cried out. With a pop, Keyan stopped and said, "If you keep screaming like that, you might have security think that I'm trying to rape you or something."

Ru shook her head and flipped him back over and began to bounce up and down on him as she gasped, "If I'm up here, they'll see that this is totally consentual. Oh my stars, you feel so good. Oh I've missed this, Keyan. I've missed you so much."

Keyan gently pressed his fingers into her and tickled her, causing her to moan and ride him more vigorously, trying for all she was worth to bring them both to a massive climax, but before she could, Keyan flipped her over - and off the bed. With an _umph_ , they were both on the floor again, Keyan catching himself so that he wouldn't crush her before smoothly thrusting himself back into her, causing her to moan before he began to slam into her again, gripping her by the hips. Ru sat up wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and still moaning erotically into it. She was using her legs, she met every one of his thrusts with her own. Both of them were quickly becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure of it and Ru gasped, "Oh my stars, Keyan! You're driving me into oblivion! Just a little more. Just pound into me a little more!"

Keyan didn't reply, instead standing to his feet, gripping her ass and pressing her against the wall. He continued to slam into her, their pelvises slapping together loudly. The sound of them colliding was drowned out as Ru came hard with the loudest, most sultry moan that Keyan had ever heard. He wasn't far behind her. To assist him, Ru hugged his head to her firm, perky breasts and he suckled her tight, pebbled nipples which caused her to gasp. Finally, after another dozen thrusts, Keyan gave a deep, throaty groan and Ru felt him twitching inside her and felt his hot seed filling her up. Keyan carried them both over to the bed laid her down. Ru crawled to the other side of the bed and covered herself with the blanket with a satisfied sigh. Keyan joined her, hugging her into his chest. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Quickly, Keyan pulled the robe that ru had been wearing to himself and went to the door speaker. "Can I help you?"

"Keyan, it's Mara. Luke and I were passing by and heard some strange noises. Is everything alright in there?"

Keyan stifled a groan and Ru covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Yup everything's great - just about to turn in for the night."

"Are you sure? According to Wade and Ferroda, they've been hearing some odd noises coming from here. Apparently there were quite a few moans and some giggling and some odd slapping noises. I think Luke and I should come in."

Ru got Keyan's attention. She had a sheet loosely wrapped around her and winked before lying down on the bed and making herself look as if her mind had been blown. An utterly foolish grin remained on her face and she was lying on her back, gazing into nothingness. She pantomimed opening the door and winked again. Keyan blushed but nodded and opened the door. There stood Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker. Mara was surprised that Keyan had actually opened the door. "Woah, Keyan! I was only kidding! You didn't have to..." and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Ru, naked and dreamy looking, barely covered by a sheet on the bed.

Luke gently but firmly took Mara's arm and to try and lead her out, apologizing to Keyan. "We're sorry, Key. We didn't mean to interrupt anything. We'll see you tomorrow morning. Make sure you get _some_ sleep tonight."

Ru rolled over and smiled, "I make no promises on letting him sleep after the ride he just took me for, Colonel Skywalker."

Mara laughed and said, "Don't worry, Pilot; he'll be held responsible and not you. You can do whatever you want with him - unless you have complaints, Keyan."

Luke ushered his wife out with a little difficulty as Ru called after her, "Great! I wouldn't expect him to be able to do much during Jedi training tomorrow morning then, Captain."

The door hissed shut and Keyan glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently as she stood to her feet, putting her naked body on display for him. Keyan swallowed hard before managing to say, "You just had to embarass me in front of my teachers, didn't you?"

She walked over to him and pressed herself up against him, saying in a sultry purr, "Aww, I'm sorry, baby; let me use the refresher and then I promise I'll make it up to you."

She turned around and went to the refresher, feeling Keyan's eyes on her tight rear and putting just a little extra swing into it. When the door shut, Keyan gave a broad grin of happiness. He had Ru back and he was overjoyed. Shrugging off the robe and tossing it over a chair, he grabbed a datapad and began to read a technical manual about Imperial TIE fighters, wanting to learn about his enemies' primary starfighter. The door hissed open and Ru was there in a moment, swatting the datapad aside and kissing him passionately again before asking, "Ready for me, Rookie One?"

Keyan grinned and spun her around and said, "Are you ready for me, Ru?"

Her answer was another passionate kiss.

* * *

Keyan staggered tiredly into the training room. All eyes were on him and Keyan knew that there was still a ridiculous on his face but he didn't care. He just wanted to make it through meditation without nodding off. "Alright everyone;" said Luke, "take your places and sit down."

Keyan went to his position in the rows of sitting students and allowed himself to fall deeply into the force, allowing it to flow around him. Something was different this time. Something seemed to have unblocked, allowing his access to the force to become stronger. As he meditated upon this, he came to the realization that he had been bitter and angry at Ru the whole time and that it had limited his ability to touch the force. A slow smile crossed his face as he understood and began to examine himself. Who else was he bitter against? What other way was he limiting himself by holding tightly to anger and resentment that he was strangling his connection?

Hours later, after Jedi Training and working with the Jedi students in starfighter maneuvers in the sims, Keyan went back to his quarters to get changed for dinner. The sight of a smirking, sexy and quite naked bombshell waiting on his bed caused another grin to cross his face. "How was your day, Dear?" she asked with a purr. "Enlightening;" replied Keyan with a growl as he began to quickly remove his clothing. After an hour of hard and heavy going, they just lay cuddled together before Ru asked, "So how was Nisotsa?"

Keyan just chuckled, remembering that Ru had no problem talking about other women and how they were in bed. If she ever felt threatened, she never showed an outward sign of it, usually just deciding to kriff him silly once again. "She was alright - pretty good actually. She loved having her ass slapped. It was a little different."

"Well she certainly had the curves for it - a round ass, large tits, I'll but most of the male Jedi drool after her a lot."

Keyan shook his head, "They're all taken actually. Last I heard, she was making the round with some of the fighter jocks. Kinda reminded me of Deena Shan actually."

"Hmmm..." said Ru. "So now the uncomfortable question..."

"Ru, I would pick you any day over her so there is not need to ask which of you is better - besides, I like teasing you a lot more and she really didn't appreciate it."

Ru gave a smug grin and said, "Yeah? You like teasing me to frustration before pounded me good and proper, don't you?"

Keyan's answer was to press his finger tips into her ribs and then start to feather them all over her body, causing her to moan and wriggle before gasping, "Here we go again."


	9. Chapter 9: Han kidnaps Leia

**Coruscant - The New Republic Capital**

Han Solo quickly marched through the halls of the Imperial Palace. Ever since that final battle of Coruscant, things had been absolutely crazy, despite that fact that he was no longer a New Republic General. Leia, his fiance, was still busy as ever as a member of the Ruling Council and training to be a Jedi Knight and, to top everything, planning not one but two forthcoming weddings. Times were busy indeed. They hardly got to spend much time together and when they did, Leia was so tired that they never did anything. In truth, Han was getting pretty tired of it and was hatching a plan to do something about it. He had gotten some people in on it too - Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Carlist Rieeken, Chewbacca of course and a few others who would help cover for her. Not for the first time, Han allowed small, tight smile to cross his face. It was ironic because everyone joked that, had he and Leia been in the same situation that Luke and Mara had been less than half a standard year ago - what with that perfect Hapan princeling and all - Han would have kidnapped Leia because, right now, that's exactly what Han planned to do.

Now he wasn't going to stun her and carry her limp body to the _Millennium Falcon_ with an evil grin on his face. He had more tact than that. He was just going to take her for a long weekend suddenly, after assuring and reassuring her that everything would be covered. Luke and Mara would help share her Council duties and Winter Retrac would take excellent notes and use her photographic, audiographic and holographic memory to remember everything.

As he headed towards High Councilor Organa's Office, a silky, infuriating voice purred behind him. "General - forgive me - Captain Solo; how fortuitous that I caught you here. I have a mission that I think you would be best suited for or, if not yourself, you would at least know the best being to send."

Rolling his eyes and doing his best to keep his attitude in check, Han turned to face Borsk Fey'lya. "Good morning, Councilor Fey'lya. I'd be glad to help with this mission however I can. What can I do for you?"

"The Ruling Council was considering getting into contact with some of the larger smuggling organizations. As I'm sure you are aware, our logistics are in a bit of a mess and having the extra shipping would go a long way to fixing it. The plan is still in preliminary stages but if you would be willing to give your thoughts on it, it would be most helpful."

Han checked his chrono. He liked the sound of the idea but at the moment, he needed to go. "Tell you what, Fey'lya, sometime in the next week or so, when you have this as a sure idea, come and get me and I'll make references and such. I'm actually late for something right now though. Take care."

Before the Bothan could protest, Han quickly strode to the turbolift bank and smacked the upward button. He rolled his eyes one more time, glad to be done with the Bothan. As he thought about the idea though, he actually started to warm to it. Before he allowed his mind to fixate on that, he shifted his thought and smiled. It was time for him to speak the Princess off her feet - metaphorically at least.

At the top of the lift waited Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Winter Retrac. "Ready?" asked Han eagerly. Almost as eager as he was, his three co-conspirators nodded. "Right. Let's go."

With mischievous grins, they headed to the office door and Han hit the chime. The door slid open and Leia called, "Come on in."

When they all filed in, a small frown crossed the former Princess's face. "Hello. Is there a meeting I forgot about?"

"No, your Highness;" said Winter, a small smile on his face. "Your fiance is about to kidnap you for a weekend and we're helping him;" said Mara, a smirk on her lovely face and hands on her slightly curvy hips. Luke was grinning too. "Winter and Mara already packed you a bag here;" and he displayed it. Leia couldn't help but smile even as she protested. "Oh no! I can't leave! The council is still working on stabilizing some form of government and securing other sectors, systems and worlds to the New Republic. I appreciate the offer but I simply cannot leave."

"Sure you can;" said Han easily as he slipped behind the desk and gently pulled her chair out from behind the desk and lifting her to her feet. "We have it all covered. You see, Winter is going to be keeping record so that, when we get back, it will be as if you didn't miss anything. Not only that, Luke and Mara are going to be sitting in on the council more often to assist with everything else."

Gently taking her hand, he lead her around the desk and took her bag from Luke. She pulled back with her hand. "Han, I can't go. Mon Mothma is counting on me."

"Mon Mothma is working you to death and your fiance feels neglected;" said Han seriously. "Besides, you don't think I would do this without letting her know, do you? I may be rebellious but I'm not crazy!"

Leia looked at him suspiciously. "And she okay'd this?"

"More or less;" said Han with a shrug. Leia's eyes glinted in warning. "Han..."

"Leia;" said Luke with a sigh, "When was the last time you had a real meal, got more than three hours of sleep or spent quality time with anyone? Now, the Masters, Mara and I are giving you leave from training and I'm confident that anything Mon Mothma needs you to do, we can have someone cover for a short period of time. But you need this - both for yourself and for you and Han. Now go on."

Leia hated it when her family and friends ganged up on her. The fact that they were right only made it more irritating. With a humph, she hid her smile and said, "Fine but I need to make sure that you have everything I need for this trip."

Mara gave her a hurt look. "You don't trust Winter and me, Leia?"

"Sure I do but I also know you;" said Leia as she quickly rifled through the bag. It was well packed - clothes for lounging in, modest and not-so-modest sleeping attire, toiletries, a hold out blaster - everything she might need. Finally, she zipped it back up and gave a large, genuine smile. Hugging each of them, she said, "Thank you all. You're right. I do need this."

She laced her arm through Han's and said, "Take me away, Han."

* * *

It hadn't been all that difficult to slip around the fringes of the main building using small halls, maintenance halls and such to get to the palace's hanger. As they went, Leia was actually giddy with excitement. It may only be three days and two nights, but she was going to spend quality alone time with Han for the first time in... in... quite a long time. Just the thought filled her belly with butterflies and, while they were dodging a group of dignitaries near the hanger, she pulled Han into a passionate kiss. The former smuggler grinned and said, "I thought I was going to have to wait for that 'til we got to the ship."

"Me too, only I couldn't wait that long anymore;" said Leia, pushing herself into his arms. The dignitaries had passed and they hustled into the hanger and up the ramp of the _Falcon_. Chewie was in there and, when he saw them, grunted and growled before hugging them both and heading down the ramp. Han called after him, "Thanks for firing her up and taking her through pre-flight, Buddy."

The Wookiees response was a roar as he retreated into the facility. Han immediately took the ship out and blasted out into space. Leia sat in the chair behind him and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Han smiled and said, "That depends totally on you. Where would you like to disappear to, Sweetheart?"

Leia pulled up a starchart and selected the first place she saw. "There - take me to Hesperidium. We don't even have to stay on one of the resorts."

Han grinned and said, "We'll stay in one of the cheaper motels or hotels. I doubt that anyone will look for us there."

Suddenly, he felt Leia's breath on the side of his neck. "I like how you think, Scoundrel. I think I'm going to go get a couple hours sleep. Wake me when we get there after you've checked in. Then, the fun can begin;" she whispered before running her tongue along his ear and causing him to shiver. Han turned just in time to see her retreating down the passage. With a quick breath, Han flung all power to sublight engines. He really, REALLY wanted to get there as fast as he could but the moon was way too close for a hyperspace jump so he would have to deal with a couple hours anticipation and libido.

* * *

Leia woke to Han's lips brushing her temple. "Hey, Sweetheart; we're all checked in. I've even used a fake ID and signature for the _Falcon_."

Leia sat up and stretched. She already felt about a thousand times better than she had earlier. With a smile she stood and grabbed her bag. "Let's get settled in. How bad is this place you found for us?"

Han snorted. "Sweetheart, this is Hesperidium. Even the worst place is still better than any place you'll find in the Mid or Outer Rim."

Leia chuckled. Of course he was right. These resorts were used by diplomats, politicians and officials from outside the Core Worlds and inside when they were visiting Coruscant. She was still surprised a little at the luxury of the place Han had gotten them. It had a hot water spring in an enclosed courtyard as well as a largish swimming pool. "Han, this isn't a motel room - this is a condominium;" she gasped. Han chuckled and said, "Yeah well, they were running a special and this was a better deal anyway. So where do you want to-"

Leia cut him out with another intense kiss. "Bedroom. Now." she hissed before kissing him again. Han wrapped one arm around her back and hooked another under her rear and, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Leia's thighs clamped on his sides and even as she fiercely and possessively kissed him, he gently set her down on the bed. As she kissed him, Leia attacked Han's clothes, pushing the black vest off his shoulders, unbuckling his ever-present blaster belt and the belt of his trousers as well. She couldn't do a whole lot more after that since they were pressed together but she was loathe to separate from him. His lips felt so good and he smelled so magnificently - well - like Han Solo. He was slightly musky with just a hint of cleanser. His clothes always smelled like that too and the scent filled her sense of smell, increasing her already raging desire.

Needing to be closer, Han straightened and removed his white under shirt and kicked off his boots. Leia was working on her long white over-robe and the blue sleeveless mantle. The latter came off with ease but the robe was more trouble. She removed her belt first and then had to stand completely. She tried to pull her garment over her head but it was floor length and she found herself rather embarrassingly stuck. Luckily, strong hands helped her out and she was able to pull it over her head and toss it aside. Beneath, she was wearing skintight leggings and a tight sleeveless shirt. Before she removed them, she attacked Han's lips again with her own. It was as if she couldn't survive more than a dozen seconds without kissing him. Han was down to his under garments already and his large hands rubbed up and down her back, occasionally squeezing her wonderfully firm rear end. Each time he did, she would shiver and squeak into his mouth slightly or giggle. When his fingers worked their way under the stretchy fabric of her shirt, she lifted her hands from around his neck and gave him enough space to lift it off. She also removed her leggings before lying back on the bed - garbed only in a lacy red bra and matching panties.

Han joined her, covering her body with his and kissing her. Leia arched her back off the bed to press her body against his. A large hand found the clasp of her bra and skillfully unclasped it. Leia giggled and separated to whisper, "You always were good with your hands, Dear."

Han chuckled huskily and said, "So you've told me before. You're not so bad yourself though, I do have to say, your talents are mostly with your mouth."

She giggled again and said, "You have quite the silver tongue yourself."

Despite their easy, if heated banter, both were barely able to control themselves. Leia allowed Han to slip her last remaining garment off her body before removing his own. He wanted to attend to her but Leia pulled him back on top of her and said, "No! I need you! I'm ready for you right now, Han!"

Who was he to argue? Leaning down to kiss her again, he slid himself home in a single, smooth motion. Even into the kiss, Leia and Han had to stifle a low groan. At a steady pace, he began to make love to her, thrusting and retracting, their lips only separating long enough to take a few necessary breaths before they sealed again. However the sensation soon became too intense and they were forced to separate and gasp. Leia began to moan before her bodied seized up in climax. Han was right behind her too. Gasping, they lay side by side, recovering from their love making. "I can't think of a better way to start this little escape;" said Leia while she lazily traced patterns over Han's muscular chest. Han couldn't agree more and pulled her to him. "Are you hungry, Princess? Do you need anything?"

Leia shook her head, resting it on his shoulder contentedly. They lay there for a little while before Leia decided that the hot spring had looked too pleasant to ignore for long. Without announcing her intentions, and began to rifle through her bag again. "Would you mind getting some wine for us?"

Han nodded and pulled his trousers back on. When he got back, Leia was sitting there in a white bathing suit. Han gulped and managed to say, "Here you are, Sweetheart. Are we going for a swim?"

Leia shook her head and said, "No, just a soak in the hot spring. Care to join? Men aren't allowed to wear anything though."

Han recovered his normal attitude and grinned. "You got it. But why are the women allowed to?"

"So that the men have something to take off of course;" she purred as she lead him towards the hot tub. Leia sat down on an underwater bench and gave him a smoldering look. Han tried to hurry faster and nearly succeeded and falling into the hot spring. That done, he slipped into the hot water and scooted next to his future wife, who kissed him and reached beneath the water and began to pleasure him, getting him nice and hard. Han lowered the straps of her swimsuit one at a time before pushing the whole thing down to her waist. She pulled back and said, "You aren't wasting any time, are you?"

"Well we only have the weekend;" he murmued. Leia stood and removed her suit before straddling his hips and kissing him while rubbing him over his shoulders, his arms and his chest. Han moved from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. Leia gasped and ground against him. She tried to lift herself but Han wouldn't let her. "Oh no, Princess; we're gonna take this one a little slower."

"But..." she gasped as he nipped across her collarbones. "But..." she tried again, "we only have the weekend;" she objected weakly. Han chuckled and said, "So... we don't have time for me to do this?" and he continued to cover her neck, collarbones, shoulders and upper chest. "Then we really probably don't have time for his either, huh?" and he lowered his head and nipped at the pail pink tips of her breasts. Leia wasn't able to find a coherant objection. The things Han was doing to her were scrambling her thoughts. His strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her and Leia was barely able to grab him, line him up and he lowered her onto him. She moaned as he filled her up completely. Han was still attending to whatever he could reach with his mouth, her neck, shoulders, collar bones and so on while his hands staid on her waist, pulling her against him. Leia just hung on for a moment, reveling in his attention. Her breath hitched whenever his lips touched her, especially her more sensative areas. "Oh Han..." she moaned. "oh darling, this is wonderful!"

Han's deep chuckle was her only response. Using her hands, she levered herself up and slammed down. Han groaned and used his hands to add to the effort. They separated and collided again and again and Leia moaned more and more wantonly. "Mmmm... Oooohhh... Han, yes!"

Han himself was incapable of words at the moment. In a series of careful movements, he lifted Leia and turned them both around, kissing her as he did. There was a part of the hot tub that was quite deep and the water was up to Han's chest. Leia had her molded, firm thighs clamped firmly around Han's waist with her hands gripping his shoulders tightly enough to bruise. They moved together in the deep, warm water, causing ripples as they separated and colided again and again. The hot water stimulated them and their pleasure and pressure grew until Leia had to bite a finger to stifle her scream of bliss. Her head rolled back and she moaned. Han gave a groan himself through gritted teeth as he exploded into bliss. They both twitched and gasped together as Han staggard back to the underwater bench and slumped onto it, careful not to bash Leia's knees on it. "Hmmm..." purred Leia contentedly. "Can we go back to the bed? All those long days are catching up to me."

Han lifted her and said, "Sure, sweetheart but first we need to eat something. Remember being asked about the last time you had a real meal? Well I'm going to see that fixed."

After wrapping her in a fluffy robe and tucking her into the bed, Han called a nearby restaraunt and ordered a meal for delivery. Leia was already nodding off when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Do you need anything, Princess?"

Leia nodded and said, "Lay down and snuggle me for a bit - at least until the food gets here."

Han obliged, pulling her to his chest and kissing her. Leia sighed with contentment and closed her eyes. Han just lay there with her, reveling in her warmth and closeness. He chuckled to himself and murmured, "If someone were to tell me ten years ago that I would be marrying the Princess of Alderaan, I would have laughed in there face and yet, here I am."

He reflected on his life since this wonderful young woman had run into his life, all attitude and sarcasm in the corridors or the Death Star prison block. She was wearing one of those very Alderaanian dressing robes complete with silver belt and hood. "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape;" she had said. Han smiled. He had grown to love her snappy attitude and her sarcastic whit and her ability to completely take care of herself and others under adversity. It was during there flight from Hoth that he had decided that he wanted to be with Leia. In fact, it had almost seemed that she was warming up to him just in time for him to be sealed into a block of carbonite. It had taken six months for her to come and free him. He still remembered waking, cold, blind and confused on the floor. At first, he had been terrified, being pulled into the arms of someone with a strange, automated voice. "I can't see!" Han had stuttered. The gravelly, automated voice had said, "You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time."

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's Palace;" answered the voice. Using a hand to blindly feel the face mask of his rescuer, he asked, "Who are you?"

There was a pause and his rescuer shifted before the most beautiful, wonderful voice had whispered, "Someone who loves you;" and had kissed him.

Han didn't know if he had dreamed in the block of carbonite but if he had and if any of those dreams were good, he was sure that Leia had been in them. The door chimed and Han shrugged on a long robe before getting it. "Hey Sweetheart, foods here; you need to eat."

They ate in silence and then laid back down, quickly falling into a restful, blissful sleep.

* * *

Leia woke later and smiled at her wonderful lover. With a wicked grin, she shifted around and gently pushed him on to his back. Sleepily, probably still not at all awake, Han muttered, "Leia, everything alright?"

"Yes, dear. I'm just shifting position a little bit."

Han grunted and Leia began to move carefully, ducking under the blanket. Carefully, she searched until she found her target, Han's impressive manhood. With a long lick, she drew a still-sleepy groan out of him. "Wha..."

She continued to until it was hardening and then, his soft lips sank over his shaft. Han went, "What are you..."

Leia began to suck and slurp at him. "Oh stars, Leia!"

His hand found her head, lacing his fingers into her hair. Leia hummed and the vibration increased the pleasure. Han was trying hard not to thrash or to shove her head down onto himself. When they had first started to sleep together, Leia had been rather conservative and reserved. Now, however, thanks no doubt to Han's influence, Leia was quite willing to do different things. One of her hands slipped down and grabbed his testicles, giving them a firm yet gentle squeeze. Han groaned and bucked his hips. "Leia, if you keep that up, I'm going to cum in your mouth."

The idea excited Leia and she hummed again. She increased her speed and sucked harder, squeezing him again. Han said her name with a strangled groan as he exploded right down her throat. Leia loved it. She loved the taste of him and feeling his seed spill down her throat. It made her crazy with desire. After swallowing, Leia pulled off and licked him a few more times just to get him going again before crawling forward. Han looked at her and said, "Where did the prim, proper little princess I used to tease to conniptions out of?"

"You turned her into a woman in love with a scoundrel and, therefore, opened her up to a world of pleasure. I think that, and only when it comes to you, I may be a little bit of a nymphomaniac. It's just that work and the pressures of daily life subdues it. When we're alone..."

She purred and kissed him passionately. Han reached around and squeezed her firm, round rear end. Leia moaned. His leg went between hers and lifted it, pressing against her womanhood. Leia moaned and separated her lips from his. "No fair; you work me way too easily."

"You just blew my mind like a death star, sweet heart."

"Well, yeah but- _OOHHHHH!"_

Han lifted his leg more and she began to grind against him. Han flipped her over and began to administer to her, covering her body and making sure to kiss, nibble and lick all of the points of pleasure that he knew from many an experience that would leave her shivering and whimpering. The vein on her neck, along her jaw, across her collar bones and shoulders, all over her perky, firm breasts, her ribs, her hip bones and, finally in her mind, the tiny nerve-filled nub at the apex of her thighs. "HAN!" she screamed and nearly came then and there. "No, wait! Han, I want you to make me cum- HAN!"

She squealed again and his tongue speared into her clit. Her legs trembled as she was driven to the very brink. "Han, I want to cum from you pounding into my body with your cock!"

Her use of what he was sure she would have once considered a highly inappropriate word even for this situation, caused Han to stop and rise up and cover her with his body. His smirk was enough to cause her breath to hitch again. "That's what you want, huh?"

"Yes! Oh yes, I do, Han! I want you to drill me as fast and hard as you can."

Han grinned and lined himself up before sliding into her. Leia moaned at the feeling of him filling and stretching her out. "Ready, Princess?"

"Just go, already!"

Han took off at a fast pace and slammed his pelvis against hers as hard as he could. Leia was climaxing within ten seconds and remained in a constant state of orgasmic euphoria until Han himself finally came deep inside of her. With a groan of exhaustion, Han rolled over, pulling her against him as he did. "Who are you and what have you don't with High Councilor Leia Organa;" he asked. Leia couldn't answer. She just mewled and whimpered as she came down from her high with blissful, painful slowness. "That was incredible;" she gasped. Han nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah it was."

They both lay there, sweaty, gasping and unable to think clearly. "What time is it anyway?" Leia finally asked. Han looked at his chrono. "It's around zero seven of the day after we got here."

Leia's eyes widened and rolled back from where they had been in the back of her head. "We've been sleeping and making love for almost sixteen hours?"

Han laughed and said, "Yeah, that's right, Sweetheart. And all of that has made me hungry again. Want to go get breakfast?"

Leia nodded and stood, her legs still shaking. "Let me throw some clothes on and we can go get something."

"You don't want to shower?" asked Han as he stood to his own shaky feet. Leia gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "No, I think I'd rather go into public smelling like you just this once."

Han chuckled and went to his own bag. They dressed simply, wearing things that they would never be seen wearing on Coruscant. Han decided to forgo his bloodstripe pants and instead wore a pair of blue denim pants, a button down gray shirt and a light jacket over it. Leia wore a blue skirt that went down to her knees, a white blouse and a gray jacket. They went out of their suite, hand in hand and murmuring together about anything and everything except about the current events and political climate. Those were off limits by unspoken consent.

When they had finished eating, they walked down a street of the city they were in. "You know, we really should get working on planning this wedding, Sweetheart;" commented Han after a companionable silence. Leia smiled brightly and said, "You're right of course. But that is easy for you to say. What does the future groom have to plan exactly? The honeymoon and that's about it."

Han held in a chuckle and protested, "Oh come on! You know that you're going to want me to look at every flower arrangement, every invitation, every dish, every bottle of wine and everything else."

"I also know, you are going to find a way to say that you don't really care and that it's up to me almost every time."

Han couldn't argue with that. When it came to that kind of thing, he didn't care. He just wanted to marry Leia. He wanted the rest of his life to be with her every day and he wanted that life to start as soon as possible. "Even so, you are correct. Tell you what, as soon as we get back, I'm going to have Winter start compiling lists of flower shops, venues, caterers and so on and then you and I can go out and check on them together."

Han liked that idea. Even if he didn't care about whatever it was that they were seeing, it was time he would get to spend with Leia.

* * *

Eventually, they made it back to their suite and Hand plopped down into a chair with a sigh. "Do you need anything, Princess?" he asked, thinking it was a little late now that he had sat down, even though he would have willingly hauled himself to his feet if she needed him to.

The answer was a sultry purr. "Yes, I do."

She stepped into his field of vision wearing a corset that didn't have the decency to cover her firm stomach and had the down right indecency to make her breasts look absolutely irresistible. She wore long, thigh length stockings that matched and gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arms. Her chocolate colored hair was free and fell to the tops of her breasts and on her feet, she wore heals that made her be-stockinged legs look absolutely goddess-like. Her last remaining garment was a pair of panties that were basically a string that went around her waist with a tiny strip of fabric to barely cover her already wet slit. "I need you;" she purred and straddled his hips. Han couldn't speak, couldn't breathe and couldn't even grin. The kiss that she gave him, long, slow, passionate and blistering seemed to short out something in his mind. Suddenly, he felt her there too. In his mind, he felt her presence, touching him and infusing him with love and desire. Han was not force sensitive which meant she wanted him to know she was there, how she felt and what she wanted. She didn't intrude into his thoughts, not that there were any at the moment. She just wanted him to know hers. Finally, Han snapped back to life and sat up, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up. "I love you!" he gasped as she began to nip and kiss his neck. Quickly, he carried her back into the bed room. They didn't leave that suite until it they had to return to Coruscant and reality.


	10. Chapter 10: Del and Iden

Del Meeko paced back and forth in his quarters aboard the _Corvus_ , contemplating what he could do with his life. Yet another Imperial warlord had been brought down and the Alliance of Free Planets was one step closer to establishing a New Republic. But he was tired of fighting. There were a hundred and one places he wanted to visit and a hundred and one things he wanted to experience but he knew what Iden would say. There were still so many enemies and she wanted to wait until the New Republic was firmly established. It just seemed so far into the future of Del.

With a sigh, he plopped down into a chair and cradled his head in his hands. When it came to Iden Versio, there was always a strict call of duty. Del knew she wanted peace as much as he did but was also unwilling to walk away when the Alliance needed them. Their skills were invaluable and, when coupled with their knowledge of Imperial tactics and procedure, they were an irreplaceable unit.

During one operation, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had said that Del and Iden were one of the greatest special forces assets to the Alliance. It was high praise coming from the former Rogue Leader, Jedi Knight and Special forces colonel and his former Emperor's Hand, Jedi Knight and all around lethal partner. Captain Jade had even commented that Iden was probably every bit as elite as she herself had been. Iden had denied it humbly, saying that she couldn't use the force like Mara could. They had become good friends though, meeting for hand to hand combat training, blaster range time and just for girl talk - which fighters were better, what blasters were best for what situation, the details of various operations they had been on and the like.

Del smiled. Yes, they did a lot of good for the Alliance of Free Planets but this war just seemed to be dragging on. With a sigh, he stood, grabbed his uniform jacket and headed towards the door, only to hear a pounding on the other side. Frowning, he hit the door control panel. It hissed open, revealing Iden. Her hair was falling out of its usually perfect bun and her face was flushed. She was breathing heavily and looked very excited. "Del, did you hear the news?"

Del quickly moved out of the way and grabbed a glass to fill with water as he replied, "News? No, I don't think so. What's going on, Iden?"

"Command has finally decided to move on Coruscant!" exclaimed Iden before taking the glass and gulping down the water. "Thank you;" she said, handing it back.

Del took the glass and said, "Seriously? When?"

"Operations are beginning immediately! Elite fighter squadrons are sweeping hyperlanes. Task forces are preparing to eliminate Imperial fleets and Zann Consortium fleets that may decide to attempt to come in after us. Apparently a full three quarters of the entirety of the Alliance's military power is preparing to mobilize. The other quarter is going to be securing fall back rendezvous points in case it fails. Can you imagine it? The Alliance set up on Coruscant! That would strike a massive blow to the Empire and would show the galaxy that their time is passed!"

Del nodded his head, considering the implications. Iden watched him carefully for a moment before sighing, "You have that, 'I've been thinking a lot about leaving and want to live a life away from war' look on your face, Meeko. Look, I know you're getting war fatigue and so am I but there is just so much work that needs to be done. As I promised - once the New Republic is firmly established, we can go and do whatever we want away from war and conflict. Just let me ask you something, Del: will you be able to sit by while a galaxy is ravaged by war? We're doing so much good."

Del sighed and said, "There are other ways to do good, Iden. Why do we have to fight? There are hundreds of worlds ravaged by war, billions of refugees who could use relief. Why can't we help them?"

Iden shrugged. "We're soldiers, Del. Fighting is what we do."

"That's not enough for me anymore, Iden."

Silence followed before she asked quietly, "What would be enough for you then, Del? What could keep you here with the Alliance? 'Cause it's beginning to sound to me like you're already dead set on leaving."

Del was silent for a long time before stating, "You know that I won't be going anywhere without you, Iden. I couldn't and wouldn't do that."

"You shouldn't just be staying for me, Del."

"No that's not what I- ugh." he put his face in his hands and said, "You know my loyalty is to this governing body and to the people of the galaxy over all."

Iden smiled and took his hands. They were rough and work-warn and strong but so gentle. "I know you are, Del. I promise that I mean what I say."

"I know you do;" whispered Del. "But when will the New Republic be established? When will it be strong enough for you to be satisfied?"

Iden looked down. She didn't have a definitive answer for him. "I'll know it when I see it, Del;" she said finally. Del sighed and pulled away, going to the viewport and rubbing where his chin was beginning to grow a fair amount of stubble. He was used to taking her orders and would follow her anywhere no matter how tired he was and how much he disliked it. But sometimes, it seemed as though she didn't understand exactly how tired of this he was getting. She didn't understand how much he hated the death and the killing and the constant danger. He was willing and was certainly able but even so, but he was losing his fighting spirit. It had been happening ever since Endor.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and he could feel Iden lay her head against his shoulder. "You know that, if you demanded it, if you told me that you couldn't stay anymore and was tendering your resignation, I would go with you, right Del? You know that wherever you go, I want to go with you. I just don't think that the time is right yet."

Del sighed and a smile tugged at his lips. Turning, he looked Iden in the eyes and said, "Of course I know that and I am not planning on just up and leaving, Darling. My will to fight is just... I don't know."

Iden smiled up and at him before kissing him tenderly. Del allowed himself to press against her and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to cocoon her in himself as much as possible. Suddenly, he felt her tongue trace across his lips. It was a gentle brush but it was a familiar one. Del gave a quiet groan and kissed her just a little more forcefully.

Iden moaned and sucked his lower lip into her mouth. Once it was released, Del thrust his tongue into hers. Their kissing became frantic and heated and Iden had a good grip on the back of his neck, holding him to her. When he started kissing along her jaw and back to her neck, she moaned and grabbed for the hem of his shirt. Of course, he was wearing a uniform jacket over it and that simply had to go. She pushed it off his shoulders as he began moving them both towards the bed in the corner.

Quarters aboard the _Corvus_ were small, two room affairs. They had a main room and a refresher and that was it, so it wasn't far from the viewport to the bed.

Iden finally was able to feel the smooth skin over lean, hard packed muscle and she loved every bit of it, moaning as she felt up his abdomen and chest while he sucked and kissed at her neck. "Stars above, Del;" she gasped.

Del was too busy trying to get to the hem of the long sleeved shirt she wore under her flight suit but the stupid orange coveralls were in the way. Growling in frustration, he maneuvered her so that he could push her down onto the bed. Iden chuckled huskily. "Shut up;" he growled playfully and knelt down, working on her boots. Stupid things were the flight boots that had five straps and buckles apiece. Finally, they came off and the thick socks beneath followed. He stood and Iden stood with him, kissing him again. It was a game she liked to play - seeing if he could get her undressed while she kissed him senseless. Normally, he did a pretty good job.

Del managed to untie the sleeves of her flight suit from around her waist and it fell down to her feet, leaving her in combat pants beneath. They followed the flight suit and that's when things got complicated each time. No matter how he tried, Del still couldn't figure out a way to kiss Iden while removing her shirt. At first, he didn't try, being satisfied to lift the shirt and feel the smooth, soft but firm skin beneath. His hands traced along her sides, her ribs and up the front of her abdomen. Suddenly, she exploded into giggles and pulled away. "That tickles terribly;" she said. "Sorry;" replied Del before taking the opportunity to remove her shirt, leaving her in just a pair of tight undershorts that most soldiers and pilots wore and a utilitarian bra that at least looked like it was a size too small.

Iden kissed him and maneuvered around to push him backwards onto the bed with a bit more force than he had pushed her. Quickly, she untied his boot laces and yanked them off. Del grinned in anticipation. Apparently she was pretty eager.

Del's socks were gone and, before he even had the chance to stand up, she yanked him to his feet, unbuckled his pants and shoved them down, along with his undershorts, leaving him bare from waist to feet. One moment later and he was completely naked and she had him pinned sideways on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge. Her lips devoured his passionately and his head began to spin.

When she finally came up for air, he gasped. "Not fair, Iden. You're not naked yet. Plus, we're only half on the bed."

"True on both counts, Darling."

She stood and dropped her shorts before reaching back and unbuckling her bra. Del had maneuvered himself onto the bed and she all but leaped on him, kissing him again. His manhood was firmly beneath her and she ground against it as they kissed.

Iden had always known that Del had skillful hands. He could usually fix whatever he touched - droids, weapons, armor, ships. They were all no problem for him. Only after they had become intimate did she realize that he could do more than just fix things. Those very skilled hands were everywhere at once, rubbing her back, squeezing her ass, running through her hair, which he had released from its bun, caressing the sides of her breasts - everywhere. Iden loved when he combed his fingers through her hair. It felt so good to her and held her close to him at the same time. When she was unable to wait any longer, she pushed herself up. "How do you want to do this?" she asked breathlessly, still grinding her womanhood against him.

Del placed his hands on her hips and growled. "I don't much care at the moment, Love. I honestly just want to get to it."

Iden grinned down at him and purred, "Well if that's the case;" and she lifted herself up and grabbed his hard, throbbing shaft and ushered it into position before sinking down. Del's hands were moving again, from the tops of her thighs to her sides and up to her rather sizable breasts. They were more than a handful to say the least and it was even apparent in her flight suit. "How do you wear a flack jacket and life support system over these things?" he asked.

Iden gasped and swatted his bare chest. "Del! That is terribly embarrassing!"

"Why? Do you think I'm the only one who looks at them while you walk around with your flightsuit around your waist in those undershirts. You know, those outfits baggy on every part of you except across your chest."

Iden tried to tell him to stop when he gave one of her nipples a little tug which caused her to gasp and forget what she was about to reprimand him about. Slowly, she raised her hips and slammed them downward with as much force as possible. Del groaned in pleasure and continued to squeeze her breasts with one hand. The other reached around and gave her rear a firm swat. "Del! What has gotten into you?" she laughed.

"I'm just trying new things. You don't like them?"

Iden leaned down and kissed him. "So far, you're doing alright, Darling."

"Really?" he asked and, by some miracle considering the size of the bed, rolled her over before dropping his mouth to her breasts, kissing them as he slowly began working himself out and in. Iden moaned with pleasure. She wasn't a vocal lover. She didn't egg him on or do much more than moan and gasp with pleasure. The way that Del could tell she was enjoying it was by how she held him. She always had one hand on his shoulder or his arm. Usually, the tighter she gripped him, the greater it felt to her. Right now, he knew that his forearm would have a sizable hand shaped bruise on it.

Iden was trying to hold on to some level of coherence but the waves of absolute pleasure were beginning to cause her to lose it. After the continued thrusting of her lover suddenly changed angle and one of his skillful hands began to manipulate one of her breasts, she had to give in. The ship around her went hazy and her head lolled back. It was only moments later that her entire body seized in pleasure. But Del wasn't stopping. Instead, he rolled her over. At first, Iden blearily got her knees beneath her but as soon as Del was seated again, he whispered, "Lie forward, Love."

She did so and he lay atop her and, once again, began thrusting into her. It was an entirely different, and absolutely wonderful, set of sensations. Del groaned as he felt his own pleasure building and Iden, still overcome by her first climax just lay there, moaning yet still gripping his arm. Luckily, Del thought rather absently, it was the opposite one that she had grabbed before.

"Del!" she gasped and he stopped. "Are you alright, Iden?"

"YES! Why did you stop? That was amazing! I was just about to cum again!"

Del thrust into her again, his hips slapping noisily against her finely shaped ass. "Del!" she gasped again before arching back and moaning loudly. Her muscles contracted around him and he was pulled over the edge with her. It was incredible and his arms almost completely gave way. When he was finished twitching, he rolled to the side, gasping for breath. It took a little work but they managed to wriggle around on the small, once person bed until they were both lying there comfortably. Del kissed Iden's bare shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

Iden hummed happily and brought the back of his hand to her lips, kissing it. "I love you too."

The dozed on and off for awhile until Iden whispered, "I'll be back, Darling."

Del watched her step over to the refresher and the door hissed shut. He grinned and looked up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He was a lucky, lucky man. In the Empire, something like they had just done would have possibly resulted in dismissal from service and jail time - especially considering that Iden's father was an Admiral in the Imperial fleet and the man designated by the Emperor to initiate Operation Cinder, one of his contingency plans.

Since they had joined the rebellion, it was far easier to get away with stuff like this. However, they kept it as private and quiet as possible. Iden came back and snuggled back up to him, pulling one of the nerf wool blankets over them. "You're so warm, Darling;" murmured Iden with a smile.

Del chuckled. "What can I say? You just heat me right up."

She chuckled at that before saying, "So we're expecting assignment for the Coruscant operation today or tomorrow. Rumor has it that General Kota is working six or more surgically precise attacks at once with special forces units - including several from that Warlord Trioculus."

She said the name with distaste and Del had to agree but couldn't help but ask her, "You don't like the former slave master?"

"I don't trust him and I know that's not fair but that three eyed mutant gives me the creeps."

Del chuckled as he rand a hand over her firm, flat belly affectionately. "Honestly, the poor man probably gets that a lot. I think he's sincere though. He just happens to be a high ranking Imperial who brought a large fleet with him. That's the truly big difference between him and most of the other Imperials who defected. The majority are like us - people who saw the horror of the Empire and defected on their own or in small groups."

"True; Captain Jade was telling me her story the other day. Fancy an old Jedi Master still being alive after all these years."

Del chuckled and said, "You don't say? An old Jedi? How many do you think survived the Purge back in the day?"

"Imperial record indicated that there were nearly twenty thousand Jedi in the galaxy if you counted those who never passed the trials but were still strong enough in the force to serve the order in other ways. I highly doubt that however since documents from the Clone Wars subtly indicate that there was a great demand for Jedi generals and that padawans were being elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight very quickly."

"Did you discuss that with Captain Jade as well?" asked Del. Iden nodded. "Apparently she made a study of the Jedi in her spare time as the Emperor's Hand. Apparently it was a source of contention between her and Colonel Skywalker during the beginning of their relationship."

Del nodded. "Yes, rumor had it that Jedi were celibate. It's hard to imagine though. Anyhow, the number of couples surrounding high command makes me wonder if they even enforce military regulation in the Alliance."

"Oh they do to a point. Are _you_ going to tell Mara Jade she can't be intimate with Skywalker after all of that happened on Ambria with that Darth whatever-his-name was?"

Del shook his head vigorously. "No, ma'am; I'm too young to die."

Iden chuckled and said, "That's good. I would miss you terribly."

"But how do General Solo and Councilor Organa get away with it?"

Iden shrugged, "She's not technically in the chain of command of the military and is more on the civilian side of the Alliance."

"Fair enough but what about..."

"Stars above, Del;" laughed Iden. "Are you going to question the good fortune of lax rules or are you simply going to be thankful and enjoy them?"

Del grinned wickedly and said, "Give me another few minutes and I'll enjoy them thoroughly with you again."

"Much better;" she purred in reply, wriggling her rear against him just to tease. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Del managed to climb over Iden without bruising her and throw his pants and shirt on, calling as he did, "One moment, please."

The reply was a laugh. "Take your time, Del but don't hurt yourself."

As soon as he had enough clothes on for decency and he was sure that Iden was well covered by the blanket, he opened the door. Shriv, their blue skinned Duros squad mate stood their with grin on his flat alien face. He peeked around Del's shoulder and yelled, "How's it going, Commander?"

"What do you want, Shriv?" asked Del, rolling his eyes.

"Just letting you know that Captain Jade is going to want to speak to you about a special mission for the three of us during the Coruscant operation in about an hour and a half or so."

Del nodded and said, "Thanks for the heads up, Shriv. We'll see you in an hours?"

"What you're not going to invite me in?"

"Goodbye, Shriv;" and Del shut the door in his face. Iden chuckled and shook her head before throwing the blanket off, standing and stretching. "Well I suppose we should start getting ready."

"Why?" protested Del, "We have an hour and a half."

"True;" she conceded before smiling and saying, "Come here."

"Yes ma'am;" said Del as he walked over and pressed his lips to hers. He loved the feeling of her soft lips. When they came up for air, Iden whispered, "You're dressed again. You should probably fix that."

"Agreed;" rumbled Del and within moments, the issue was rectified and they were pressing their bodies together again. "Come with me;" said Iden and she took his hand, leading him to the 'fresher. Above the sink and counter, mounted on the wall, was a large mirror. Iden spread her legs and leaned forward, her hands on the metal counter top. Del walked up behind her and lined his manhood up and worked his way into her tight folds. Iden gasped and watched. The mirror added a whole other erotic level to their sex. Del retracted his hips and thrust. The image in the mirror showed Iden's mouth fall open with a gasp and her eyes grow large. "I never thought that watching you kriff me senseless from behind would be so arousing. Star above, it's so hot!"

Del agreed and his hands were firmly on her bare hips. She gasped as he thrust into her again, his hips smacking against her firm, perfectly shaped ass. Del moved both of his hands from her hips. One of his hands moved forward and up, caressing and massaging one of her large breasts and teasing the dark, hard nipple. The other hand went forward and down to the apex of her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it.

Iden gasped and nearly fell forward. Del watched the mirror and the site was magnificent. Iden wasn't even holding herself up anymore. Her eyes were open and heavily lidded as she watched the whole seen. The site of his large hands massaging her breasts and tugging on the nipple was so erotic that she was ready to plummet over the edge of absolute bliss. The sight and feeling of his hand between her muscular, smooth legs and caressing her most sensitive part was her undoing and she let out a long, soft moan. The ship around her became a blur, background sight and noise to the pleasure that flooded her sense of feel, easily overpowering every other sense. Vaguely, she registered her lover groaning behind her and the warmth that flooded her core.

Del watched as his beloved sagged in his arms. Her legs were violently trembling and her eyes were barely open. With heavy breathes, they both stood there, basking in their shared orgasmic high. "When we get real quarters, I'm putting a mirror in my quarters;" sighed Iden contentedly. Del's answering chuckle was more like a series of gasps.

After several minutes, he murmured, "We need to get cleaned up and, unfortunately, my shower is not large enough. You should go first. I need to shave anyway."

Iden ran a hand along his stubble-covered cheek and said, "No, keep it. Since we don't have to abide by Imperial Military regulation anymore, I think you should try for it. I'll bet you look rugged and dashing with it."

Del chuckled and said, "Alright, I'll do that."

She kissed him happily and staggered to the shower, placing a hand on the wall of the shower and looking over her shoulder. "You have completely rocked my universe, Meeko."

"Good;" he said, unsuccessfully hiding the masculine pride he felt. "It gives you a reason to keep coming back."

"Uh-huh and only one of many."

It took them only twenty minutes to get cleaned up and dressed again and, from there, they headed to the mess. Shiv was sitting there waiting for them, forking whatever meat of the day was being served by the two cooks they had aboard the _Corvus_. "I thought you two would be raising to the shuttle, your hair still in a mess and your clothes barely on. Props for managing your time so well;" he said nonchalantly.

They ignored him and got some food, munching away. "I don't suppose Captain Jade mentioned anything more than that we just have a part of the Coruscant operation;" commented Iden.

The Duros shook his head. "Nope, just that we have an important part."

Iden and Del nodded as they ate, mentally preparing themselves for the carnage they would undoubtedly be thrust into.


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Naboo Night

The stars shined brightly over the planet of Naboo. The weather was beautiful and the night was warm with a cool wind. On the balcony of his apartment, Rhys Dallows gazed at the constellations in awe. Even in the city of Theed, they were able to keep the light pollution to a minimum so that apartments and the Royal Palace could enjoy the view of the stars. Suddenly, a trio of N1 Starfighters streaked overhead and Rhys couldn't help but sigh. The constant fighter patrols and the shadows of the Star Cruisers and other war ships just outside of the atmosphere, barely visible to the naked eye, were all a constant reminder that the galaxy was at war. The Clone Wars had begun just a few months ago. Rhys's old friend Nym, from Lok, had sent a report stating that a massive fight had taken place on Geonosis and that the Separatists had armies of war droids.

As soon as the news had set in, Rhys was hit by a great deal of sadness. He knew what the Queen wanted. He knew what senator Amidala wanted - diplomacy for peace. But Rhys was a soldier and a veteran of battle. He also knew that it would be some time before diplomacy became an option again. Suddenly, a rock bounced off his forehead. "Ouch!"

It had only been a pebble, no larger than the end of his little finger but it had surprised him greatly! Looking around with a glare, Rhys tried to identify where it had come from. A low chuckle answered his questioning search as he looked down at the street. There stood Vana Sage, a tall, dark skinned woman in a padded flightsuit. "Hey Rhys, are you going to come down here and let me in or what?"

Rhys felt a broad smile cross his face. "I dunno, Vana! You keep throwing those rocks at me and making me wonder if you're trying to kill me or something."

"Well, do you have a bounty on your head?" she asked with a laugh. Rhys laughed too and said, "Like I'd tell you if I did. Wait a sec. I'll be right down to let you in."

Rhys hurried down and slapped the front door control. It hissed open, admitting the attractive, dark skinned woman. Rhys chuckled and hugged her happily. "It's been awhile. How's the life of a bounty hunter?"

"Pretty much the same. I'm thinking of coming back to work with the Security Forces;" she answered as they separated and she set down her travel bag. Silently, they studied one another. There had always been a fission of tension between them but they had never broached the subject. Idly, Rhys wondered if that was one of the reasons that Vana had shown up so unexpectedly. "Can I get you anything, food? Something to drink maybe?"

Vana allowed him to lead her by the arm to a very lovely sitting room. "If you have any brandy, that would be nice."

Rhys chuckled and grabbed a pair of tumblers, pouring generous amounts of the amber liquid into both of them. Vana smiled with pleasure and clinked glasses with him. "To old victories and new battles;" she said. "May we remember the first as we strive to win the second."

Rhys nodded solemnly and they sipped the liquor. It was smooth and didn't burn at all but warmed all the way down. As they sipped their drinks, that sat for several minutes in content and companionable silence. Vana finished her first glass and Rhys topped her off while she asked, "Does it look like the war is going to effect you at all, Rhys?"

Rhys sighed and said, "I'm not sure, to be honest with you, Vana. It wouldn't surprise me since Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and he probably holds a grudge for his humiliation a decade ago. I'm not asking if, I'm asking when, to be honest with you."

Vana nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that. Finally, she murmured, "I was actually thinking of coming back as a part of the Royal Security Forces. I hear you're always looking for help and since the war has started, you'll need it all the more."

Rhys nodded with a chuckle. "We really could. The more we can rely on ourselves and avoid the help of the Grand Army, the better our queen and senator Amidala would be pleased. I'll recommend you to Panaka and see what he has to say."

Vana smiled. "I'd _appreciate_ it."

This time, the silence had been awkward as they looked at one another, wondering what they should talk about. "Did you take part in any of the battles?" asked Rhys, for lack of anything better to talk about. Vana nodded. "I went and worked with Nym and the Revenants for awhile. They've been doing whatever they can to disrupt supply ships and destroy lightly armed convoys on their way for arming. Nym's actually been pretty busy. I just needed a break for awhile and thought I'd look up an old friend."

Rhys smiled with pleasure. "We'll I'm glad you did, Vana. Do you need anything else? A shower? A meal? Anything?"

"I actually ate before I came here, grabbed a quick meal so as not to impose but, honestly, I could really use a shower and a change of clothes."

Rhys smiled and motioned her towards his refresher. "My house is your house. Help yourself to whatever you need. The orange towel is the one I'm using but there should some folded in a basket on the counter."

"Thanks, Rhys; afterward, why don't we go out and walk. It's been so many years and I miss the beauty of Theed."

The young fighter pilot found himself blushing and slightly dry in the throat. He sipped more brandy, cleared his threat and said as casually as possible. "That's sounds great."

Vana grinned and quickly stepped into the fresher. The door hissed behind her. Rhys found himself suddenly breathing again, totally unaware that he had been holding his breath. He hadn't seen Vana in years and now, the first time he had seen her, he was getting dry mouthed, dry throated and short of breath. It was absurd.

It wasn't that Vana was quite attractive, because she was, with lovely dark skin and sparkling brown eyes and plump lips- Rhys stopped himself with a snort. What was he doing, thinking about her like that? Vana had visited to get together with an old friend, not to be lusted after by a pilot eight years her junior.

* * *

Vana was humming quietly to herself as she took a very fast shower, scrubbing her smooth skin gently yet thoroughly and making sure she washed her rich black hair. It was good to see Rhys again. When she had last seen him, he had been barely old enough to drink, a young pilot no older than twenty-one but she had noticed that he had been quite handsome even back then. He had a strong jaw and chiseled features that she had been drawn to even back then. Now, with some free time, maybe she'd be able to see where they stood.

Vana smiled and wrapped a towel around her torso before opening the door and walking right out, still quite wet and almost naked. "Hey Rhys, I think I left my back in the entry way. Mind getting it for me?"

Rhys's face was slack as he wrestled his gaze away from her. "Uh... yeah! Yeah sure, I can- where did you say- never mind here it is."

Blushing deeply, he handed her the bag. Teasingly, she placed a hand on his forehead. "You alright, Rhys? You looked flushed."

"Well I'm guessing that's the side affect of an attractive woman in only a towel in the middle of my living room;" he said, blushing fiercely. Vana's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. You think that I'm very attractive, do you?"

Rhys tried to meet her eyes but the teasing playfulness made it hard for him. "Sure I do. Who wouldn't?"

She chuckled and said, "I'll be out in a few minutes. We really should talk about this."

Rhys was suddenly even more nervous. "This? What this?"

"Don't give me that, flyboy; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You think I'm attractive, I think you're attractive and we should talk about that."

Rhys's heart and stomach were doing somersaults. "O-Okay!" stammered Rhys. So there _was_ something there and it would seem that Vana was more than willing to explore and investigate it. Rhys was perfectly fine with that too, if only he could keep his throat from going all dry and his tongue from tying itself into knots. Why she was suddenly able to fluster him so easily, when she hadn't been able to at all in the past was a mystery.

"Alright;" she said, walking out in a simple pair of trousers, a long shirt and a pair of normal, more fashionable boots. "I'm ready when you are."

Rhys took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. Smiling, he replied, "Alright, let's go."

As they walked out the door, she laced her arm around his and they walked through his neighborhood.

* * *

Theed was a very wealthy city. The vast majority of its citizens were easily able to support themselves and their families. In fact, crime was such a non-issue that local law enforcement were known more for their assistance of people who mistakenly locked themselves than for making arrests.

As they walked, Vana smiled and asked, "Is there any special someone in your life, Rhys?"

Rhys shook his head. "Nope, no one at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Slim pickings, lack of opportunity or lack of interest on your own part?" she asked. Rhys chuckled, "Lack of opportunity. When there are so many merchants' sons and business owner and such, a lowly fighter pilot just doesn't seem all that glamorous. It certainly isn't going to make me rich at all."

Vana snorted. "Some women wouldn't know a good man if it fell out of the sky on top of them."

"Thanks;" chuckled Rhys, blushing again. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Only being truthful, you know."

Rhys chuckled and squeezed her hand in return.

The night was so moderate and the moon was full, eliminating the streets and reducing the need for artificial light. The city had been designed so that the exterior lighting would adjust automatically depending on the brightness of the lighting outside. Every now and again, a trio of N1 Starfighters, NX Police Cruisers or Naboo Bombers would fly overhead, reminding them both that this tranquility was a breath away from being broken. Even so, it was beautiful in the sky above. "What's that bright light there?" asked Vana.

"That is a medical station for the war. It was just finished not long ago. Troops injured in battle are sent their to heal. Naboo was chosen to host one of the medical stations so that we can give them a goodly amount of fighter support and they won't need to leave to many here to guard the station. So far, we haven't had to fight but I can't help but feel that it won't last."

Vana nodded. It made her want to stop beating around the bush but she didn't want to assume anything or to scare the young man way. After a long silence, she stopped and turned to face him. "Tell me something, Rhys, did you feel a friction or maybe a tension between us during the battle ten years ago?"

Rhys chose his words with the utmost care. "I always wondered if there was. Certainly their was _something_ there. I was so focused on freeing my home that I never thought about it. Then, after the battle, there was so much to rebuild and you left while I was still working and we never had the time to explore it. Do you think there's something there, Vana? Is there something between us?"

Vana considered the question for several long minutes before looking into his blue eyes and saying, "Well I think there is definitely a sexual tension there. I know I feel something at any rate. As far as whether it could be something more than that - I'm not sure but I would love to find out. You game for a little risk taking and adventure?"

Rhys grinned. He was a fighter pilot. He was always ready for risk taking and adventure. "I always am."

Vana looked pleased and said, "Well then, what should we do, flyboy? We've both eaten so dinner isn't going to work."

Rhys shrugged, "There's this great little caf shop with great pastries if you're interested."

That sounded wonderful to Vana. Who didn't like caf and pastries on a mild evening? Arm in arm, they casually made their way to the shop and ordered hot cups of caf and sweet cakes made from scratch. As they sat and enjoyed their treat, Rhys asked, "What have you been up to, Vana? I imagine there's plenty of work for you to do during a war like this."

Vana sipped her caf and said, "Not as much as you'd think. The Republic isn't hiring bounty hunters and I'm not fighting for the Separatists. A bounty hunter I may be but I'm still loyal to the Republic and to Naboo."

Rhys was glad to hear it. With a sigh, Vana continued, "Mostly, I've been acting as a hired body guard for politicians traveling to and from Coruscant or an anti-bounty hunter - hired to investigate and deter bounty hunters sent after them."

Rhys nodded and they fell into silence, finishing their caf and sweet rolls. "What now, Rhys?" asked Vana. Rhys knew what he wanted. He just didn't know how he was going to express it. Vana observed him, watching as the ponderings crossed his mind. After quite the long the pause, he asked, "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, Vana?"

"I figured there's a hotel or inn somewhere."

Rhys stood, shaking his head, "Why don't you stay with me? I'm on leave for the next couple days. We can have breakfast and then go out and see Theed. It's been a few years since you've been here and I'm pretty sure there were still wrecked buildings then."

Vana nodded. "Alright, that sounds good."

She stood and they paid, heading back to Rhys' home. The night sky was clear and the city lights were low enough to allow them to see the stars. Suddenly, there were flashes in the night sky. A skirmish was going on - probably a probing force by General Grievous or Sev'rance Tann against the Republic forces stationed above the planet. "Looks like war is going to make its way back to Naboo?" murmured Vana sadly.

Rhys' nodded before direction them both into the house. Inside, they were both quiet, their moods dimmed by the sight of the fighting overhead. Rhys' sighed and said, "I have a nice spare bedroom. Let me go grab you some pillows and blankets."

Vana nodded, watching him in silence. Rhys quietly grabbed the pillows and blankets as he said, and spread sheets out as well. Once he was done, he turned to exit the room to see Vana gazing at him. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes;" said the gorgeous mercenary and she stepped in, took one of his hands and used her other to guide him into a kiss. Rhys was surprised to say the least. Even so, he didn't pull away. Why would he? This woman had been on his mind, on and off, for the passed ten years. He had wondered what she was doing and why she had left again.

After some time, Rhys felt an odd thing. Vana's tongue was running along the seem of his lips as if seeking entrance. Experimentally, he parted his lips and Vana delved deeply. It was that she had done so that surprised him. It was the urgency with which she had done so. Vana moaned into his mouth and clutched at him, her hands going to the sides and back of his head, holding him tightly there. For just a moment, Rhys wondered if he was going to pass out being kissed by the woman he had thought and even dreamed about for ten years now but then, she released him and looked into his eyes. "That was something, wasn't it?" she murmured softly.

Rhys smiled down at her. "Without a doubt, that was. You won't believe it but I've been thinking about that for ten years."

"Oh I believe it;" she said, "'cause I have to, Rhys."

Rhys cocked an eyebrow. "Really? About me?"

"Sure have. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a man in uniform - especially when that uniform is a flightsuit and helmet."

"You mean a younger man in uniform;" teased Rhys.

Vana cocked a dark eyebrow. "I'm sorry; are you complaining?"

"Oh stars no!"

"Good; my preferences are most likely going to get you laid tonight - if you think you can keep up with an 'older' woman."

Rhys grinned broadly and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her, one around her back and the other around her legs right under her rear end, he spun and laid her on the bed. Vana laughed and said, "Well that was quick! Keeping up won't be a problem for you then."

Rhys grinned and pulled off his jacket and tossed it over a chair before bending down to kiss her again. Vana was only too pleased to return his kisses while she began to work on the fastening of his shirt and his trousers. Between kisses, she managed to say, "You still have your boots on, Rhys. That's going to make it a bit of a challenge to get your pants off."

Rhys separated and then bent down to work on his boot straps while Vana did the same for hers. Their fingers were clumsy as they tried to hurry to get them off. Two pairs of boots clumped and thudded as they tossed them in the general direction of the closet. Vana stood and, in one smooth motion, her shirt was gone and, after another one, so was her compression bra. Rhys looked hungrily on her gorgeous dark skin and the two hypnotic globes of flesh that bounced and jiggled as he struggled with his own clothing. In a series of rustles, their clothes formed two untidy piles of the floor and Rhys, now only in his last solitary garment, a pair of under shorts, held Vana tight. She was bare against him, her breasts pressed against the lean, hard plains of his chest. Rhys wasn't burly but he was in fantastic shape. He was lean and wiry like a runner or a swimmer.

Vana was all delicious curves. It wasn't that she was out of shape at all - far from it. She was naturally curvaceous and had lean, well defined muscle on her arms and legs and a flat stomach. Her rear end and breasts were both ample, more than a handful for sure but the thing that drove Rhys most crazy were her brown eyes. They were sparkling and filled with promise and mischief and fun. Her plump lips were in a knowing, confident smile whenever she wasn't kissing him senseless. "Get rid of those, Rhys. What the hell did you leave them on for anyway?"

Rhys kissed her silent as he got rid of his last article and allowed her to spin him around and shove him backwards onto the bed before she straddled his hips and kissed him even more heatedly. Rhys's hands were beginning to wonder her body, feeling up her sides, brushing firmly up and down her back, grabbing firm handfuls of her butt and her breasts. Vana purred with delight as he did, enjoying the pressure and the tingling sensation that it caused when he groped her flesh. "You like my body, don't you, Rhys?"

Rhys chuckled. "You hide exactly how amazing your body is in your flightsuit and clothes, Vana. I always knew your were beautiful but I had no idea just how much so."

"Stop it;" she purred. "You're just saying that."

Rhys sat up and began to blaze a trail of burning kisses along her neck and shoulder. "No I'm not. I'm enjoying every inch of it."

The rumbling timber of his lust fueled voice caused her breath to hitch. His kisses were messing with her mind and emotions. "Mmmm..." she purred.

The sound encouraged Rhys and he gently nipped one of her collarbones. "Rhys!" she gasped and clutched him.

He was enjoying her reaction immensely as he continued ravishing her body. Her soft skin smelled wonderful and tasted good too. Its sensitivity was wonderful as he kissed it, tasted it, sucked it. "Rhys! Dammit, you're turning me to puddy!"

"Hmmm..." rumbled Rhys, "These certainly don't feel like puddy;" and his hands cupped her breasts. Vana gasped and moaned as he delicately lapped at her stiff, dark brown nipples.

"You know," she gasped, "and I'm not complaining because you're making me feel so amazing, but it isn't fair 'cause I'm not returning the favor at all."

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "I am having the time of my life right now."

He focused back on one of her nipples, sucking at it gently. One of his hands brushed down her body and she giggled just a little as he unintentionally tickled her navel just a little. Just before his hand reached his goal, one of hers wrapped around his manhood and he hissed. "Here, shift over this way and I can participate a little bit more."

Rhys did and she stroked him as he did the same to her. It was the most erotic thing that Rhys had ever done, being pleasured as he sucked her ample breasts and thrusting two of his fingers in and out of her heated slit. Vana grabbed his face and mashed her lips to his, moaning into the passionate kiss. They stroked and thrusted until neither of them could take it anymore. Vana pushed him down and rolled on top of him. Rhys pulled his fingers free in time for her to impale herself almost violently on his erection.

Rhys's hips bucked at the sudden envelopment of his manhood and Vana took a deep breath. Then, all at once and without even a build up, she lifted and dropped her hips, riding and working him as fast and hard as she could. Her ass slapped against his thighs. Her hands were splayed across his chest, using it for support. Rhys watched, hypnotized as her breasts bounced and jiggled and his hands were drawn to them like magnets.

Vana moaned as he squeezed them and plucked at her nipples. "That's going straight to my core when you do that, Rhys so you'd better not stop. Oh my stars, I'm already about to cum!"

Rhys continued his ministrations before deciding that he wanted to be more active. He grabbed Vana and rolled her onto their sides, latching onto one of her breasts with his mouth and thrusting his hips in and out. Vana gasped and moaned. "Oh wow! Yes, keep going, Rhys! That's so good!"

It hit them both hard - first Vana and then Rhys. Her body began to spasm in climax and the constricting of her womanhood threw Rhys over the edge. They both lay there, gasping and dazed. "Well that was one of the better decisions I've followed through with;" sighed Vana.

Rhys just nodded and mentioned, "Ah-huh."

They changed position, with Rhys lying on his back and Vana snuggling up to him, her head resting against his shoulder with one arm and one leg thrown over him. The pulled a blanket over them and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vana woke and found herself resting against Rhys's chest and smiled. Last night had been a blast. With a smile, she reached down and found that he had a serious morning erection and decided that she would wake him up in the best way possible. The very idea was very arousing and she stroked him and rubbed her own womanhood for a few moments, doing so gently as to not wake him. Rhys groaned a couple times but still stayed under. Slowly, carefully, she straddled his hips and slid down onto him, suppressing a moan by biting her lip. Slowly, she began to move her hips and ride him gently.

Rhys moaned and opened his eyes, waking up in the most adorable way, his eyes starting out lidded and then shooting wide at the site before him. Vana gasped out, "Good morning, Rhys. I noticed that you had a serious case of morning wood so I decided to take care of it for you."

Rhys didn't even have time to respond in any way as his lover rode him to completion very quickly. It did't take long for herself since she decided to reach down and stroke her pleasure center as she did. Again, as the night before, they were both gasping and utterly blissful as they were the night before. "Well if that's how you usually say 'good morning', you can stick around as long as you want as far as I'm concerned;" murmured Rhys.

Vana chuckled and sat up, stretching and standing to her feet. "Tell you what; I'm gonna take a shower. Mind starting on breakfast?"

Rhys chuckled and followed her to his feet. "Sure, sounds great."

Vana later found him wearing only a pair of sleep pants in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to a sizable and well rounded breakfast. "Damn!" she said. "Great in the sack and you can cook? Why aren't you married yet?"

Rhys blushed and looked away, shrugging. "I guess a Naboo royal security pilot doesn't have a whole lot of prospects, not even a squadron commander."

"You're a squadron commander?" she asked, surprised and delighted. "That's great!"

Rhys smiled with pleasure and they sat down to eat. After companionable silence as they ate, Vana looked him in the eye and asked, "So, what should we do about this, Rhys?"

Rhys just chuckled and said, "That depends on whether you're going to stick around or not."

"Fair enough. I was honestly planning to;" she replied, casually reaching across and resting her hand on his. Rhys smiled. "Good, then perhaps we can get to the dating/courting part we skipped last night."

Vana burst into laughter. "You're so damned cute, Rhys. Very well; dating it is - as long as I still get to sleep with you whenever we're in the mood."

Rhys smiled and stood. "Of course. You already have me hooked on you, Vana. No way you're getting out of it that easy."

Their delighted laughter rang out in the early morning, causing the nearby birds to take off in alarm.


End file.
